Kuchiki lost in both worlds
by su kuchiki
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC.EVER Love blooms and heart is united between unrelated siblings with different prospects of life but death come across and threw them apart, would life be fair to bring them back after a long battle of pain?Find out the shocking truth!
1. Prologue

First hi, this is my first story ever and I wish you'd love my long first story, and last but not least please I want to see a lot of reviews and in my part I'll update as soon as possible and thanks.

**Summary**: Love story with little twist of life and some tragedy along the lines of two people from similar background but at the same time from different worlds and prospects, sharing one thing in common love for each other.

**Pairings:** Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki, one of my fav characters in bleach.

**Listening**: Korean pop song, after you fall sleep (try listening to them they're so cool)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach or nothing related to it, well except this story which I truly own, but I really do wish if I owned bleach, which would have been so coooooooooooooool XD

So ladies and gents let's start our story ^_*

Prologue

Lost

I opened my eyes, felt this uncomfortable pain in my back on the bed I was or I guess I was laying on, then took a little look around to which seemed to be a dark hospital room, that made my heart to race thinking what happened to me and why I am here then suddenly a hard headache started to get into my head when I looked right and left in order to move my body for a better look to search for something to know why the hell am I in a hospital then felt this sharp pain in my hands and all over my body which was attached to machines and some needles, I started to cry knowing that I can't move that much, then I've done the only think I thought I can do which was screaming, as loud as possible a name that felt strange to me but at the same time so close to my heart no one came so I screamed again as much as my thirty throat could allow, when everything started to get blank some people wearing white outfit approached me in a hurry.

September 12

"You're so lazy to even fire the kidou, shame on you, guess you're getting old"

"Hahahahahaha, you're so funny lady Kuchiki" He laughed as he was trying to use his kidou

"Yeah, call that again and I'll perform some kidou in you Renji" She spanked him hard in the head and Renji lost control and fired the kidou near one of the shinigamis

"Hey, you'd have killed me red headed dummy" One of the shinigamis screamed

"Are you crazy why the hell did you do that Rukia!" Renji shouted at Rukia while she was laughing so hard and tears flowing down her cheeks

"Well, what to do Renji, I got bored of smacking Ichigo the whole day, just wanted to change" Rukia started to laugh again this time with Renji

"Yeah, well I guess you missed me that much, I mean who wouldn't miss such nice person like me" Renji giggled while scraping his head

"Ok whatever, so how your sixth month without me?" Rukia asked Renji, who she didn't see while staying in the real world for sixth month in a mission to help Ichigo and the others.

"I've been tortured by taicho, every time I finish some work he brings another hills of paper to finish, so that's how I spend sixth month in which you were having fun."

"Wow, I guess Nisama wasn't in a good mood at all, so Nisama treated you with papers to finish and I'll treat my friend so delicious food for lunch if he accepts it."

"Are you crazy, yeah sure, why don't we eat lunch tomorrow and have some chit chatting about your time in the real world, because I'm sure you had a lot of fun there."

"Yeah no problem, tomorrow then?"

"Ok, well I should go before taicho unlashed his zanpakuto in me." While laughing

"Yeah, right I don't want to see your head out of its place." And they both laughed before saying bye to each other.

Well, hope you like it and I'll start post the first chapter as soon as possible, as soon as I see at least 10 or above comments, ok kidding even one review would be enough ^_*


	2. Chapter 1: Back Home

Sorry I was late to upload and this is the first chapter, hope u like it ^_*

At the sixth squad

"Renji, did you finish the papers so I can sign them."

"Yeah taichou I'll bring them now" Renji told his taicho, who let's say wasn't in a good mood at all.

Renji brought the papers to Byakuya's office, "Taichou"

"Yes, fukutaichou Abarai."

"Rukia came back from the real world"

"So, what does it have to do with our work?" Byakuya asked Renji while signing the papers to send it to the other squad.

"It does nothing with our work, just wanted to tell you." Renji replied while feeling the weather is definitely hot that are radiating from Byakuya's resistu.

"I finished those papers take it to the tenth squad." Byakuya told Renji as he got up and was walking out through the door when Renji asked,

"Taicho are you going home?" Renji asked because it was still in the middle of the day.

"Yes, take the day off too when you submit those papers." Byakuya replied as he used his shunpo to disappear within the cold air that rushed to the sixth squad.

"Well, good night taicho" Renji felt something was going on but he didn't know about, "I'll submit those papers and go drink with Ikkaku and the others." He took the papers and headed to the tenth squad.

At the Kuchiki's Manor

"Milord, you came home earlier today, do you want me to set the lunch or take your bath first?" Keiji asked Byakuya, who is servant for the Kuchiki's for centuries, he raised Byakuya and knew everything about him, everything about his emotions but since Hisana's death he kept and hid his emotions and feelings from Keiji but this is the first time after twenty four years he could see Byakuya's great pain and need of resting alone.

"I won't eat, I'll go to my room and shall no one disturb me" Byakuya replied is he headed to his chamber in the last corridor of the mansion in the second floor near his study library.

"Hai, milord." Keiji looked at Byakuya he was going to his chamber again like the past 3 month

Byakuya entered his room, closed the door and started to take off his captain haori and his shinigami robes, then removed his kenseikan one by one then laid in the hot, comfortable, bubbled bath as tears were flooding down his cheeks silently and knew the gate of pain that was once closed is reopened again.

_Earlier that day in the morning_

"_Good morning milord, breakfast is ready" Keiji informed Byakuya _

"_I won't eat; I've some work to do." Byakuya replied to Keiji _

"_But milord you didn't have your breakfast or lunch for the best 2 weeks, that's not good for your health." Keiji said to Byakuya is he bowed _

"_Keiji is right, come my son I want to talk to you." Ginrei requested to Byakuya to follow him to the dining room._

"_Yes grandfather, how can I help you?" Byakuya asked while knowing that his grandfather want to know what's wrong with him and the problem is that he doesn't know what's going on with him._

"_Byakuya you always used to talk to me, what changed now?" Ginrei asked with concerned tone to his grandchild._

"_Nothing is wrong, I just have the work to do and a lot of papers to sign and submit." Byakuya answered _

"_Are you sure my child." Ginrei asked to make sure everything is alright._

"_Yes grandfather, you just have your breakfast and take care of your health, don't worry about everything else, so I'll take my leave now." Byakuya bowed to his grandfather as he headed to go out of the dining room._

"_Well breakfast alone again, I really missed Rukia sitting around and telling me jokes." Ginrei mentioned Rukia's name as he knew Byakuya will definitely hear him _

"_She'll come as soon as she finishes her mission in the real world, have a nice day." Byakuya replied without looking back to his grandfather._

"_You too Byakuya, you too my son." Ginrei whispered to himself as he started eating his breakfast_

Afternoon

"Grandfather!" Rukia shouted with delight to see Ginrei after long 6 month in the real world and hugged him.

"Oh, Rukia my child I missed you too." Ginrei replied while laughing

"Me too grandfather, how are you doing?" Rukia asked Ginrei

"I am good; you have lost some weight Rukia, haven't you?" Ginrei asked Rukia while making sure she is good.

"Hahahahahaha, you're so funny grandfather, you're the one who lost weight, and I believe he wasn't eating, am I right Keiji?" Rukia asked Keiji and smiled to their humble servant.

"Yes milady, neither he nor Lord Byakuya took a good care of themselves." Keiji answered while looking with a grin in Ginrei

"Keiji, you make a big deal of anything." Ginrei answered while laughing to his old friend and servant.

"Well grandfather you'll gain a lot of weight now that I've come back home." Rukia told Ginrei while giggling

"I am sure of that Rukia, so how was your first and last longest mission ever which I hope." Ginrei asked Rukia as she took her sit near Ginrei in the garden.

"It was good, finished everything and it'll be my last longest mission for sure." Rukia replied while taking a small sip of her tea.

"Well I believe you had fun there because you seem so happy, or is it me that making you to smile that much?" Ginrei asked Rukia jokingly

"Hahaha grandfather I won't lie to you, actually I've finished my mission in four month but Ichigo and the others asked me to stay longer." Rukia said as she started eating some of the cookies because she was starving.

"You had fun without me, how could you Rukia?" Ginrei asked Rukia as trying to show her he was sad.

"C'mon grandfather, Nisama must have kept you accompany." Rukia said while hovering over the cookies

"Byakuya wasn't himself lately." Ginrei told Rukia as he started to drink his tea.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked Ginrei with a concerning tone.

"He neither had his breakfast nor lunch for the couple two months and he didn't even drink tea with me like before." Ginrei replied to Rukia

"Strange, even Renji told me that." Rukia stated while thinking about her Nisama.

"I believe it's because Hisana's Memorial Day is approaching." Keiji mentioned his thoughts

"It's not approaching Keiji, its tomorrow." Ginrei said while sipping his tea

"Oh my god and I forgot about it!" Rukia yelled for her stupidity, how she could forget such day.

"Well, he'll come home later, be home so that we have dinner together." Ginrei ordered Rukia

"Ok grandfather but for now I'm so starving that I must have lunch right now." Rukia stated as her tummy was growling loudly which made both Ginrei and Keiji to laugh hard.

"Ok, I'll tell the servants to prepare the table for you both." Keiji said to Rukia and Ginrei while laughing as he heard Rukia's tummy growling loudly while she eats more cookies to stop it.

The next day

"Keiji where are Byakuya and Rukia." Ginrei asked Keiji as he entered the dining room.

"Well, my young lord I went to his chamber to wake him up but he wasn't there and as for the little lady she apologized for not having breakfast with you because she needs to go to her squad to submit her reports about the her mission." Keiji answered as he prepared the breakfast which composed of boiled egg, toasted whole bread and some fruits and green tea.

"No problem at least one of my children is living its life, the present not the past like the other." Ginrei told Keiji as he started to eat his breakfast while thinking about his dead wife, "_I missed you so much Kohana" _Ginrei whispered silently as he remembered his dead wife and his only love.

So guys don't forget to click the review button cuz I'm waiting ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Back to work

_Chapter 2_

_Back to work_

Rukia waked up next morning to go to report for her mission in the real world and missed her breakfast with her grandpa and Nisama, who she knew she definitely needs to meet him today, so they can go together to Hisana's shrine which send a shiver through her spine because she didn't meet her brother for six month and meeting him for the first time will be because of Hisana again. She put on her shinigami robes, held her zanpakuto, took one look in the mirror then headed to the thirteenth squad.

In the thirteenth squad

"Hai, taichou" Rukia greeted her taichou while holding her report and as usual Ukitake taichou greeted her with a warm smile,

"Welcome back Rukia I see you brought your report, you should've taken some rest first for like three four days but after all you're a Kuchiki." He said as he was sipping his tea.

"Well you know me taichou work comes first." She replied as she took a sit in front of her taichou to have her usual tea that she always has every morning with her taichou.

"So my child, how was your six month in the real world?" Ukitake asked Rukia while having his breakfast.

"It was good but there were times in which many hollows appeared suddenly but they weren't that much strong." Rukia answered as she was eating with her taichou

"Yes, we actually found that strange even that Aizen is no more alive there were up normal appearance of hollows but I believe you and the rioka Kurosaki took a good care of them." He said

"Yes of course taichou, so where are Kiyone and Sentarō because I can't hear them fighting." Rukia asked Ukitake taichou

"Hahaha, they are submitting some papers to the fourth squad." Ukitake replied as he sipped his tea then suddenly heard the sounds of two people fighting and guess who they are( two people who always fights) he and Rukia started to laugh.

Kiyone and Sentarō were fighting like always as they came to the thirteenth squad.

"You always imitate me Kiyone." Sentarō said as he pushed Kiyone out of the way.

"What did you say, you're the one who tries so hard to do everything like me, you dummy!" Kiyone shouted loudly to Sentarō' ears.

"Stop shouting to my ears!" Sentarō shouted loudly on Kiyone's ears and they kept shouting and pushing each other until they entered their taichou's room and then stopped when they saw two people laughing hard their taichou and Rukia then screamed again.

They both screamed "Rukia !" as they ran towards her.

"Hi, Kiyone and Sentarō, have you been taking a good care of Ukitake taichou?" Rukia asked in order to minimize the loud voice of her colleagues.

"Yes, we have taken a good care of him." Kiyone replied while smiling and blushing a little like always.

"Yes, Rukia Chan taichou was even taking his medicines regularly." Sentarō replied while holding his zanpakuto proudly then got a smack on the head,

"I was going to say that, ahhhhhhhhhh Sentarō." Kiyone shouted and then started fighting again and both Kiyone and Sentarō forgot about both taichou and Rukia.

"Well they started fighting again, so did you come to just submit your report or to have a lunch with your taichou?" Ukitake taichou asked Rukia as he looked at both of this 3rd seated officers fighting.

"Oh, sorry taichou I'd love to have a lunch with you but Renji asked me to have lunch together today." Rukia replied and apologized as she bowed to her taichou.

"Oh, no problem Rukia, but you owe this old man a lunch ok." Ukitake told Rukia as he smiled to her which always warmed her heart and gave her some peace.

"Hai taichou and don't you forget about the lunch." Rukia said as she stood up.

"Hahaha, I won't forget when it comes to lunch with a beautiful lady." Ukitake replied to Rukia as he laughed when he saw her blush from his comment.

"Hai well I'll go now and will come tomorrow to start my work" Rukia said as she bowed then looked at Kiyone and Sentarō and told them to take a good care of the taichou.

"Hai Rukia chan." both of the 3rd seated officers replied then started fighting all again about who'll be the first one to get the medicine for the taichou.

* * *

Rukia was heading to the Kuchiki mansion in order to get ready to visit her sister while suddenly Renji bopped out in her way which made her scream.

"Renji you baka never do that again or I swear I'll use my zanpakuto in you." Rukia shouted at Renji while he was laughing hard.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you'd get shocked." Renji apologized to Rukia as he was scraping his head.

"So what do you want, I need to go home." Rukia asked Renji

"Well I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget the lunch." Renji told Rukia

"I won't forget that but I can sense you have something else to say." Rukia told Renji

"Well about that, as you know how Rangiku gets excited if she heard about having lunch and she…" Renji stopped while apologizing again.

"Renji spit it, I'm busy." Rukia smacked Renji hard.

"Ok, that's hurts do you know that." Renji stated while Rukia gave a smirk, "So she heard about our lunch and she already invited the lieutenants of the 13 gotei to lunch in the eleventh squad."

"What! ah Matsumoto she's doing this because it's the perfect time to have some of her sake." Rukia told Renji as Rangiku saw her two colleagues speaking and went to them shouting.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rangiku shouted to both astonished Rukia and Renji.

"Speak of the devil." Renji said as Rukia chuckled.

"Hi Rangiku…" before Rukia can completing her greetings to her friend she was squeezed between Rangiku's huge breast.

"OH! I missed you my friend" Rangiku told Rukia who couldn't breathe then thanks to Renji who took her out and held her as she regained her breath.

"Are you crazy you could have killed her!" Renji shouted at Rangiku

"Don't shout at her Renji I'm ok." Rukia told Renji then looked at her friend, " So Rangiku how are you doing?" She asked her while regaining her composure.

"I'm good but we'll talk about it later in lunch, I believe Renji told you right?" She asked Rukia while bopping out her breast more to Rukia's face.

"Yeah, yeah he told me." Rukia said very fast frightened of getting between Rangiku's breast, "I'll be on time but I got go now to meet nisama, so see you later." Rukia told both Renji and Rangiku and used her shunpo to get to the mansion.

"Well then it's only as now you and I Renji , so do you want some sake." Rangiku asked Renji.

"You already know the answer, but didn't Hitsugaya taichou found it yet?" Renji asked Rangiku as they headed to the tenth squad.

* * *

Well I think it's short but the next chapter will be literally long, so don't forget to click over the review button ^_*, to encourage me to upload more.


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Nisama

_Chapter 3_

_Finding Nisama_

Rukia left Renji and Rangiku and headed to the Kuchiki's mansion as soon as possible to get ready and prepared well. She reached the mansion and thankfully found her personal maid Hana standing near the gate, who raised Rukia when she was adopted to the Kuchiki clan at the age of 20 and since that day she helped her in every problem crossed her road, was there to comfort her when life was getting hard, Hana was there to take care of Rukia, the girl whom she sees like the daughter she never had.

Hana was walking as always in the garden as she felt Rukia's resistu and went to the gate in order to meet her and get her prepared.

"Hello milady, how was your first day?" Hana asked while smiling as Rukia hugged her maid.

"It was fine Hana, is nisama home?" Rukia asked in worried tone afraid to be late.

"No milady, lord Kuchiki went to his wife's grave." Hana replied as Rukias' eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, he went without me, was I that much late?" shocked Rukia asked.

"No milady you're not late but I believe he preferred to go alone." Hana said.

"Well than I shall go but before that I really want a hot bath." Rukia told Hana as they both headed to Rukia's chamber.

* * *

In the dining room

"Keiji, Rukia come back, didn't her?" Ginrei asked his loyal servant.

"Yes, she is going to go to Hisana's grave." Keiji replied while preparing the lunch.

"Strange she always used to go with Byakuya." Ginrei told Keiji who also was confused.

"Yes that is definitely strange, I mean she wasn't late but maybe he preferred to go alone." Keiji replied to Ginrei who started to eat.

"I don't know Keiji, something is going on with Byakuya, it's either the elders are pushing him too much or something is happening to my grandchild and either ways I will find out sooner or later." Ginrei stated as he was thinking about his grandchild who have suddenly changed with no reason.

* * *

Rukia's chamber

"So I hope you find the bath comfortable my child." Hana told Rukia as she was washing her back and doing some message that always somehow comforted Rukia.

"Yeah….. Ah…..this feels so good." Rukia stated as she sank deeper to feel the warmth of the well smelled water that they bring from the mountain near the jasmine field.

"Well that's good then, I believe this is enough for now, I should get you prepared to visit your sister's grave." Hana told Rukia as she was bringing the towel while Rukia was enjoying the last minutes in the bath.

"Now get out of that bath Rukia." Hana told Rukia as she approached the bath.

"Can't I stay more Hana, this is so relaxing." Rukia asked Hana as she was getting out of the bath while Hana covered her immediately in order not to catch cold.

"When you come back you can have as many as such warm baths later but not now." Hana told Rukia, "So let's dry this hair of yours and bring some respectable kimono for you to wear."

"Come on, I'll wear one of my shinigami robes." Rukia told Hana as she combed her now dry hair thanks to the living world invention the hair drier which Orihime bought for Rukia four month ago.

"The thing you used to dry your hair, what is it called." Hana asked Rukia about this great invention which has done the job of half an hour work in 10 minutes.

"It's called a hair drier Hana, It's awesome I know. Orihime bought it for me in the real world when one day I bathed in the early morning in order for my hair to get dry later and then caught some cold." Rukia told Hana who listening to Rukia and admiring the great device she is holding.

"You know what, if only nisama agrees I'd have opened a company to sell all the real world devices which helps to make life easier but for sure he won't agree." Rukia told Hana while thinking about her idea.

"That's a great idea but as you said lord Kuchiki won't allow it, well then my beautiful lady you only need to wear your kimono and you'll be ready to go to your sister's grave." Hana told Rukia who frowned of mentioning the kimono thing.

* * *

The Kuchiki's Graveyard ( yap they have there own graveyard, that's real cool even if it's little creepy but i like the idea ^_*)

"Hisana I really missed you a lot." Byakuya spoke as he put the floors in front of Hisana's gravestone

"I don't know what to do, the elders asked me of something I don't even bring myself to mention." Byakuya stated as he sat in front of his wife's grave, "Hisana this time I can't refuse marrying otherwise the Kuchiki state will go to my useless cousin Souko, and you know I don't care about the state but I can't do this to my grandfather, he won't be able to take it. What should I do, please tell me Hisana?" Byakuya asked his death wife while tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"So you look good malady." Hana told Rukia while smirking.

"I can see your smirk Hana, I hate kimonos, and they look nice but hard to move while wearing them." Rukia told Hana while frowning.

"Don't make a great deal, it's even black not colorful." Hana stated

"That's why I accepted to wear it in the first place." Rukia told Hana who was holding her laughter.

"You can laugh as much as you want after I get out of this whole state." Rukia told Hana was an angry voice and took her leave to her sister's shrine with the servants.

"Hisana I really wish if you were here, because life is just getting harder" Byakuya stated as he felt a familiar resistu approach and he used his shunpo to hide.

"Milady do you want as to come with you or should we wait here?" Her guards which she didn't need any of them asked her while standing in the gate of the Kuchiki family graveyard

"You wait here, I'll go alone." Rukia told them entered the family personal graveyard

She walked to hear sister gravestone and bent down in her knees as she put the flowers.

"Hi oneesan, I don't know what to say because I sadly don't remember you." Rukia spoke as Byakuya could listen to every word while masking his resistu.

"Oneesan how are you doing up there, I hope you're doing fine and living happily, you know I wish I knew you we could had a nice sisters relation and maybe I'd have known more about nisama, he is always bringing everything I need and I truly appreciate that but we never had that much conversation except hi, good morning, good night, I'll go to work now, wish you a nice day, we always had such conversations but I want normal ones like what I have with grandpa, Ichigo, Renji and everyone else." Rukia was speaking as Byakuya was sad of not spending some time with Rukia, he always was there if she needed any financial aid or got injured but other than that, he never was there for her then he stopped thinking when Rukia started to talk again.

"You know you may probably laugh when I say this" Rukia said as she laughed "I've always been jealous of you because you had nisama's love." What Rukia said was shocking truth to Byakuya.

"I've always wanted his love not like a sister but like the woman I am now, I want to feel his warmth around me, I want him to comfort me when I'm sad or breaking down, want him to hug me tightly and tell me everything is going to be fine, want him to be proud of me the same way I'm proud of him, want him to love unconditionally as the way I love him, the way man loves a woman." Rukia said while Byakuya had a hard time to hide his resistu because what he heard right now shock some feelings inside him, he never knew they were still exciting, he couldn't wait to hear anymore, just couldn't so he used his shunpo to get back to the mansion.

"Well then oneesan I must go now and one day for sure we will meet." Rukia said as she bowed to her sister grave and went back home with the guards without knowing that her life for sure is going to change.

* * *

_Earlier that morning_

_"So Renji, did you confess your love to Kuchiki? Matsumoto asked Renji while drinking her sake in the tenth squad._

_"I've let go that idea because I already think she loves someone else." Renji replied while swallowing his sake along with Rangiku_

_"Really, well then who do you think is it?" Rangiku asked as she opened the next bottle and started drinking the whole bottle alone._

_"I don't know but I just wish she would be happy." Renji told Rangiku who was literally drank._

_"Oh Renji, you're such a good friend, why do you look so sexy?" Rangiku asked Renji as she approached him while holding her sake in her hand then bent down to kiss him but he stopped her._

_"What are you doing!" Renji shouted to drank, laughing Rangiku._

_"I've already told you, you look so hot right now and I want to taste you." Rangiku said to Renji as she was drinking her sake and smiling to him happily._

_"You are so drank, if Hitsugaya taichou saw you, he would kill you." Renji told Rangiku who was laughing happily while drinking._

_"My little Toshiro won't do that." Rangiku told Renji who wanted to speak but was cut off by the sound of….._

_"Matsumoto! You useless fukutaichou." Hitsugaya taichou shouted at drank Rangiku as he went to his table and took out Rangiku's hidden bottles of sake that he found earlier yesterday. Toshiro looked at Rangiku and smiled a sinister smile._

_"Taichou what are you going to do with my sake?" Rangiku asked in a worried tone._

_"Well, well I'll just throw them out of the window." Toshiro told Rangiku as he headed to the window and pushed the curtain aside._

_"You aren't going to do that taichou, you're just kidding right?" Rangiku asked as she approached her taichou._

_"Stop Matsumoto don't come any further." Toshiro warned Rangiku while Renji was sitting and watching and waiting to see what's next, well Hitsugaya taichou throw all of the five bottles or not._

_"I've already warned you million times Matsumoto not to drink during the working hours but you won't listen and now it's the time to give a small lesson to make you listen to my orders another time." Toshiro told Rangiku as he throw each bottle out of the window, while Rangiku got crazy to see her little babies gone in front of her own two bugling eyes._

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rangiku screamed as she went to the window to see the bottles have been broken into pieces by her taichou._

_"So from now on, you should never drink during the day." Toshiro told Rangiku as passing shocked and well very amazed fukutaichou Abarai, then something unexpected happened, Rangiku used her shunpo and buried her taichou between her huge breasts, which made Renji to laugh hard._

_"Matsumoto!... LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Toshiro screamed as he was suffocated by his fukutaichou big famous breasts._

_"I will let go when I say so." Rangiku told her taichou as Renji was now laughing hard and loud, which brought all of the tenth squad members to enter their taichou's working places and laugh along with Renji_.

* * *

In Kuchiki's manor

Rukia came back home after visiting her sister's grave and went to her chamber immediately in order to take out the black kimono, that restrained her movements.

She opened the door and found Hana preparing a hot bath for the second time this day.

"Thank you Hana, because I really need this hot bath." Rukia told Hana as she quickly removed the kimono and everything else and sat in the bath.

"I've told you you'll have another bath later." Hana told Rukia as she started to message Rukia's neck.

"Thank you again; by the way, did nisama come back?" Rukia asked Hana who nodded….

"Yes my child, he come back home, took a bath and went to his library and didn't get out of it tell now, but what you did you come home late, it's nearly evening now?" Hana asked Rukia

"Nothing just wanted to smell some air and forgot about the time until one of the guards told me it's getting late." Rukia answered Hana, while thinking about going to her nisama tonight.

"Well then your grandfather already had his dinner, it's only you and lord Kuchiki who didn't it but I believe he won't be coming out of his library soon, so let's get you washed therefore you can have your dinner." Hana told Rukia

"I'm not in the mood for having a dinner, let's just get finished because I need to meet nisama." Rukia said while looking up the ceiling.

* * *

Rukia wore one of her home robes and dried her hair and headed to the library to meet her brother for the first time after six month.

She was heading to the second place which is not allowed for her to go to unless her brother called her to come to, as she got closer, she got more nervous and felt that at any second her heart beat will stop but she must go and meet him.

Byakuya was in his inner world talking with Senbonzakura when he sensed Rukia's resistu

"Why is she getting near my library?" confused Byakuya asked his zanpakuto

"Maybe to say hi to her nisama, who didn't even bother to ask about his little oneesan?" Senbonzakura said in a mocking tone.

"Well, no need for her to come here, she never did that." Byakuya told his zanpakuto

"You're kidding right honey, she was away for nearly half a year and you're saying no need for her to come, ok no offence but you're out of your mind and I believe I know why, it's because of what we heard in Hisana's grave right?" Senbonzakura asked while feeling sad for her master.

"I don't care what she said and stop giving me your sympathy look, she is near I'll go now." Byakuya told his zanpakuto and left his inner world, " Be gentle on her Byakuya I'm warning you." Senbonzakura told Byakuya while smiling to his reaction.

Rukia was already outside of the library trying her best to calm down.

"Ok, I'm already here now, so relax everything will be fine." She was so nervous to knock the door and got more nervous and closed her eyes when she heard…..

"Get in Rukia." From inside the library, Byakuya knew she was there and felt her unstable resistu, he felt deep inside that something is going to change forever.

Rukia felt that too, only this huge, dark, beautiful decorated door is separating her from meeting Byakuya, separating her from saying what is on her mind, something that she felt guilty of not saying all of these years she lived in the Kuchiki manor, felt guilty and frightened to even look at her nisama's eyes. Now it's the time to make this man who adopted her to move on in his life, it was the time in which she didn't know what turn both their lives upside down.

"I don't like to repeat myself, get in Rukia." Byakuya spoke loudly but in a cold tune behind the door that is separating to lives that was meant to be together a long time ago, Rukia breathed in and out, opened her violent eyes, with determination and confidence she possessed she opened the library door.

"Hello nisama."

* * *

Well I hope I've get you too excited and wish you loved this chapter, cuz all the thrills are coming soon, so don't forget click over the review button to make me happy ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting her

**I'm sorry to submit late, I wanted to upload on Tuesday but my friend suddenly threw a party and I had to go (party was calling) then on Wednesday I had a wedding to attend to and in K.S.A the weddings aren't like anywhere else it's started from 9 p.m. till 3 or 4 a.m. the next day, so I got too tired and couldn't write anything. But here I am, It took me two hours to figure out what to write and let me say it wasn't easy to write this chapter but the next chapter is going to be nice, so sorry again and hope you love it.**

_Chapter Four_

_Meeting Her_

"Hello Nisama." Rukia said and showed her respect while bowing.

"Hello and welcome back Rukia." Byakuya replied as he tried his best not to look at her, "Take a sit."

Rukia obeyed, took a sit in front of him as her heart was shaking of nervousness and small paige table full of papers and books separating both the unrelated siblings.

"Relax, I won't attack you Rukia." Byakuya told Rukia which made her eyes to float wide open and for the first time in her life she actually took a good look at Byakuya, when she first meet him, the first thing that attracted her was his movement, she felt that he always walked gracefully then she got the courage to take a look at his face, which was beautiful and handsome in every way and tonight she got the chance to take a look at his grey orbs that absolutely enchanted her , she kept gazing at his eyes which held a great pain, sorrow that stirred her heart to know that her nisama is just cold from the outside but deep inside he was nothing except a sad man with a broken heart. As she kept staring she got too much close to Byakuya's face but stopped when Byakuya's coughed that brought her back to her sense and she shyly returned to her sit while bowing her face down in order to hide the blush the crossed her white, milky cheeks. At his side Byakuya was also gazing at the most beautiful violent orbs he ever saw, he was absolutely enchained by it, he kept staring at those eyes and found such great pain and anger but at the same time he saw life, passion that he lost long ago after Hisana's death. Byakuya got back to reality when he noticed how much she got close to him, he didn't know what to say except to cough to get over the embarrassing situation he and his adopted sister got into.

They didn't know what to say after such embarrassing moment for both of the unrelated siblings, they were both silent for like 15 minutes, then silence was broken when Rukia sneezed loudly.

"Sorry nisama." She apologized as she cleaned her stuffy nose

"I believe you got a cold." Byakuya stated.

"Oh no, it's just an allergy." Rukia replied

"You have an allergy of what exactly?" Byakuya asked while avoiding looking at Rukia.

"Just a normal allergy from dust, strong perfumes and anything related." Rukia replied and was in shock that she actually had a normal conversion once in her life with her nisama which she hoped she'll have more of it in the near future.

"Well you should be more careful about your health." Byakuya told Rukia and he didn't feel weird to have such normal conversion with her.

"Ha…hai nisama." Rukia replied with a bow.

"So, why did you come to my library, I believe you have a good reason for interrupting me." Byakuya stated as he looked over the papers in front of him, "You shouldn't have said that Byakuya!" Senbonzakura scolded her master which she did a lot lately. As usual Byakuya didn't give damn about what his zanpakuto said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your work nisama" Rukia apologized and bowed, "But I'm here to talk about…." She couldn't complete, afraid of what his reaction is going to be.

"Talk about what Rukia?" Byakuya asked as he left his eye sight from the papers in his hands and looked at Rukia which stirred his feelings.

"I want to talk about…" Rukia inhaled some fresh air, thanks to god that Byakuya kept the windows open, and then she spoke what in her mind, "Talk about oneesan."

Byakuya was in shock but did his best to hide his reaction, why did she want to talk about Hisana and why especially tonight, he knew that something is going to happen and didn't like it at all. He didn't speak giving her chance to say what she wants before he closes the subject.

"I know that you loved my sister very much which you proved that by adopting me 50 years ago and thanks to you, I'm now a respected lady in soul society, a soul repear and I'm now who I am because of your great efforts. What I want to say is that I'm so thankful for your caring and kindness and I believe it's the time for you to move on and get married, if it's to me; I don't mind you marrying and having a heir, I already have taken so much from you and I don't want to you to waste your life because when I die which will happen one day, I don't want to meet oneesan and tell her that I was an obstacle in your way for a better life with your own family, if I'm in any way the reason why aren't getting married then I shall leave the Kuchiki manor as soon as possible." Rukia finished her little speech and bowed as her heart was beating so fast. Byakuya was speechless, he was literally shocked to hear that and from Rukia, he never knew that she has taken the responsibility and felt it was all her fault that he didn't get married again, well at his side he did loved being single and even if he wants to get married he for sure wouldn't choose a women for the noble families because they are simply stupid, shallow there is really no use of them. Both the unrelated siblings kept silent and Byakuya was trying to find out what to say to Rukia, who got the courage to say all of that which made him much more proud of her.

"Well do you have anything to add Rukia?" Byakuya asked the nervous girl sitting in front of him.

"Ah no nisama, I've said what I want." Rukia replied as she kept her head down in order to hide her nervousness which can be seen through her violent orbs.

"Ok then first you're not an obstacle in my way, second I'm not wasting my life, I am a taichou of the sixth squad and I believe my time is being used in the best way it's supposed to be, third and last no need to concern about my marriage and Hisana isn't going scold you or do anything to you when you die because I've already chose a woman to get married to." Byakuya said as he looked at shocked Rukia and grinned, "So I believe this meeting is over you can leave now and good night."

Rukia didn't know what to say because she was surprised of what she heard from the lips of her nisama, he is going to get married and what shocked her more to see that grin in his face which he didn't hid at all. She bowed and said good night to her nisama and went to her chambers and fell to bed as soon as possible.

* * *

Next morning

Hana walked in Rukia's chamber, open the white blutered pink curtain to let the sun's light to enter the room while Rukia was waking up from a nice dream of her reaching bankai.

"Little lady get up, breakfast will be prepared in 20 minutes." Hana spoke as she prepared a hot bath for Rukia.

"Ah Hana, it's still early for work and I don't want breakfast." Rukia stated as she shifted from the left side of her bed to the right and covered her face with blanket in order to block the sun's light.

"Well who said you'll have breakfast alone, lord Byakuya ordered me to get you out of bed even by force so you can all have a breakfast as a family, you, him and lore Ginrei and I believe there is an important news he wants you to know." Hana said as she went to Rukia's bed which was empty as soon as she heard about having breakfast with grandpa and nisama and she already knows what the important news is.

"Is the bath ready, I don't want to be late?" Rukia asked Hana, who just smiled and went towards the bath followed by Rukia.

Byakuya ordered to have breakfast in the garden today, he and Ginrei were having their morning ritual tea which they always had and Ginrei was so happy to see his grandson is just like before and actually much better than usual.

"Son, what is the important news that you wanted to talk about?" Ginrei asked he sipped his free sugar green tea (I luv green tea, I'm actually drinking it now ;))

"You'll know everything when Rukia joins us." Byakuya replied to his grandfather as he drank slowly his tea while hiding his grin. Ginrei just looked at his grandson and smiled knowing that whatever Byakuya is going to tell is going to be good news.

Rukia wore her shinigami black robes, held her zanpakuto, and took a look at the mirror like always then with a confidence and a little nervousness she went to the garden to meet her grandfather and nisama.

"Here is Rukia, Keiji please bring the breakfast." Ginrei told Keiji, who start calling the servants to prepare the circler table in which both Byakuya and Ginrei were drinking there green tea at.

"Good morning grandpa" Rukia greeted her grandpa and kissed him in the cheeks, "Good morning nisama." She greeted Byakuya but for sure no kiss in the cheek for him and the thought of that warmed Byakuya knowing that he'll soon get to much of Rukia's kisses in the near future. As Rukia took her sit between her grandfather and nisama, she felt that warmth radiating from Byakuya which relaxed her.

"I believe we should start digging." Ginrei spoke as he laughed as Rukia giggled and relaxed completely.

"Well then Byakuya what is the big important news you want to tell us?" Ginrei asked Byakuya while enjoying his breakfast.

"I'll have a meeting with the elders today, to talk about me having an heir. My plans were for Rukia to be the next leader of the noble families when I die." Byakuya stated, "But I've changed the plan and chose it would be better to get married and bring an heir." Ginrei was totally in shock that finally Byakuya is going to get married but when he saw that grin on his grandson's face, he knew something is going to happen. As for Rukia she wasn't shocked at all because she has already knew that yesterday but what surprised her was the fact that her nisama wanted her to be the next leader of the Kuchiki and other noble families, such news was to bring a stroke to the elders, she actually smiled at such thought, she hated everything about the elders.

"Well that's a good decision Byakuya and who is the bride?" Ginrei asked while looking at Byakuya.

"I'll see what is the elders choice first, actually I don't care what there choice is going to be because I already chose the woman who'll be lady Kuchiki and the one to have my heir." Byakuya answered as he got up, held his zanpakuto looked at his model in life, his grandfather and for the first time after a long time he smiled and said, "Don't you worry grandfather, you'll definitely adore her." And he went to the meeting.

Rukia, Ginrei and Keiji were in shock to see that smile in Byakuya's face and both Keiji and Ginrei laughed because they already knew who the bride is going to be as Rukia felt stupid of not knowing why both the old men were laughing happily like some drunken teen.

"Why are you laughing?" Rukia asked, "Oh my god, you already know who is the bride, please tell me?" she begged, as both men started to laugh again.

"You know her too Rukia." With that Keiji said and went to check how clean the manor is.

"Grandpa with that smile I've seen in nisama, I'm sure she isn't one from the girls who hover over him during the parties." Rukia stated as she tried to figure who the hell is the bride.

"Even if the elders chose one from those girls, I will definitely not agree." Ginrei said as he finished his breakfast, smiled at Rukia and said, "Don't you worry you'll know soon." As he got up from the circler table in the garden and headed to his room to change which left Rukia in puzzlement.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, I'll know her sooner or later." Rukia said to herself as she grabbed strawberry milk box that she got from the real world and headed to her work.

* * *

In the meeting hall

Byakuya finished his breakfast early because he got a meeting to attend which will turn his life upside down. He headed to the meeting hall, a place where all the important meetings are held in to discuss important, serious matters that protect the wellbeing of the Kuchiki family and all the other noble families. The elders were waiting for their lord to arrive, they're twelve members, each one comes from a noble background, some were fighters, some healers, some teachers, some even worked in the royal family but they never mention it and some were just very noble enough to hold the position of being an elder.

Byakuya entered the meeting hall, greeted the elders and sat in his place.

"So lord Kuchiki, you've asked us to choose a woman, who'd be your wife, lady of the noble families and the one to bring the next 29th heir. We didn't search a lot, actually we chose someone that we know you won't refuse." One of the elders spoke, and then the other elder said, "The one we chose is Rukia Kuchiki to be the bride and the lady of the noble house." The meeting hall returned into silence, as all the elders waited for Byakuya to speak.

"I accept your choice and you can choose the date of the wedding" Byakuya replied then asked, "But first I want to know why did you choose Rukia, why not a lady from other noble house?"

One of the elders spoke, "Rukia already learned our traditions and customs, she knew how we think, how we act, she have been her for 50 years and I believe that's a long time and well the real reason of us choosing Rukia is because she won't get bored of you easily." And they all laughed but as for Byakuya he only bowed, left the meeting hall and smiled as was heading to the sixth squad to announce his marriage.

* * *

Rukia arrived to the thirteenth squad, greeted her friends and taichou and went to her work.

"You baka, I'm the one who is supposed to give the medicine to taichou not you!" Kiyone shouted at Sentarō who gave the cough medicine to Ukitake taichou, who was laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Well you forgot to give him, that's why I made him take it." Sentarō told angry Kiyone

"I didn't forget baka; I went to submit some reports." Kiyone replied

"Giving taichou his medicines is important then submitting a report." Sentarō

"Do you mean that I don't care for taichou's health?" Kiyone asked furiously

"He didn't mean that Kiyone, come here I've a lot of work to do, so can you please help me?" Rukia asked Kiyone and saved the day for now.

"Ok Rukia chan" Kiyone and smiled and went to help Rukia.

As they were writing and checking some reports, Byakuya entered the thirteenth squad which totally shocked all of the seated officers in that squad and one of them Rukia. He didn't look to anyone and headed to Ukitake's office.

Rukia was trying to figure out what the hell was her nisama doing here, " is he going to tell him about his marriage, oh my god do that mean he already chose the braid." She was thinking as Kiyone was calling her and not receiving an answer

"Rukia chan, do you hear me?" Kiyone asked the third seated officer who snapped out of her mind and looked around to see Kiyone calling her.

"Oh yeah what, sorry I was just thinking." Rukia apologized to Kiyone

"No problem, these papers only needs taichou's sign so I can submit them to the fourth squad." Kiyone told Rukia.

"Then give taichou the papers so he can sign them." Rukia told Kiyone, who looked at Rukia and said, "But Kuchiki taichou is inside with Ukitake taichou and I can't get in."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that, ok no problem taichou can sign later." Rukia said as he started checking some other reports.

"Rukia chan, it's written it should be submitted as soon as possible." Kiyone told Rukia while pointing at the header of the page...

"SHOULD BE SUBMITTED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, NO DELAYS"

"Ah I hate this!" frustrated Rukia said, "Ok I'll take it inside." She said is she got up and headed to the place that she didn't want to be in at all. She knocked the door and heard a response.

"Come in Rukia." Ukitake taichou said, as Rukia was trying to figure out how the hell he found out it was her.

"Hai taichou." She said as she opened the door and bowed to her nisama and went to her taichou to handle him the papers.

"What are those papers?" Ukitake asked while smiling like always but this smile hid something and Rukia knew it.

"These are papers that need your sign and we can't wait because I believe you can see what is written in the header." Rukia replied while avoiding looking at Byakuya.

"Yes, well Kuchiki taichou thank you for the invitation of your wedding and I'm so happy that you finally agreed and I'm much more happy to know that you chose the best one." Ukitake taichou said to Byakuya who got up to leave Ukitake taichou do his job and said, "Thank you and I'm expecting you to be in the dinner tomorrow night, well wish you a nice day." And he looked at Rukia who still kept avoiding looking at him and told her in soft voice, "We have something to talk about tonight." then headed out of the thirteenth squad to inform the other captains about the dinner tomorrow.

Rukia was totally in shock from the close contact that happened while ago, she felt a strange but pleasurable shiver in her spine, and she was in another world until Ukitake taichou called her.

"Rukia I've signed the papers you can take them now" Ukitake taichou said, "I can't believe it, finally little Byakuya is going to get married and to whom, hahaha" he laughed happily the same why like both her grandpa and Keiji just liked drunken teen.

"Taichou can you tell me who could the bride be?" Rukia asked her happy taichou.

"Oh, it's a surprise my child, a surprise." He just kept smiling as Rukia gave the papers to Sentarō who started to fight with Kiyone again to submit the papers to the fourth squad.

"Ok I must find out who is she." Rukia told herself determined to know why are they hiding the bride ID.

* * *

Wow, it was definitely that hardest chapter to write cuz I didn't have any idea what to write. Well then guys I'm waiting you, just click over the review button ^_*


	6. Chapter 5: The Elders

_Chapter Five_

_The Elders_

Rukia laid in her futon and kept thinking who could be the bride, she thought about every noble female that came to her mind but she really couldn't find one which angered her.

"The only thing you can do for now is to close your eyes and sleep Rukia" said Sode no Shirayuki, her loyal zanpakuto.

"But I want to know why aren't they telling who is the bride?" Rukia asked Sode no Shirayuki as she entered her inner world.

"Well I really don't know why they aren't telling you anything but you know what, just be patient and you will know everything when the time comes." Sode no Shirayuki said as Rukia was leaving the inner world; she stopped and looked at Sode no Shirayuki

"OH MY GOD! You know who is she, don't you ?" Rukia asked loudly Sode no Shirayuki

"Yes, I know who she is because Senbonzakura told me and no I won't tell you." Sode no Shirayuki replied

"How dare you betray me, come on I'm your master. You should be by my side not against me!" Rukia shouted angrily.

"Well I am by your side that's why I love the bride." Sode no Shirayuki said with a big smile

"You love the bride?" Rukia asked with confused tone.

"Yeah everybody loves her; she is beautiful, intelligent, and strong, possesses a great confidence and more than that as Senbonzakura said she captured the heart of taichou and lord Kuchiki the first time he laid an eye on her." Sode no Shirayuki replied

"Ok, who do I know someone with all of these qualities?" Rukia asked herself as Sode no Shirayuki was laughing then said…

"You know her perfectly, just keep thinking and get out of my world because I need some rest." Sode no Shirayuki said as she stretched her tired body

"Yeah whatever, I'm out of here, from your world!" Rukia said sarcastically as she left her inner world and was falling into sleep but woke up when Hana entered her chamber and said, "Rukia, lord Kuchiki is waiting you in the library"

"Ah I totally forgot about that, ok I'm coming. I'll just wash my face." Rukia stated as she went to the bathroom to wash her sleepy face.

* * *

In the library

Byakuya came late from work, changed his captain haori and went to the library to finish some reports and to talk to Rukia.

"So Byakuya you're so happy today and I'm so glad to see you happy." Senbonzakura told her master as he kept signing some papers.

"Do you think she'll agree to marry me?" Byakuya asked as he stopped checking the huge hill of papers in his table and entered his inner world.

"Well from what we heard that day in Hisana's grave, I know she would agree but I don't know how her reaction to the news would be." Senbonzakura said as she kept wondering around.

"Senbonzakura, you had been my companion in life, always been by my side and I thank you for that but I'm afraid that she won't agree and if she didn't I'd close my heart for good this time." Byakuya said and for the first time he didn't hide his fear from Senbonzakura.

"Don't you worry about anything for now, because the bride is so close to the library." Senbonzakura told her master as he left his inner world to meet Rukia while she started making some plans.

Rukia entered the library, greeted her nisama and took a sit.

"How are you doing?" Byakuya asked which shocked her.

"I'm doing fine. "She replied

"How was your day at work?" He asked her while checking some papers.

"It was fine." She answered then asked her nisama, "Nisama are you alright?"

Byakuya was shocked from that question and said "Yes, I am fine but why are you asking?"

"Ah nothing." She replied so fast that made Byakuya understand she was nervous and he just didn't like that.

"Rukia, do I frighten you?" Byakuya asked a question which totally surprised Rukia

"A-Ah.. I- no, you don't frighten me." Rukia replied as she tried to calm down herself.

"Then tell me what is bothering you." Byakuya told Rukia

"N-Nothing , honestly I want to know why anyone isn't telling me who is the bride." Rukia asked Byakuya who didn't know what to say.

"They didn't tell you because I asked them to." He replied and his answer was shocking to Rukia.

"And why don't you want me to know who is the bride?" Rukia asked with soft but angry tone.

"Well Rukia because I just don't want you to know." He replied to Rukia, who couldn't believe what she heard, Rukia got up looked at Byakuya and without any word, she headed to her chamber and cried all night until she felt sleep.

* * *

The next morning

Like always, the unrelated siblings woke up and had their breakfast like nothing happened yesterday and headed to their work to what seemed for them a normal day but it definitely wasn't.

"Rukia, taichou wants you to submit these papers to the eleventh squad." Kiyone told Rukia then went to start fighting with Sentarō. Rukia took the papers and headed to the eleventh squad to find the entire lieutenant sitting, laughing and drinking sake and one of them was Renji who shouted at Rukia.

"Rukia why are you holding papers, don't say you forgot!" Renji shouted at his friend.

Rukia was shocked, I mean what could she forget, "Forget what Renji?" She asked while looking at the gazing lieutenant

"Today is the day for lunch I've sent you a message yesterday with….." Renji didn't complete because Rukia interrupted him and replied to her shocked red headed friend, "Ok wait, you said we'll have lunch but never set a date and for sure I didn't get a message"

"But I told taichou and he said he'll inform you." Renji told angry Rukia.

"Ah!, that bastard" Rukia said bitterly and loudly while everyone was in totally shocked because Rukia Kuchiki called the sixth squad taichou a bastard loudly for everyone to hear. Renji got up and went to the furious Rukia as she handled the reports to Yumichika .

"Rukia is everything alright?" Renji asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, you know what I'm here now, let's have fun and eat our lunch." Rukia stated as she sat between Rangiku and Nanao

"Wow, what have Kuchiki taichou did to you?" Rangiku asked as she poured some sake into Rukia's cup.

"Nothing, don't you worry let's just have fun, I mean we never had all of us a lunch together, am I right?" Rukia asked as she drank her sake in one shot.

"She is definitely not in a good mood." Kira stated as the other lieutenant nodded in agreement.

"Well then let's eat our lunch, so I can go and finish the remaining reports." Nanao said which made Rangiku to laugh and say, "Come on you missed Kyoraku taichou that fast?" mockingly asked her friend Nanao

"You're so funny, I'm not like you Rangiku." Nanao replied while fixing her eyewear.

"Ok stop talking and start digging because I didn't have a good breakfast." Rukia stated as they all started eating and joking.

* * *

Four hours passed, lunch in the eleventh squad was fun and nice, everyone scattered after they finished their lunch and headed to their squads.

Rukia finished her work earlier today because she simply wasn't in a good mood, Renji tried his best to find out what happened to his closest friend but couldn't get anything out of her.

Rukia reached home, went to her chamber, changed her shinigami robe, had a warm bath but as she reached her futon to sleep, Hana entered Rukia's chamber.

"Rukia the elders are waiting you." Hana told Rukia

"Why the hell are they waiting for me?" Rukia furiously asked

"Ok first what's wrong?" Hana asked in a worried tone as she sat in the futon.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm ok." Rukia replied while holding a tear, Hana hugged her tightly and said, "It's alright to cry sometimes, so let it go." Then Rukia started to cry bitterly, "He doesn't love me at all Hana." Rukia told Hana, who let go and wiped Rukia's tears by her white tissue.

"You mean Byakuya, I believe something happened yesterday, right?" Hana asked Rukia who went to wash her face.

"He ordered everyone not to tell me who is the bride to be but that didn't anger me, what hurt me was when he said he just didn't want me to know." Rukia said as she dried her face and sat in front of the mirror looking at herself, "You know what, he hates me because I remained him of Hisana." Rukia told Hana who started to comb Rukia's black hair.

"He loves you and you don't look like Hisana san." Hana told Rukia.

"Yeah really, I look exactly like her." Rukia said as she touched her face.

"Let me tell you this, you and Hisana san are totally different, yes you look alike, actually look like twins but your personality is so different, you're strong, she was weak, you're always happy, she was always sad, when you smile you light this big manor, you're the heart of this house and she was not." Hana told smiling Rukia and kissed her in the forehead, "Well you're ready, so don't keep the elders waiting that much."

"Yeah, don't want them to cause any trouble, thank you Hana." Rukia said happily as she hugged the only person who literally understood her and who she sees as the mother she never had.

* * *

In the meeting hall

The elders like always were discussing some of the noble house problems but stopped when Rukia arrived to the meeting hall and greeted them.

"Hello Rukia, how is the wedding preparations going on with you?" the sixth seated elder asked.

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about?" Confused Rukia asked the elders

"What you mean you don't know what we are talking about?" third seated elder asked and before Rukia could answer the fourth seated elder said, " You're supposed to start buying your wedding kimono and anything else that you need."

"I won't worry about that, nisama always bring me kimonos." Rukia replied while calming down herself.

"Why would lord Kuchiki buy for you your wedding kimono?" The second seated elder asked, who was so confused of what Rukia said.

"But why nisama would buy me a wedding kimono?" Rukia asked with worried and confused tone.

"Oh my god, he didn't tell her." The tenth seated elder said while all the elders were in shock.

"Tell me what?" Rukia asked the elders who were talking to each other in low voices.

"Well, I have a good plan." The first seated elder spoke and it was the first time for Rukia to hear her voice.

"What is the plan?" The ninth seated elder asked.

"I'll say it but first, Rukia do you know who is the bride?" The first seated elder asked Rukia, who said no.

"Well let me tell you, who is she." The third seated elder said and with a smile he said, "It's you."

Rukia was shocked, surprised, she was so lost, didn't know what to say or how to act, she just remind silent.

"I know this is a shocking news to you and for us too because Byakuya didn't tell you the bride is you." The eleventh seated elder said, then the first seated elder interrupt and said, "That's why you must take a revenge on Byakuya." What she said surprised all the other elders.

"What do you mean, shall I act like I don't know anything." Rukia asked the elders

"Well let me tell you this first, Lord Kuchiki didn't tell you because he might have gotten afraid that you won't accept to get married to him and that's why he kept it secret from you." The first seated elder said as she looked at Rukia then completed, "So you should do what we women are good at."

"And what is that?" Rukia and all of the elders asked.

"Seduce Byakuya Kuchiki." The first seated elder said with a big grin in her face which surprised the other elders.

"You know what, I'll do it and he'd regret that he didn't tell the bride is me." Rukia stated, she bowed and as she headed to the door, she turned around and said, "You know what, you aren't that bad." With a smile she left, leaving the elders in quite astonishment of her honesty which made the first seated elder to say with a great confidence, "The wedding will be held after one week from now, one week will have fun to see Byakuya get little tortured, it'd be too much fun." All of the elders laughed loudly of that thought, now it was their time and Rukia's time to play a little funny, harmless but dirty game with sixth squad taichou and lord of the noble house.

* * *

**Well here is the fifth chapter and for all of this visitors who just read but never review, you should review cuz today is my B day (I'm finally 18) and It have taken me 3 hours to write this chapter and now I'll go out and have fun with my family and buy some stuff for my party which would be on Thursday, so you should better review and to those who always review thank you, you encouraged me each time to write more. So my sixth chapter will be posted on Tuesday, till then I'd just get wild cuz I'm 18 for god sake!**


	7. Chapter 6: Revenge On You

_Chapter Six_

_Revenge On You _

_Part One_

Byakuya got up from bed as always, walked towards the window and opened the curtain to allowing the sun's light to make its way to the room, entered the bathroom, had a warm bath which was prepared five minutes ago before Byakuya wakes, he sunk into the warm bath enjoying the sakura smelled shunpo that he used with a smile in his face, he got out of the bath, dried himself, wore his black robe, his captain haori, put on his kenseikan ,looked at the mirror, held his famous zanpakuto and headed to what he thought would be a normal breakfast.

Rukia got up from bed as always but with a sinister smile crossing her delicate, soft and milky face as Hana entered her chamber in order to prepare a hot bath for the future lady Kuchiki, then saw that creepy smile and knew Rukia is up to no good.

"Good morning, my child." Hana spoke as she entered the bathroom with two other servants.

"Good morning to the best lady ever!" Rukia shouted back as she jumped up and down in her bed while holding chappy the rabbit. The servants were preparing the hot bath for Rukia as Hana went to see what is happening with the suddenly happy Rukia.

"Rukia are you alright?" Hana asked still jumping Rukia, who looked at Hana and said,

"I'm so happy today Hana because I'll finally take my revenge on someone." Rukia stated as she jumped up happily like a little girl.

"Well then I feel sorry to that person." Hana said which made her earn a laugh from Rukia, "Now get down because the bath is ready."

"Ok, lady Hana." Rukia said as she laughed while removing her pink chappy pajamas and headed to the hot bath.

Byakuya and Ginrei were taking their ritual tea in the garden as breakfast was being prepared.

"Grandfather, I've invited the 13 gotei captains for a dinner tonight and I wish you'd be there." Byakuya told Ginrei, who nodded and sipped his tea.

"So did you talk to the bride?" Ginrei asked as he looked at Byakuya

"No, I didn't." Byakuya replied as he gazed to the blue sky above him while thinking how he would tell Rukia that she is the bride, the one he wants to get married to, the one he wants to spend his life with.

Keiji arrived to the garden to see both Kuchiki men talking and having a good time.

"Breakfast is ready." Keiji said where two servants came to clean the table in the garden as both Byakuya and Ginrei entered to the restroom and sat in the table.

"Keiji where is Rukia?" Ginrei asked Keiji.

"Here I am grandpa." Rukia spoke as she walked towards her grandfather and gave him the morning kiss

"I wish that I'll get that kiss every morning even if you get married." Ginrei said as he smiled while looking at Byakuya, who just turned his gaze away from his grandfather and turned into approaching Rukia, she was heading towards Byakuya with a nervousness she hid with a seductive smile, she stopped when only inch was separating them, she came close to Byakuya's face and she did it!, she kissed him in the cheeks and said, "Good morning nisama." She took her sit and started to eat the delicious breakfast while Byakuya was in a total shock of what happened a few seconds ago, then he snapped out of his thought when Ginrei asked him, "Byakuya did you choose the dinner's menu?"

"Ah, well I've left that to Keiji." Byakuya said as he looked at Keiji.

"Yes, we've already prepared the menu and everything will be ready for the dinner." Keiji told.

"Nisama, I just want to inform you that I'll be late because I've too much work." Rukia told Byakuya as she sucked the strawberry slowly, licking it in and out as she made a squawking sound which turned on Byakuya at that moment, he just couldn't take it anymore, he got up and said, "I don't care how much work you have, you should be here at 8 because you have a dinner to attend to tonight." as he headed to the 13 gotei, leaving Ginrei staring at angry Rukia.

"Ah! I'd kick his ass one day." Rukia shouted loudly which surprised both Ginrei and Keiji who started to laugh at the petite, angry woman sitting in front of them.

* * *

Byakuya arrived to the sixth squad finding his lieutenant Renji singing happily instead of checking the hills of papers in front of him.

"When you finish singing Abarai, check these papers and I'll give you more for suckling out in your job." Byakuya told his fukutaichou, who in hurry started to check the papers.

"If I were you, I wouldn't have listened to him and I'd just keep singing." Rukia told Renji, who was shocked of what she said.

"When did you get here?" Busy Renji asked.

"I just came now, so do you want to get out for a while?" Rukia asked Renji

"Yeah really, then taichou will unlashes his zanpakuto on me." Renji told bored Rukia, "Taichou is inside if you came to talk to him."

"I didn't come for him, I'm just bored nothing to do." Rukia stated as she sat in front of Renji.

"Don't you have some reports to check or submit?" Renji asked as he went through and checked each and every paper.

"I've finished them all yesterday and today I'm free." Rukia told her friend as she played with her black, soft and bright hair.

"Well you're lucky you have nothing to do and you'll have a nice dinner tonight." Renji said to Rukia.

"Yeah right, I won't have that dinner with them." Rukia told Renji who just finished one set of papers.

"Come on what happened now?" Renji asked as he looked at Rukia

"I just won't have that dinner and that's all, you know what I got go." Rukia said loudly to Renji who was surprised of that sudden reaction.

"Ok just relax, don't be mad." Renji said as he got up and went to Rukia's side.

"Can you wait for half an hour; I'll finish these papers and go out, me and you." Renji told his friend.

"Ok, I can keep you accompany." Rukia said with a smile as she and Renji started to talk about life and work.

Byakuya was at his office when he felt a Rukia's resistu approaching and he was surprised that she didn't come for him, she came for his fukutaichou. He didn't have anything to do for now, so he started to think of what happened early at the morning, when Rukia kissed him and that sexy gaze she got as she sucked that strawberry, for the first time in life, he wished he was that strawberry.

"Ah Rukia I must make you mine as soon as possible." Byakuya said to himself as he heard the door's knob being opened, as the only one he didn't want to see right now entered his office and without his permission sat in front of him.

"Don't you have work to do?" Byakuya asked the petite woman in front of him.

"I remembered that I've finished everything yesterday nisama." Rukia told Byakuya while she looked up the ceiling then back at Byakuya and asked, "So nisama, how are you doing with the wedding preparations, I believe everything is going well."

"Yes, everything is going well but why are you asking." Byakuya asked back as he tried to avoid looking at Rukia.

"Oh, can't I ask if the wedding preparations are going well or not!" Rukia exclaimed as she took out a strawberry candy and sucked it into her mouth, while gazing at the staring Byakuya.

"W-Well of course you can ask, don't you have a work to do?" Byakuya asked as he tried his best to control himself.

"I've already told you, I'm free there is nothing to do." Rukia said happily as she knew the effect she is doing in Byakuya Kuchiki, "_why not do something else" _she said to herself. She got up and went to Byakuya's side and said, "Nisama you always work hard, allow me to massage your back."

As Byakuya was going to refuse, he felt her hands taking his captain haori, loosed his black hakama and began to massage him, slowly but strongly as he started to relax to Rukia's little soft hands.

"Want me to get little lower?" Rukia asked Byakuya who agreed by groaning which the answer Rukia wanted to her. She told him to lay in his abdominal side, he changed his position and as he felt delicate, warm hands massaging his back, up and down.

Rukia was blushing hard to see his toned body in front of her, she massaged him and knew where to stroke to relax him, 20 minutes passed, Rukia stopped as she felt a familiar resistu approaching Byakuya's office, Byakuya too felt it, he sat up and pulled up the loosed hakama and put on his white captain haori. Renji entered and put the papers that need to be signed in the table.

"Taichou, this papers need to be submitted today, so I need your signature on them." Renji told his taichou as he looked around to find Rukia licking happily her candy.

"Ok, I'll sign them now; you can get back to your work Abarai." Byakuya said to his fukutaichou who bowed and returned to his work.

"Well, too many papers mean too much work, so I'll go now and whenever you need another massage just tell me." Rukia said as she went near Byakuya and bent down to kiss him in his cheeks.

"See you at home nisama." Rukia said as she sucked her candy and gave him that gaze that dizzied him and went out of his office.

Byakuya was in shock, Rukia kissed him again and she did a massage to him and he allowed her to, she touched his body and he loved the way it felt.

"Ah why did I let her to do that?" Byakuya asked himself then his zanpakuto spoke,

"You even groaned." Senbonzakura said laughing, "Byakuya Kuchiki groaned from a massage."

"Shut up woman!" Byakuya ordered Senbonzakura.

"I can't do that, I've always liked Rukia but now I love her!" Senbonzakura shouted happily in her inner world.

"I really don't know why my zanpakuto was a female." Byakuya told himself.

"If I were a male, I'd have been just a copy of you and no offence I can't, I'm much funnier than you and for sure much sexier." Senbonzakura said as she laughed at her master.

"Why am I even talking to you, I'd better finish singing these reports." Byakuya said as he started signing each and every paper while checking it to make sure there are no mistakes.

* * *

Rukia went home and she was happy with her achievement, she made Byakuya Kuchiki to groan under her touch. She entered her chamber, changed her shinigami robe, put on her pink chappy pajamas and went to wash her face thinking about what happened today at the 13 gotei.

"So Rukia I believe you had too much fan." Sode no Shirayuki asked her master as she materialized into her form

"Oh you won't believe how much fun I had today!" Rukia exclaimed happily.

"Well tell me what happened." Sode no Shirayuki said to Rukia

"Well, well, well I won't say anything." Rukia told Sode no Shirayuki as laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling while thinking of new ways to make Byakuya squirm under her touch but the second time she'll make him scream of pleasure, just thinking about it made her moan.

"Ok, I believe dirty thoughts are going through your mind." Sode no Shirayuki

"I know that you want to know but I won't tell." Rukia said she started her day dreaming.

"And can I know why you won't tell me anything?" Sode no Shirayuki asked her master

"Yeah, you should know why." Rukia told Sode no Shirayuki, "But no problem I'll tell you, last time when I begged you to tell me who is the bride and you didn't tell me anything"

"I don't want know anything just be ready tomorrow, you didn't practice since the day we came back to soul society." Sode no Shirayuki said as she returned to her usual form leaving Rukia with her dirty thoughts and plans.

* * *

It was already 8 and the 13 gotei captains were going to arrive in one hour, Byakuya got home and went to his chamber, removed his white haori and his black shinigami robes, then took out his kenseikan. He entered the bathroom, had a fast shower and dried himself and wore dark blue hakama then put on his family kenseikan and went to Rukia's chamber to see if she is ready.

Rukia was sleep and dreaming of many things one of them was for sure Byakuya. Hana entered Rukia's room and went to her bed to wake her up, so she can get ready for the dinner tonight.

"Rukia get up, it's already eight and half." Hana stated as she pushed away the blue blanket that covered sleeping Rukia.

"I won't have that dinner, say that to lord Kuchiki." Rukia said as she pulled the blanket over her and snuggled to it.

"You'll attend the dinner even if it means that I'll drag you out of bed and change your outfit by myself." Byakuya stated as he entered her room, Rukia got up from her sleep shocked and looked at Byakuya who stood near the door.

With a smirk Rukia said, "Make me, if you can."

* * *

**Well here is the sixth chapter, finished after a long battle. Well hope you love it not like it ^_* and just click over the review button to light my day.**


	8. Chapter 7: Revenge On You Two

_Chapter Seven_

_Revenge On You_

_Part Two_

Byakuya arrived home at 8, changed his outfit and had fast shower then as he made sure everything is ready to welcome the captains Keiji came and told him, "Lord Kuchiki, Lady Rukia is not ready."

"I'll go and see what's going on." Byakuya said as he headed to Rukia's chamber.

Hana entered Rukia's room without sensing that Byakuya was just behind hear as she tried to wake up sleeping Rukia.

**From Previous Chapter**

"Rukia get up, it's already eight and half." Hana stated as she pushed away the blue blanket that covered sleeping Rukia.

"I won't have that dinner, say that to lord Kuchiki." Rukia said as she pulled the blanket over her and snuggled to it.

"You'll attend the dinner even if it means that I'll drag you out of bed and change your outfit by myself." Byakuya stated as he entered her room, Rukia got up from her sleep shocked and looked at Byakuya who stood near the door.

With a smirk Rukia said, "Make me, if you can."

Both Byakuya and Hana were in total shock to hear that from Rukia, Hana just giggled softly as she saw the shocking expression in Byakuya's handsome face then for the first time after a long time she's seeing a smirk in his face, she knew something is going to happen and she should better prevent it for now.

"Rukia, my child it's not the time for fighting, important people are coming and you should get ready." Hana told laying Rukia.

"Ok, ok is the bath ready?" Rukia asked while gazing at calm Byakuya, "_I must do something to this man" _she said to herself.

"It'll be prepared now, just get up from that bed to choose the kimono you'll wear." Hana stated as she opened Rukia's wardrobe.

"What! No way, I won't wear a kimono." Rukia shouted as Byakuya took a sit near the windows and looked at Rukia and asked, "Then what would you like to wear?"

"Well, my shinigami robe." Rukia replied as she looked at Byakuya.

"That's not going to happen, you're a Kuchiki and when it comes to dinners and parties, you're supposed to be the lady of this house, which means you'll wear one of the kimonos I bought." Byakuya said as Hana took out a beautiful light red kimono with white yellow flowers drawing on it and then took out the pearl necklace Byakuya bought last year and Rukia never had the chance to wear it.

"Ok first I won't wear that kimono even if it's that much beautiful." Rukia stated then turned her gaze from that dress to Byakuya and said, "Second I'm not the lady of this house because I'm not married to you, Nisama." She wanted to hear what will be Byakuya's reply to what she just said right now.

"You're the lady of this house because I say so. Until the day you get married and go with your husband until then you're under my protection, which means you do what I say literally." Byakuya replied as he saw the anger in her eyes. Hana felt the weather is just getting hotter and that's definitely not good, thank god the bath was ready.

"My child the bath is ready." Hana told now angry Rukia who was thinking in way to make that man sitting on her chair to regret what he said just now.

Byakuya stared as Rukia entered the bathroom and the door was closed, it took 15 minutes for Rukia to have her warm bath. Hana went out of the bathroom to get the kimono for Rukia to wear inside the toilet because Byakuya was still in her room. Hana took the kimono as she headed to the bathroom; Rukia was already outside with a pink towel covering her body from her upper chest level to her knees anything past that was open for the view.

Byakuya was surprised, Rukia was standing in front of him with a towel covering her beautiful, silky body from his sight, he couldn't believe what he is seeing, he looked at her from her head to her toe, everything about her was wonderful, he always knew Rukia was beautiful but he never thought like this, her black hair soaked with water which was tripping down her face and shoulders, her eyes, her lips, the little curves he could see, oh he just wished if Hana wasn't here because he could have courted her here and now, just the thought of that aroused him. Hana was shocked of what Rukia did just know, she moved as fast as possible and covered Rukia with that red kimono.

"Hey I've already said I won't wear that kimono." Rukia stated as she gave that sexy gaze to Byakuya who felt so tight down there.

"Ok, let her wear whatever she wants, I just want her to be at the dinner hall at 9." Byakuya ordered Hana as he walked outside the room because he was literally losing control.

"Lady Rukia, you're an adult know you shouldn't do such childish acts." Hana told laughing Rukia.

"C'mon Hana, he is the one who started the childish act you're talking about." Rukia said as she giggled and headed to dry her hair, the only think Hana could do now is just to get Rukia prepared at 9 for the dinner.

* * *

Byakuya walked out of Rukia's room and headed to his chamber, closed the door very fast and leaned on it as he inhaled some air.

"Well, well, Kuchiki I guess that little woman get you high, didn't she." Senbonzakura materialized and started to laugh at her master who gave her his famous death glare.

"What, c'mon Byakuya, she turned you on and she was still covered by the towel, I want to know what will happen if you saw her naked." Senbonzakura stated as she giggled.

"Shut up! I will talk to the elders about the wedding day." Byakuya said as he headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Yeah and tell them what, I want the wedding to be tomorrow." Senbonzakura said as she laughed so hard.

"I'll wait, only six days are remaining for that day." Byakuya said as he dried his face.

"Well I really, really wish you all the best at the dinner tonight." Senbonzakura said as she returned to her usual form.

Byakuya held his famous, talkative but useful zanpakuto and headed to the inner house gate to welcome the arriving guests because it was already 9.

All the 13 gotei captains arrived to the Kuchiki manor as Ginrei, Byakuya and Rukia welcomed them inside.

"Thank you for the invitation to the dinner, Kuchiki taichou" Yamamoto taichou stated as all the other captains nodded.

All of the captains were having a nice conversation in the guest's hall while drinking green tea.

"So Rukia chan, we'll have some sake during the dinner, am I right?" Kyoraku taichou asked Rukia who started to laugh.

"Leave my officer alone Shunsui." Ukitake taichou told his friend, "So Rukia have you been told about something recently." He was asking if Byakuya told her about the marriage that is going to be held six days from now.

Rukia just nodded no, as she knew what he was asking about and looked at her taichou and asked, "Why did something happened, taichou?"

"O-Oh no my child nothing happened, I just was asking." Ukitake taichou replied to Rukia nervously afraid that he might tell her something without knowing, so he just smiled and sipped his green tea.

Captains were talking for an hour, as Kenpachi Zaraki yawned loudly and said, "Either prepare the dinner because I'm not here to hear your little chat or let me go to my office." Rukia giggled softly then Mayuri Kurotsuchi said, "Give him some food or he might day and till then let me search in you vest house Kuchiki taichou, I might find something to do an experiment on."

"Yeah right, so you'd blow the house and then the famous uptight Kuchiki will unlashes his zanpakuto on you and let me say, he'll at least do something good in his uptight life." Kenpachi stated as Mayuri got angry.

Byakuya was already in an irritated mood and now these two dummies were making it much worse.

"Zaraki taichou and Kurotsuchi taichou I believe you should calm down." Restu Unohana taichou said as she looked at her two colleagues.

"Yes, you should or Unohana taichou might take you to the fourth division and then try some new medicines on you." Kyoraku taichou stated as he was about to laugh when he got that creepy glare from Unohana taichou.

Keiji entered the guest's hall and went to Byakuya and informed him that the dinner is ready.

"Well captains the dinner is ready." Byakuya stated as the captains got up and headed to the dinner hall.

They have all took their sits around the table and started to eat.

"So Kuchiki taichou, aren't we going to drink sake, I mean come on this is a dinner." Kyoraku taichou asked as he was eating his food.

"Yes of course we have some sake, Keiji please bring some." Ginrei asked Keiji who happily obliged and brought the sake and started to pour it in each cup.

"Thank you Keiji, your name is Keiji right." Kyoraku taichou thanked the loyal servant who just nodded.

"Well then I believe you're the happiest man ever." Ukitake taichou said loudly which made all the captains to laugh.

"Yeah you can say jokes as much as you want, Jushiro." Kyoraku taichou said as he enjoyed happily the sake he was drinking.

* * *

All the captains were having fun, they talked, shared some funny and embarrassing memories, except two who were just staring at each other, Rukia and Byakuya, they just kept looking at each other until the dinner was finished.

The three members of Kuchiki family were standing near the gate as the captains were leaving.

"Thank you again Kuchiki taichou and Lord Ginrei." Yamamoto taichou stated as he was leaving the Kuchiki manor.

"No thank you and I believe we should have such dinner another time." Ginrei told his old friend Yamamoto taichou who just nodded in agreement.

"Well Byakuya thanks for the sake, it was tasty." Drank Kyoraku taichou stated as Hitsugaya taichou and Soifon held him so he won't fall down.

"I can't believe I'm holding this stupid drank Shunsui." Soifon said while Hitsugaya nodded and said, "Why did they even let him drink that much, he finished four bottles alone."

"Well that is Shunsui; he must drink once in a while." Ukitake taichou said as he giggled.

"Are we going to stay here too much, I want to sleep." Zaraki taichou said as he yawned for the fifth time tonight earning him a death glare from Byakuya.

"Yes, for the first time Kenpachi is right, I've a lot of experiments to conduct." Kurotsuchi said.

"Well you've finally agreed in something, Thank you again Kuchiki taichou for the dinner, we had fun." Unohana taichou thanked Byakuya who bowed and said, "You're welcome Unohana taichou."

"I believe we should leave now." Yamomto taichou said, "See you both at work tomorrow." Mentioning Rukia and Byakuya who nodded and waited until the 13 gotei captains were out of sight and then they went inside.

* * *

Ginrei was so tried, that he went to his room and felt asleep. Whereas Byakuya was roaming in the garden, it was kind of a ritual thing he always did. Rukia went to her room, wore her pajama and looked out of the window to see Byakuya walking in the garden; she wasn't tired because she literally slept the whole day, so she headed to the garden to have some little talk with Byakuya.

Byakuya sat in the ground under the Sakura tree and saw Rukia approaching, he didn't know why but he felt something is going to happen.

Rukia saw Byakuya sitting under the Sakura tree and avoiding to look at her, she headed to the tree and took sit beside him, then sighed and looked up to the sky and spoke.

"So nisama, won't you tell me who the bride is?" Rukia asked as she still kept staring at the dark sky filled of stars.

"I will but it's not the time yet." Byakuya replied as he too stared at the dark blue sky.

"Are you afraid that she won't accept you?" Rukia asked

"Yes." Byakuya replied to the very question Rukia wanted to know its answer. She was surprised she didn't think that Byakuya was actually afraid that she won't accept him. She always thought he hated her because she was nothing except a Rankigo trash he adopted for the sake of her sister.

"Nisama, I have this question that had been in my mind for years." Rukia said as she looked at Byakuya. Who looked back and asked, "What is it that you want to ask?"

"I've always ashamed you, I'm weak, I always get you in trouble, last time you could have died because of me, don't you wish that you've never found me?" Rukia asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

Byakuya could smell it and he didn't like it, he looked at her, lift up her chin so she can meet his gaze.

"You've always been and you'll always be my pride." Byakuya stated as he lowered his face and kissed her in the cheek. Rukia was in shock of what he said and did, he just said she was his pride and he kissed her, Byakuya Kuchiki kissed her in the cheek and she felt a sudden warm comes over her body, she looked at his grey orbs then at his lips which she wanted to fell and tasted totally, she got closer but stopped herself because she still wanted him to overcome that fear and tell her that she is the bride. So until that day she will proceed with her game, she will torture him for a little while waiting for him to stop fearing.

She got up and said, "Well nisama good night for now and I'm sure we'll have too fun much tomorrow." With a smirk, she leaned down and kissed him lightly in his lips, his eyes went wide of what happened and before he could react or do something Rukia was already gone.

He looked at the sky above him and asked, "Do you think I deserve happiness Hisana?" the sky remained silent as warm, soft air touched Byakuya's cheeks, he smiled and knew that he deserve it and this time he won't lose that chance easily.

"Thank you Hisana." Byakuya said as he headed to his chamber, he entered his room, put his zanpakuto near his bed, he changed into a night hakama, he laid down, closed his eyes and fall sleep not knowing tomorrow will be literally a surprising day for him and for the future bride and lady Kuchiki.

* * *

Well hope u love it, sorry if I was late cuz I'm preparing for my party right now, can't wait to start the party and to see my friends some after two weeks and some after two month. So I'm waiting for your reviews and be honest if you didn't like something or if there is any grammar or spelling mistake cuz I'll literally appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 8:Revenge On You Three

_Chapter Eight_

_Revenge On You _

_Part Three_

Four days passed and only three are remaining for the big wedding, just thinking about that made Byakuya to finally think of confirming Rukia that she is the bride to be, the next lady Kuchiki. They both woke up at the same time today but Byakuya went to his office earlier in order to avoid Rukia and think about a way to tell her the big news that what he thought will shock her. Rukia had her breakfast with Ginrei and headed to the thirteenth squad so she can finish her work earlier and faster because she's always been active in the morning.

Everyone in the seireitei was having a nice, beautiful day with a shining sky above them. Renji was like usual checking and submitting reports then stopped when Byakuya entered the sixth squad while thinking about Rukia that he didn't even look what was in front of him and got knocked in his office door which send Renji hard laughing to the floor as every sixth squad member were trying to hold their laughter but couldn't and they all burst out loud.

Byakuya was in shock of what happened, he got a hit by the door and this is all because he was thinking of Rukia. He turned around to see the laughing officers and one of them was his fukutaichou, he coughed and that was enough to attract the attention of the sixth squad seated officers.

"I believe everyone can get a hit by a door once in life." Byakuya stated while giving his famous death glare that silenced the laughter of all of them except Renji who just couldn't stop.

"Abarai fukutaichou, you'll not have your lunch or dinner tonight because you'll simply sit here and finish todays and tomorrows reports." Byakuya told his fukutaichou who opened his mouth out wide to protest but was stopped by Byakuya's death glare.

Byakuya entered his office, sat in his chair and rubbed his head, "That hit for sure was painful." He said to himself as he started checking the papers and signing them in hurry in order to go home and have the talk with Rukia.

As Byakuya was doing his work at his office, Renji was finishing, checking the reports and putting them in order so he can submit them later which will really be a long time to come.

"Ah, why the hell did I had to laugh and opened my big mouth!" Renji shouted at himself as the other seated officers were laughing at their fukutaichou.

* * *

Rukia finished checking, writing the reports and stood up in order to submit them all.

"Rukia chan, Ukitake taichou wants to see you." Kiyone told Rukia who put the papers back in the table and went to her taichou's office. She knocked on the door.

"Yes come please Rukia." Ukitake taichou answered as the Rukia entered the office.

"Yes taichou, Kiyone told me that you want me." Rukia told her taichou as she took a sit in front of him.

"Yes Rukia, you know that four days already passed from the wedding day of Byakuya." Ukitake said as he sipped his green delicious tea. (which I can't live without)

"And what does that have to do with me?" Rukia mockingly asked her taichou who coughed.

"Well Byakuya is your nisama and I believe you shouldn't come to work because you're supposed to get prepared after all you're a Kuchiki." He replied as he smiled nervously.

"Taichou, nisama is the one who'll get married not me, so I don't need to prepare anything because whatever I need will already be there." Rukia said as she looked straightly to her taichou who did his best to calm down.

"O-Oh well I just wanted to inform you this, from tomorrow on you won't come to work because it's your nisama's wedding and when it finishes then it up to you Rukia." Ukitake said as he sipped his tea and giving her the sign that there will be no discussion what he said will be done without protesting.

"Actually I don't mind to take some rest, I mean I've already finished today's and tomorrow's reports and I'll just go now to submit them." Rukia told her taichou who seemed relieved to hear that from one of his best seated officers.

"I don't want Kiyone and Sentarō to start fighting, so I'd appreciate if you divided the papers that need to be submit and give it to them equally and you can then go home." Ukitake taichou told Rukia who stood up.

"Hai taichou and well then I'll say you after three days." She bowed and headed to give the papers to both her colleagues and then go home to meet the prince charming Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

It was already evening and both the unrelated siblings came from work, headed to their rooms so they can get cleaned up to get ready for the dinner.

Rukia was in her room, taking out her black robes and went to have a fast, cold shower. It took her ten minutes then she walked out of the bathroom, put on one of her many chappy pajamas, dried her hair and lay in her bed to read some comic books she brought from the real world.

In the meantime, Byakuya was having a cold shower, and then he wore a dark green robe and removed his kenseikan because he really didn't need it tonight. He looked at the mirror, for the first time saw someone he didn't see for a long time, someone that just vanished with no trace, he saw himself happy, frightened, worried all of it together, he just stood there, exhaled and inhaled some air, then headed to the dining hall to find his grandfather talking with their old servant Keiji.

* * *

Dinner was ready; everyone was around the table, Rukia, Byakuya and the old man Ginrei.

"So how was your day, my children?" Ginrei asked as he ate slowly.

"It was good grandfather." Byakuya replied as he too ate slowly.

"Well about me, it was kind of weird." Rukia stated as she looked at Ginrei then Byakuya who lowered his head to avoid looking at her.

"What was strange for you Rukia?" Ginrei asked as he got interested.

"Well I've finished the paper works and I was heading out to submit it but then Ukitake taichou asked me to come to his office." She said as she gazed to nervous Byakuya.

"And then what my child?" Ginrei kept asking as he gave all of his attention to Rukia.

"He said that I should take off these coming three days because nisama is getting married and because I somehow involved and so I should get prepared, I mean no offence but nisama is the one getting married not me." Rukia said laughing as she could see that little drop of sweat falling down Byakuya's temple.

"You're Byakuya's sister that's why you need to be prepared." Ginrei said giving some little time for Byakuya some he could finally talk to Rukia.

"Yeah I guess you're right grandpa, its nisama's wedding and I should be prepared in the best way." Rukia said as she chewed her food happily.

Dinner was finished and everyone headed to their room except Byakuya and Ginrei.

"My son I believe you should tell her tonight." Ginrei told his grandson who was sitting in front of him.

"I know, I'll tell her but grandfather I'm worried of her reaction towards such news." Byakuya stated as he drank some water.

"Don't you worry, who knows what might happen." Ginrei told Byakuya and stood up to go to his room, he approached his grandson and asked, "I don't think you want to lose her, do you Byakuya?" and went to his room leaving Byakuya alone in his thoughts.

Meanwhile Rukia was again in her room looking at her comics and waiting for Byakuya to show up.

"Ok, I really do believe this will be hard." She said to herself as she went through the pages without even taking a glimpse on them. She kept thinking and then felt Byakuya's resistu approaching to her room, she breathed in and out then held her comic book, looked at the door's knob which was turning down and started reading as she didn't know who was coming in such late night.

Byakuya kept thinking for five minutes in the dining hall was snapped out of his thoughts when Keiji entered to make sure everything was clean and in its proper place.

"Lord Kuchiki, do you need something?" Keiji asked Byakuya who just gazed at Keiji and smiled.

"Yes but what I need is not in this room." Byakuya said as he headed to Rukia's chamber. Keiji just smiled back, turned off the lights which Rukia insisted to have in the Kuchiki manor.

* * *

The door was opened; Byakuya entered slowly to Rukia's pink, full of chappy stuff room and closed the door behind.

Rukia looked at Byakuya and asked, "Nisama, do you want something?"

"Yes I want to talk to you about an important matter." Byakuya said as he took a sit in Rukia's comfortable chair.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rukia asked as she put down the comic book and looked at Byakuya.

"No you didn't, I did." Byakuya said which surprised Rukia.

"Nisama will never do something wrong unless it was for best benefits to the family's matters." Rukia said as she wanted to know what the hell have he done wrong.

"I wanted to have something that doesn't belong to me." He said ad he lowered his head.

"And may I ask what that is?" Rukia asked as she got up from her bed and headed to Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at approaching Rukia who stopped just little inches away from him; he stared at her beautiful orbs and said, "I wanted to have you."

"But you already have me nisama." Rukia said as she tried her best to let him let it all out.

"I have you as a sister." Byakuya said and stopped took a breath, stood up and only very, very little inches separating them and said, "I wanted you as woman."

He finally said it but Rukia wanted him to admit the fact that she is the bride, so she thought of just playing little game on him. "Oh Byakuya, I'll make you say that I am the bride to be tonight."

"I'm sorry I don't think I can be your woman, nisama." Rukia said as she bowed her head.

Byakuya felt this pain shoot through his heart, he thought of what will he do if she didn't accept him but he never knew it'd actually happen.

"Why can't you be my woman Rukia?" He asked as he did his best to hide the sadness and frustration in his voice.

"Because you're going to get married three days from now, I won't accept to be cheated when my wedding day is near and for sure I won't accept that for your bride either." Rukia said she looked at his eyes which suddenly shone with some hope and that brought a warm feeling to her heart.

"Well then what'll you do, if I said you're the bride to be?" He asked and he was happy but still worried of her reaction.

"Ok first answer me, what will you do if I told you, I already know that I am the bride to be and just wanted you to come and tell me?" Rukia asked mockingly as she held laughter but was out when Byakuya's expression changed into a shocked one.

"You what!" For the first time in history Byakuya Kuchiki, the sixth squad taichou and lord of the noble house screamed which made Rukia to fall to the floor and laugh so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"I-I-I already knew that I-I-I was the bride all along, the elders told me." She started laughing again.

"That elders what!" He shouted again at laughing Rukia.

He held her arms and helped her to stand so they can talk normally.

"Now tell me what did the elders told you." Byakuya ordered Rukia to tell him, who was trying to hold her laughter.

"The elders told me that I am the bride and honestly at first I was angry because I was like the last one to know." Rukia said to Byakuya who was listening.

"Abarai is the last one to know." Byakuya informed Rukia who laughed again.

"Yeah I can't wait to see the expression that will overcome his face." She said as she breathed while still holding Byakuya's hands.

"Leave Abarai for now and continue." He told Rukia

"Well as I said before I was angry at first but then the first seated elder told me to avenge." Rukia said as Byakuya was surprised and shocked from what he is hearing from his wife to be.

"And OH! how sweet and delicious revenge was." Rukia stated as she kissed Byakuya in the cheeks and looked at his eyes and said, "I still didn't accept you're proposal which you didn't do yet but before that I want you to do something for me, so we can live a long happy life."

"And what could that be?" Byakuya said as he started to kiss her cheeks then to her earlobe which he kissed slowly that made Rukia to moan.

"I-I want you to forgive yourself." Rukia stated as she moved away from Byakuya because she knew in any second she might lose control.

"What do you mean forgive myself Rukia." He asked as he regained his composure and stared at Rukia.

"I want you to forget everything that happened in the past and I mean everything. I want you to go to your room now, sit down and to just let go all of the sadness, hatred, and feeling of being guilty, I want to see you tomorrow as a new person, a person who left the past behind forever and for good, a person who want to live each day as it's his last day, I want to see you as the man that I'll believed you're. I only have one request just forgive yourself once and then you'll find my near your side till death throw us apart." Rukia said as she approached Byakuya kissed him in the lips, looked at his eyes which were full of too many things that she wanted none of it to remained tomorrow.

Byakuya didn't know what to say or do; he just smiled at Rukia, kissed her back and headed to his chamber to think of what Rukia just said to him. Rukia's request was the hardest one he ever got to do, she wanted him to forgive himself, he just couldn't do that, it was a hard task to do but if it meant to have Rukia as his then he'll do his best to make it happen.

* * *

**Well guys, I'm sorry for the late uploading. There was just too much weddings, funerals at the same time, so I didn't have any time to upload sooner and also facing problems in making a decision in whether to enter to a medical school or law school cuz I just love them both. So I guess I've already talked too much well then sorry again and I want to see your reviews. PEACE AND LUV TO YA ALL! :)**


	10. Chapter 9:Forgiveness

**Hi everyone, I know that chapter eight wasn't that much good because I didn't like it that much to be honest with you and I really had this writer block thing and a boy in my school died and I was so shocked and sad cuz his sister is a friend of mine, so I wasn't in a good mood at all. So sorry again and before I forget a lot of reviewers told me that Senbonzakura is a male and I already know that, so I just wanted a change, I mean c'mon if I made Senbonzakura a male he'd be just boring as Byakuya and no offence females are much more funnier in every little way then male. So sorry again and I need to stop talking a lot, well here is chapter nine and bonnie appetite ^^**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Nine_

_Forgiveness_

Two days are remaining for the wedding day; servants were working their butts off to make everything prepared for the big day; at the same time Renji was checking the last report and today he would take rest if Byakuya agreed or not.

"Ah, my shoulders are just in total pain, I swear if he wasn't my taichou I'd have kicked his noble ass!" Renji said loudly because no one was in work yet, except…..

"Kicked my noble ass Abarai fukutaichou?" Byakuya who just arrived to the sixth squad asked shocked Renji who tried to turn around but didn't have the courage to do, "Why the hell did I say kick his noble ass, I could have just said kick him?" Renji asked himself but again loudly.

"I can still hear you Renji." Byakuya said as he smirked and stood still behind his sitting fukutaichou who finally turned around, smiled and then asked "Oh, hi Kuchiki taichou what bring you here early?"

"I've come here because there is nothing to do back home." Byakuya replied as he still stared at nervous Renji, "So you said you would have kicked my noble ass, didn't you?" Byakuya asked to the shocked Renji.

"A-Ah I didn't mean literally to kick your…." He just couldn't complete the sentence.

"Didn't literally mean to kick my noble ass Renji?" Byakuya asked mockingly as he had fun torturing poor Renji.

"Ok-ok yeah I really mean it, my shoulders just hurt and I just want to sleep for like one week without waking up." Renji said as he stood up and shrugged a little.

"Well then you go can go and have some rest but not for one week." Byakuya said to Renji who held the papers that need to be submitted.

"Thank you taichou. I should go and submit these papers." Renji thanked Byakuya and bowed as he was heading to submit the papers when Byakuya stopped him.

"You can go Abarai, I'll submit these papers." Byakuya told surprised Renji.

"Are you sure taichou?" Renji asked Byakuya

"Yes you can go and have some rest." Byakuya said as Renji handled him the reports, Renji bowed and said to himself but well again loudly "I believe the wedding have something to do with his strange behavior"

"You don't want me to use my katana on you Renji." Byakuya told Renji who hit himself in the head for thinking out loud again.

"Well I got go, see you after one week taichou." Renji said while smiling then used his shunpo in order not to get bitten by his taichou. Byakuya just stood there and smiled as he was heading to submit those hills of papers he held when the other sixth squad officers entered to the division to do their jobs.

* * *

In the Kuchiki manor everyone was busy in making invitations cards, preparing the food recipes, cleaning the house which was huge, watering the garden and cleaning it because it's the place in which the wedding ceremony will take place first then the guests will go inside to eat, dance and just have fun.

In the meantime, Rukia was having her breakfast but this time alone because lord Ginrei was attending a meeting with the elders.

"My child, you won't go to work so what will you do today?" Hana asked Rukia who was enjoying her whole cereal with low fat milk which she brought from the real world.

"I don't know, I guess I'll practice with Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia told Hana who took a sit.

"No way Rukia, you'll get married in two days and you just can't practice now!" Hana exclaimed to Rukia who looked at Hana and smiled then asked, "Then Lady Hana, what do you want me to do?"

"We'll go and search for you a proper kimono to wear after the wedding and some night kimono, accessories and some other stuff that you need to have for your both wedding day and night." Hana said and laughed as she saw Rukia blush when she heard the wedding night thing.

"Listen about the wedding kimono; it's white so why don't you send someone to buy it?" Rukia asked Hana who just smiled and said, "I won't because your wedding kimono won't be a normal white wedding dress." Rukia raised her head and looked at Hana who smiled brightly.

"Oh my god, how the hell is my kimono going to be Hana!" Rukia shouted but not loudly.

"First it won't be like the normal kimonos you always wear, the ones that restrain your movements, this one which I already ordered will help you to move and dance freely just like your shinigami robes, and to make it unique because my child you're unique, I have told the tailors to draw some light pink sakura flowers on them and in the waist region there wouldn't be the traditional huge belt, it'd be small white belt, with diamond and white gold over it and last your shoes will be white just like the color of your zanpakuto and you'll absolutely look beautiful, my child." Hana said as she cried of happiness because Rukia, her little child is going to get married and live happily ever after.

"Oh Hana, thanks a lot, without you I'd have been lost." Rukia said as she got up and hugged Hana.

Ginrei was coming out of the meeting hall and in his way he saw Keiji standing near the door of the dining hall, he got closer and asked Keiji, "What are you looking at my old friend?" Before Keiji could answer Ginrei turned around to the see such beautiful sight both he and Keiji smiled to each other as they have seen two most beautiful ladies smiling and having a mother and daughter time.

* * *

Renji entered his room and fall into his futon as soon as possible, he was just happy that he'll finally sleep.

"Ah if you were fighting, I wouldn't have got tired this much." Renji said to himself

"Well, you could just become a taichou and then you wouldn't get tired at all." Zabimaru spoke.

"Yeah right, it doesn't mean because I have a banki, I must be a taichou." Renji told his zanpakuto.

"Well yeah you're right, you don't have the skill." Saru the monkey one said while grinning.

"What the hell did you just say?" Renji shouted at his zanpakuto.

"She is said that you don't have the skill are you duff." Hebi the snake one said, as Renji entered his inner world.

"You know I'll practice more and then we'll see who doesn't have the skill." Renji told his zanpakuto as he got up and put on his sleeping hakama, laid his head in the pillow, looked at the ceiling and asked himself, "Rukia do you think we'll ever get together?" as he fall into soundless and comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Rukia, we've already bought everything necessary, so why don't you try your wedding kimono?" Hana asked Rukia as they entered Rukia's room.

"Ah do I need to do this!" Tired Rukia exclaimed as she laid her tired body in her chappy, white and pinky bed.

"Yes my child to make sure it fits you perfectly." Hana said as she moved to take the kimono out of the shopping bag and held it in her tiny, old, wrinkled arm.

"Ok, help me to put it on because I'm so tired." Rukia said as she got up from bed and started to remove the outfit she was wearing. Hana approached her and helped her to wear the wedding kimono, then brought the white gold and diamond belt and roll it just once over Rukia's skinny waist. When she finished Hana just stood there speechless, Rukia was perfectly fit in that kimono, and she was so beautiful.

"What are you staring at Hana, now I believe that it fits, please help me to take it off." Rukia said to Hana who was smiling warmly to Rukia and said, "Look at yourself on the mirror first Rukia."

Rukia didn't know why Hana is making a big fuss about the wedding kimono until the time when she turned around; Rukia was in total shock, that kimono was just made for her and no one else. She turned around in a circle motions as the kimono was just floating with her movements, it was so beautiful, it showed the color of her eyes, it was so silky in her milky skin and the sakura flowers where just so soft, it showed the feminine side she always hid. The belt it was amazing, it shone and gave such simple, lovely but strong and elegant light to her kimono. Everything about the wedding kimono was just lovely and pretty.

"Oh Hana, it's so beautiful, I just look like a princess!" Rukia screamed of happiness as she was just dancing forward and backward as she held her wedding kimono.

"You're a princess my child, now let's take it off your body before anyone see it, we want them to see such beauty in the wedding day, am I right?" Hana asked Rukia who nodded yes in agreement.

They've put the kimono in the wardrobe, Rukia wore her pajamas and lay in her bed and looked at the ceiling and said softly, "Renji I hope you forgot and overcome that love you had for me because my heart is already taken." And snuggled to her chappy as Hana covered her with the blanket, Rukia looked at Hana as she walked outside her room, smiled to herself, closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

It was a short day, Byakuya submitted the reports, and he was in a good mood that he even let Yachiru to ask whatever she wanted to have.

"Byak-kun , I'll come to your wedding if there are cookies and I want your cookies." Yachiru Said as she sat in Kenpachi shoulder.

"I'll make sure of that Kusajishi fukutaichou, well I should leave now." Byakuya said as he was heading to leave, Kenpachi spoke and said, "Ichigo should better be there because I want to kick his ass."

"You better not create any kind of scene in my wedding day Zaraki taichou or then it'd be me the one who will kick you so hard." Byakuya said as he left the eleventh squad division smirking, leaving Kenpachi smiling of that thought, fighting with Byakuya.

"Hey Ken-chan, you better not do anything to Byakuya Kan, he is my cookie factory." Yachiru said as she got off Kenpachi shoulder and went to do her petrol in getting into people's business.

"Kuchiki you're protected this time but one day I'll kick your noble, tight ass and I'll have fun doing that." Kenpachi said as he put his legs in the table and just stared at the ceiling then at his seated officers who were fighting with little Yachiru.

* * *

Byakuya arrived home, went to his room as the dinner was getting prepared. He entered his room went to the bathroom, had a fast shower and wore his night hakama.

He looked at the mirror; he took a good look at himself.

"How can I forgive myself?" Byakuya asked himself.

"By letting all the sadness and guiltiness to vanish just the way you do with your opponents." Senbonzakura told her master.

"And how can I do that Senbonzakura?" He asked his zanpakuto while he stared at the mirror and didn't feel Rukia's resistu approaching his room. Rukia entered Byakuya's room, she saw him standing in front of the mirror talking to his zanpakuto which it seemed to be because he was closing his eyes and talking. She approached him carefully, she heard him ask Senbonzakura how to let that feeling of guilt to go away.

"I just can't stop feeling guilty Senbonzakura, I have done bad things to Rukia, I've never cared about her, never comforted her when she needed, never talked to her, I've always made her feel she was just an outsider, I made her feel she didn't belong here and last but not least didn't do anything when the verdict of her execution was announced, I just stood to watch her as she was so close to death but thanks god that Kurosaki boy came and saved the day. I was always selfish when it comes to Rukia. Now tell me how can I not feel guilty?" Byakuya asked his zanpakuto and got shocked to hear an answer from someone else.

"Because I've already forgave you." Rukia said as she got the courage to get closer to Byakuya and to hug him from behind. Byakuya was in a shock state; he turned around lift Rukia's chin and asked, "Why did you forgive me?"

"Because you gave me something I never thought I'd have, you simply gave me home." She said as she smiled and then spoke, "And because you were always there to protect me."

"Then why would you get married to me?" Byakuya asked as he waited the answer he was afraid to know, Rukia gave Byakuya warm smile, lifted her small foot and kissed Byakuya on his lips and said, " What a stupid question is that, I've agreed because you're the man I've always loved and desired my whole life." Byakuya was surprised of the kiss and that answer, he always thought she agreed because it was her way to repay all the things he has done and given to her, he smiled, looked at the petite woman who was hugging him, he looked at the woman who will soon be his wife, the woman who will soon cherish for the rest of his life. Byakuya smiled lowered his head, well because Rukia was so short for him, he leaned his head and kissed her fully in her mouth, Rukia was shocked at first but then smiled in his lips. They just stood there hugging each other and kissing, Byakuya couldn't pull out for tonight at least, he held Rukia strongly, as she let his tongue to enter her mouth and play in dominance with hers, they kissed passionately, it was Rukia's first real kiss and she truly loved, she didn't know Byakuya's lips would be so warm and comforting. As Rukia was keeping up with Byakuya, his left hand went to Rukia's left breast; he squeezed it softly, which made Rukia to moan in Byakuya's mouth. She moved her left hand and moved her small, delicate fingers through Byakuya's black, soft falling strands of his hair, just the feeling of her fingers made Byakuya to groan. Byakuya moved his hand from Rukia's breast which ached for his touch and pull from the kiss which will make him lose control. Rukia looked at Byakuya with a questioning look. He looked at her and said, "If I didn't stop now, I'd lose control."

"Then lose it." Rukia said as she kissed Byakuya's neck, he stopped her and lift her chin and said, "You deserve the best Rukia and I can't make you mine before the wedding."

"We're going to get married anyway." Rukia said as she touched Byakuya's face and saw for the first time a gentle look at his eyes, she smiled and said, "You're right, I want you to get tortured at least one more day." While laughing as Byakuya hugged her close to his chest.

"You still want revenge, don't you?" Byakuya asked while laughing as he held his future bride closer.

"Oh yeah, I'll torture you every day." Rukia replied as she laughed at Byakuya's upper chest.

"Then lady Kuchiki, what can I do to make you stop doing that?" He asked while he smelled Rukia's black, short, soft and beautiful hair, it smelled like a jasmine and he just loved it.

"I'll stop if you make for me your cookies that Kusajishi taichou always talk about." Rukia replied to Byakuya as she lifted her head and looked at his eyes.

He smiled and asked, "Well then I'll make my famous cookies for you every morning, how about that?"

"Huh, then I'll be the happiest woman ever." Rukia said as they kissed for the last time for tonight.

Keiji knocked at Byakuya's door and said, "Lord and lady Kuchiki dinner is ready, lord Ginrei is waiting you." As he headed to the dining hall with a huge smile across his face.

"Ok, I want to know who he found out that I'm here." Rukia asked Byakuya.

"Well I believe he has heard your loud moan, darling." Byakuya said as he laughed at Rukia as he turned around towards the door and was shocked to get a smack in the head by Rukia who said while smiling, " And I believe you'll get too much of those smacks soon, darling" Rukia said as she ran very fast to dining hall while Byakuya was running to catch her.

* * *

Well, hope you like this chapter cuz it's so simple and I just love it. Can't wait to write the next chapter which will be the last day for their preparations for the wedding day and then will soon get to the real deal of this story. So I'm waiting for your reviews and have fun cuz I'll just go and sleep now, it's 4:30 a.m. here in K.S.A, I know I'm crazy to stay awake in such late hour but I usually sleep at 7:00 a.m., I'm just so tired today, so got go, have fun, good morning to you and good night to me heeeeeee :)


	11. Chapter 10:Bachelor Party 1

**Hello ladies and gents. I'm really in a good mood today so this is chapter ten, hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, I only have my poems, my song lyrics, Dan Brown's book which I'm reading now, and I mean wow the lost symbol is awesome. I'm just in the first pages and I've got excited it's just wow and of course can't read a book without the delicious Baskin Robbins ice cream which I'm enjoying. Ok I'm talking a lot and got just shut up, so BONNIE APPETITE!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Ten_

_Bachelor Party_

_Part One_

One day was remaining; everyone in the Kuchiki manor was busy. Keiji was roaming around the house to check if everything was clean and neat, making sure the food menu is prepared well. It was a busy day for everyone in the whole seireitei because tomorrow is the day in which Byakuya will finally get married.

Renji woke up, had a fast hot shower, put on his shinigami robe, held his zanpakuto and headed to the sixth squad.

In meantime, Byakuya woke up early to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. He was heading to have his breakfast but was interrupted by Keiji.

"Lord Kuchiki." Keiji called as he was heading to Byakuya.

"Yes Keiji, is anything missing or need to be repaired?" Byakuya asked as he looked at his old loyal servant and more than that Kuchiki's loyal friend.

"Oh no Lord Kuchiki, it's just you have some guests." Keiji replied while smiling.

"And who are these guests Keiji?" Byakuya asked as he saw the smile in Keiji's old but warm, comfortable face.

"Well I believe you should just go to the guests' room and see by yourself because I have a lot of things to check." Keiji replied as he bowed and headed to again make sure everything is alright and in its proper place.

Byakuya turned around to see leaving Keiji. He sighed and headed to meet his unknown guests.

* * *

Rukia was still sleeping and having a nice dream of herself in her wedding kimono which she definitely loved. She snuggled to her chappy as she smiled and called Byakuya's name. As the same time Hana entered Rukia's room and giggled when she heard Rukia calling Byakuya as she blushed in her sleep state and hugging chappy which in her dream was no else except Byakuya.

"Ok child get up, it's already eight." Hana said as she opened the curtains to let the suns light to shine the already shone room from happiness.

"Hana, I want to sleep leave me alone." Rukia said as she covered her face by her pink, chappy blanket and blushed again.

"Rukia my child get up, you'll get married tomorrow and some guests are waiting for you." Hana said as she prepared a fast bath for Rukia because she will definitely have a long day.

"What guests are you talking about?" Rukia asked as she threw the blankets and yawned loudly.

"I believe you should get up and see them yourself." Hana said as she took a towel out and walked to Rukia's bed.

"But I really want to sleep, the dream was so romantic." Rukia said as she accepted Hana's warm hands to get up from her cozy bed.

"I believe you; you were blushing in your sleep." Hana said as she laughed when Rukia blushed again.

"Ok stop mocking me and help me to have this fast shower of yours." Rukia said as she headed to toilet.

"Ok lady Kuchiki." Hana said as she followed blushing Rukia.

* * *

Byakuya was shocked to see the all of the 13 gotei taichous sitting together, having some tea and chatting except Restu, Soifon taichou, Yamomto and Komamura taichou were busy in other stuff.

Ukitake felt Byakuya's resistu, turned around, smiled and said, "You've finally showed up Byakuya."

"Hello Ukitake taichou." Byakuya said as he closed the door behind.

"Hello Byakuya, so I know you're wondering what we are doing here in this early morning instead of being in our jobs." Ukitake taichou spoke as Byakuya was greeting the other taichous.

"Yes, I'd be pleased to know." Byakuya replied as he took a sit near but little far from Hitsugaya taichou who looked bored.

"Well, Byakuya we're all here to take you to the real world except as you can see Yamomto taichou and Komamura taichou who are busy" Ukitake taichou said to surprised Byakuya.

"What for if I may ask?" Byakuya asked to the smiling Jushiro.

"Jushiro you're so boring, I'll tell you Byakuya." Kyoraku taichou interrupted his friend. "Listen my friend; we'll take you to the real world because you'll have a bachelor party."

"What party did you just say?" Byakuya asked.

"A B.A.C.H.E.L.O.R, bachelor party." Shunsui spelled the word bachelor as he smiled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have time to do such things." Byakuya said as he got up to leave.

"Wait Byakuya, you don't get it. We'll go to the bath house get you cleaned, shaved and then at night you'll have the party." Shunsui said to Byakuya who turned around and said.

"I'll go the bath house alone which we have here in soul society and I don't need to shave because I believe you can see my face and I for sure don't need your B.A.C.H.E.L.O.R party." Byakuya said and spelled the bachelor word.

"C'mon Byakuya, please you know that old man won't give us such chance again except if someone else got married which I don't think will be soon. So please just agree." Shunsui said as he looked at other taichou to make them speak.

"We've left our jobs Byakuya, you wouldn't lose anything. We asked Keiji and he said everything is alright nothing to get worried about." Jushiro said as he gave one of his very, very warm smiles.

"He doesn't want to go, so leave him alone." Hitsugaya taichou spoke for the first time today.

"Yes, the little kid is right." Zaraki taichou said as he got an angry shouting from Toshiro.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!" Toshiro shouted at Kenpachi who just grinned.

"Well, I can see you're angry about hearing that Hitsugaya taichou." Kurotsuchi taichou said.

"Yes I am because I'm not a child, I'm just short." Toshiro stated.

"Well you're a child if you want that or not but about your height I believe that I can help you, I'd love to try some of my experiments on you." Mayuri said as he gave one of his creepy smiles.

"You're crazy, why don't you try your own experiments on yourself." Toshiro stated as he started a fight with the scary taichou, followed by Kenpachi entering the fight.

Both Ukitake taichou and Kyoraku taichou were begging stubborn sixth squad taichou.

"Ok I'll go but no such thing as fouling around and I'm saying that to you Shunsui." Byakuya said as he earned very wide smile from Jushiro and crying Shunsui.

"Well guys, let's hit the road." Shunsui said as he stood up to the other three taichou who didn't listen to him. Jushiro smiled and said, "You have been reading too many books Shunsui." earning a gaze from Shunsui who just went to the other taichous.

"Well Byakuya, just relax for today, everything will be fine tomorrow." He batted in Byakuya's shoulder.

Sixth taichous from the 13 gotei where heading to the real world to have a bachelor party for Byakuya who didn't like the idea but just couldn't refuse. Byakuya opened his own Senkaimon gate to go the real world which seemed a terrible idea to him.

* * *

Rukia wore her robes and headed to see her guests who she could hear their giggling and loud voices.

"Oh, here she is." Rangiku got up and went to give a hug to Rukia who got sympathy glares from the other woman. Rukia couldn't breathe; she was stuck between Rangiku's huge breasts.

"Ok, let go of her Rangiku." Nanao said as he got up to pull Rukia out safe.

"Wow that was literally breathe taking." Rukia said as he started to regain her breathe, "So what are you all doing here, I don't think today is women association club meeting?" Rukia asked as she took a sit near Restu taichou.

"If we have a meeting, that sexy husband of yours won't allow it." Rangiku said as she saw Rukia lowering her face to hide her blush.

"Then why are you here?" Rukia said as she saw Rangiku grin from that question.

"We'll take you to the real world." Unohana said as she smiled to Rukia who smiled back and asked, "And why would we go to the real world?"

"Well because you'll have a bachelor party." Nanao said as she fixed her glass.

"Ok you're kidding right?" Rukia asked.

"If they were kidding I wouldn't have waste my time coming here, Rukia chan." Soifon said.

"Rukia, you'll get married which means you'll not be single again. So you and us will go to the real world, go shopping, buy some clothes and make ups for your wedding day and of course to the bath house after all of the shopping. Then last we'll celebrate your bachelor party." Rangiku said as she imagined drinking sake and having fun which will happen if Rukia said yes.

"I don't know, I mean may be Byakuya need something." Rukia stated.

"Don't worry about that, because Byakuya is going to have fun in the real world too." Rangiku told shocked Rukia.

"What! Is he going, I mean with whom?" Rukia asked

"The other taichous took him after I believe was hard to battle to win." Soifon said.

"Wow, Byakuya in the real world, having fun and getting crazy. Never thought I'd live to see that day." Rukia said as she earned a giggles from her work colleagues and friends.

"So I believe you're ready Rukia." Unohana said.

"Yeah I've nothing better to do." Rukia said as they all got up.

"Well ladies, shopping is waiting." Rangiku screamed happily earning a giggle from Rukia and boring glare from Nanao.

* * *

The sixth taichous from the 13 gotei arrived to the real world and headed to Urahara Kisuke to get their gigai.

"Well look who came to visit." Urahara said as he got up from his chair and fixing his hat.

"How are you doing Kisuke?" Shunsui asked as Yoruichi was coming out from one of the back side rooms.

"Doing fine Kyoraku taichou" Urahara replied.

"Oh, Byakuya is here." She said as she started to tease Byakuya who just replied.

"Move your claws woman." Byakuya said as he was turning around to leave because he thought it was a bad idea to agree and much more a bad idea to come to the real world.

"Leave him alone Yoruichi, I believe he came here by force." Urahara said as his giggles were hidden under his fan which he brought to his face.

"Stop teasing him both." Jushiro said as they all entered to Kisuke's small shop and took a sit.

"So did you make the gigai Kisuke?" Shunsui asked as he drank red tea that Ururu brought.

"What a nice little girl." Jushiro stated as he sipped he tea and earning a node from Byakuya.

"That's Ururu, what a nice girl indeed." Urahara said as he brought the gigaies.

"Here they are, hope they would fit." He said jokingly.

"So get ready because I'll take you around the town." Urahara said as he smiled to Byakuya.

"We can go by ourselves." Byakuya said.

"Oh you want to have all the fun alone, huh Byakuya." Yoruichi said earning a death glare from Byakuya which made her to laugh.

"Byakuya, I can't let you have all the fun alone and you need me so you won't get lost and especially with Kenpachi and Mayuri with you, some things might happen." Urahara said earning nod from the other three taichous.

"So where will you take us Kisuke?" Shunsui asked as he sipped the red tea he just loved.

"Ok first call me Urahara, second let's go to the bath house first, get our groom cleaned up, then go and to the karaoke to sing and drink some sake which Kyoraku taichou would love to have. And to end the night we'll go to a night club." Urahara said as he smiled.

"That sounds a good plan and you should leave the honorifics and just call me Shunsui my friend." Shunsui said to Urahara who nodded happily.

"Wait, I'll go to al that places you just mentioned except one." Byakuya told Urahara.

"Which place is that Kuchiki taichou?" Mayuri asked

"The night club, from its name I feel it's so cheap place for someone like me to go to." Byakuya said as he sipped his tea.

"Byakuya, it's a normal place, you'll dance no one will even bother to stare at you or you can just sit and drink. We'll dance and get little crazy." Urahara said

"He is right Byakuya; I won't dance because of my illness, so you won't be alone." Jushiro said as he gave that comforting smile.

"I'll go anywhere, if it means to find someone to start a fight with." Kenpachi stated.

"Kenpachi just for today, please no fighting." Jushiro begged the eleventh squad taichou.

"Ok, just for today." Kenpachi said earning a smile from Jishro.

"So put on your gigai and let's go to the bath house." Urahara said as Yoruichi was heading outside.

"Yoruichi don't forget the other guests ok." Urahara said as he and the six taichous headed out to the bath house.

"Don't you worry!" Yoruichi said as she smiled to herself. She was waiting for Rangiku to bring Rukia along with Nanao, Isane, Momo, Unohana taichou and of course her friend Soifon.

* * *

The captains reached the first place on the list which was the bath house. They got in, paid the fees of the service they'll have. Took the keys and went to take off their outfits in the locker room.

"Now all of you have these small keys, which are used to open your own locker take your towels with you. To take off your clothes go to the bathroom just right there behind the fifth row of lockers." Urahara told the captains and explained to them everything and went to toilet to take off his outfit.

They were all in the toilet, removing their clothes, any rings, bracelets or anything that can be lost when they get inside that hot bath.

Byakuya first removed his kenseikan, then the pair of shirts and jeans Urahara bought to all. Then wore a shorts and held small white towel. He was the first to change and put everything in the locker, then closing it with his key.

The second one to get change, was Shunsui who was excited about this whole short but what will for sure be one of the best trips. He went to his locker and saw Byakuya standing waiting for them.

"Byakuya, you're even fast in changing that's good because it'll definitely help you in your wedding night." Shunsui said as he giggled when he saw that disgust look in Byakuya's face of what he said right now.

"C'mon don't give that look. It's normal you should be happy because you can take off Rukia's clothe in one strike." Shunsui said earning a giggle from Urahara the third one to finish and death glare from Byakuya.

"If you didn't respect yourself Shunsui then I'll return to soul society and you won't have any fun because then you wouldn't have a good reason to say to Yamomto to stay here." Byakuya said as he smirked in Shunsui sad expression.

"No, I'm sorry I won't mock you any more, just please don't raw this beautiful day." Shunsui begged now happy Byakuya.

All the captains finished and heard Shunsui begging Byakuya and just laughed.

"Well Shunsui you should know that you're dealing with Byakuya right now." Jushiro said as he laughed.

"Ok let's go and sink in that hot bath." Shunsui said as they all followed.

There were different types of baths depending in having the options of choosing the natural shampoos they make from famous Japanese flowers, type of service, like having a massage, or being cleaned up by the best people in this job and of course the quantity of the money paid is one of the important and the major factor for a better service.

The captains removed their towels entered the hot bath and choose to use sakura body shampoo. Seven employees showed up wearing shorts.. They got in the hot bath and started to clean up and massage each captain.

"Ah what a nice bath and massage!" Shunsui said as he smelled the sakura body shampoo and loved the hands of his massager.

" Well I get this service every week." Urahara said.

"Then you're the luckiest man ever." Shunsui replied earning a nodded agreement from his dear friend Jushiro who was enjoying every moment.

Two other employees arrived with a bottle of sake and small cups for drinking. Shunsui was relaxing, drifting to sleep but his eyes shot open when hear one of the employees boring some sake into the cups.

"SAKE! I love this place." Shunsui shouted of happiness as he got the first cup and poured it through the quench throat.

"Well I believe all what you wished for is here." Mayuri said as he smacked the hand of his massager and said, "I don't like to be touched you can go."

"Mayuri for the first time we agree on something, yes everything I wished for is here except one thing." Shunsui said as he looked at the creepy but in a good mood twelve squad taichou.

"What is the missing thing?" Urahara asked.

"My Nano chan is missing." Shunsui said as he imagined her sitting at his laps right now and kissing the hell out of him which made him to moan.

"Ah that's disgusting, thinking about such dirty thought instead of using your mind on science." Mayuri said.

"What science are you talking about?" Shunsui asked.

"Science, the technology I'm creating every day, the serums and other things that you won't understand." Mayuri answered.

"No offence but what you do back there in soul society is not science, its madness." Shunsui said as he drank another cup of sake.

"You're boring, you should talk about battles, not such useless things you were both saying." Kenpachi interrupted.

"Talk whatever you want but no adult talk we have a kid with us." Urahara said pointing at Toshiro who got angry and said, "Respect your self Urahara, I am not a kid."

"Yes, he just short." Shunsui said and they all laughed except Byakuya who was totally in another world.

Byakuya was thinking about his wedding tomorrow, hoping everything would be fine and to finish soon because he just can't wait anymore to have Rukia for himself. He smiled at that thought. Getting up every morning, snuggling Rukia to his chest, to smell her beautiful jasmine scent and to feel her milky skin against his and to hear her squirm and moan under his touch. He grinned to himself and snapped out when Jushiro called him.

"Byakuya are you alright?" Jushiro asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes I was just thinking." Byakuya said as he admired this beautiful place.

"Yeah, he was thinking about his future bride." Urahara said earning a nod from Shunsui who he too said, "Imaging her moans under his touch, what a tough man we have right here."

That made everyone to laugh even the employees. The employee who was massaging Byakuya asked.

"Sir tomorrow is your wedding day?" He asked as he massaged Byakuya's back who answered yes.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, we have a special massage and cleaning services for grooms." Said the one who was massaging Shunsui.

"Well you know now that Byakuya is our groom." Shunsui said.

"Ok then after this, Byakuya sama you'll go with us to have a special care so you can be perfect in your wedding day." Said the one massaging Byakuya, Byakuya wanted to refuse but got that comfortable glare from Jushiro telling him it's be nice and relaxing. All the male captains were having fun as the ladies entered the real world and were heading to the ladies hot bath.

* * *

**Ok WOW this is the longest chapter i've even wrote, so hope u enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews I get each time I upload a chapter, thanks a lot because you're encouraging me to write more and again for those who just read without reviewing, c'mon don't be lazy I've even enabled anonymous review cuz I'm so lazy when it comes to logging in and then reviewing but I still review the stories I read, so just review and make me happy cuz I see u all as my if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes then tell me about bye for now and I'll upload after two or three days.**


	12. Chapter 11:Bachelor Party 2

**Hi how r u doing, hope u missed me ;). Well before starting I want to thank ****tokiko76 for telling me that girls don't have bachelor parties but they have a party called bridal shower. So thanks again cuz I really**** didn't know it and guys whenever you find such mistakes just tell me so I can get better.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine; I only have my diary in which I write my evil plans to get revenge from some friends (just kidding!) I don't use a diary but I use my instinct in knowing the right time for striking the enemy, ok I'm really just kidding! I must write a novel someday and I really should stop for now. Well ladies and Gents Bonnie Appetite ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Eleven_

_Bachelor Party_

_Part Two_

As the male captains were enjoying their time in the hot bath, while having massages, drinking sake and having fun chatting together. The ladies arrived to the real world and met Yoruichi, who has been waiting as she prepared the list of places they'll go to.

The seinkmon gate opened, six famous, beautiful and strong ladies arrived. Yoruichi stood up behind Urahara's table in which he create all of his masterminded plans and in which where he and Yoruichi sometimes get little fun from time to time. Yoruichi smiled as the ladies entered the shop and walked towards them.

"Hi girls, you confessed her that fast, what an impressive work." Yoruichi stated as she paved them a way to take their sits.

"Hahaha, I told Yoruichi Rukia wouldn't be a problem." Rangiku said as she took a sit.

"Yeah, not like Byakuya, who I still can't believe will get married." Yoruichi said and added, "Well Rukia you made a great choice because just seeing Byakuya topless will knock you down ladies."

They all laughed as Rukia blushed hard imaging the way she would stare at him stupidly.

"Ok stop talking about Kuchiki taichou, can't you see Rukia as blushing hard." Unohana said as she smiled.

"Yeah we should do that, we'll tease her later." Rangiku said as she winked at the furiously blushed Rukia.

"So Yoruichi san what are your plans for the day?" Nanao said to Yoruichi who called out Ururu to bring some tea.

"Ok, well go to the spa first then go shopping, buy some outfits and make ups for the bride and for ourselves too, then finally which the best part in this whole bridal shower thing is to go to a night club, to smooch with some guys and get crazy." Yoruichi said as Ururu came and started to pour the tea into each ones cup.

"That's sound great, drink sake for the whole night!" Rangiku shouted happily.

"Wait, I'll go to all of the places that you mentioned except the night club." Rukia stated as she sipped her tea.

"And why is that missy?" Rangiku asked as she looked at Rukia.

"I can't go to the night club and smooch with some guys because I'm getting married, tomorrow!" Rukia exclaimed as Yoruichi looked at her and gave her that smirk which means the night club thing have something behind it.

"Yoruichi, I believe you want to take me to the night club for a reason. So can I ask why?" Rukia asked as she tried to think what that cat is trying hide.

"Ah nothing Rukia, it's just a night club. C'mon we'll have fun." Rangiku said as she begged Rukia who just couldn't refuse her friend at least not to day for sure.

"Ok but if I didn't like it, I'll leave." Rukia said as she got a thumb up from Yoruichi and nodding smile from Unohana.

"Ok what are we waiting, I didn't leave my job to just sit and have some tea." Soifon said as she got a wink from Yoruichi who made her blush but thanks god no one looked at her at that moment.

"Yes Soifon is right; we should go fast so we wouldn't get late." Unohana said as earned a nod from her fukutaichou Isane.

"Ok, here are the gigaies." Yoruichi said as she brought them to the ladies without even noticing that she went away.

"Wow, I didn't even notice you went away to bring these gigaies." Momo said as she admired the woman standing in front of her.

"She is not called as the fastest shinigami for no reason Momo." Nanao said to Momo smiled of her little but cute stupidity.

"No problem Momo, now wear you gigaies and let's hit the road." Yoruichi said as she smiled while Nanao just sighed.

* * *

In the meantime, our man were enjoying the hot bath as Byakuya was taken away to have a special treatment because he was the groom.

"What do you think are they doing to Byakuya now?" Kyoraku asked as he enjoyed the sake.

"I believe torturing him which I hope because he deserves it." Kenpachi said

"Don't be mean; we're the ones who asked you to come with us." Kyoraku said

"Well then I'll just take you, so they can torture you too." Kenpachi said as earned a giggle from Jushiro.

"Sorry for you Kenpachi, because now Byakuya is being treated better than all of us." Urahara said as laughed.

"I should go and tell them I'm going to get married too." Kyoraku said letting the captains to laugh at what he said even Kenpachi who said, "Well at least Kuchiki is a lucky bustard but what about you."

They all laughed at sad Kyoraku who just enjoyed in silent and drank his sake.

* * *

Koshiro Ishikawa the owner of one of the famous and expensive spas in Japan, Seisui Spa. Arrived to the spa to check everything is going well. He just pops up twice in month without telling his son Hideaki about it to make sure the customers are well taken of and everything is in its right place. The second reason why he came today because he got a call from his son telling him important customers arrived with Urahara Kisuke who is a regular customer in the Seisui Spa.

When Koshiro got that phone call, he got up from his comfortable sofa put the book he was reading in the small circular table near him, called his driver so he can get ready and went to the toilet to have a fast shower. He got out fast put on his suit, combed his grey, soft hair which attracted a lot of young ladies. Yes he was old, to be precisely he was 66 years old but he still held that strong charisma. He glanced at the mirror, opened his wallet, smiled to his dead wife picture he always have taken with him and said, "It's just another day of important customers but I have this strange feeling that it's not just a normal day."

* * *

Byakuya felt stupid as he was taken to a closed room. He entered and was surprised by the beautiful decorated room. It was painted in light green color with white but soft lights hanging in the walls. White hanging curtains with little yellow flowers drawn in it and he just loved it. Two employees entered the room, each one holding an item that Byakuya didn't bother to ask what was it. One of the employees asked Byakuya to take out the short and cover himself with a white towel. Byakuya did what the employee asked for and then lay in his abdominal side in order to get a massage.

One of the employees brought round plate while holding it carefully and put it in the table. Byakuya saw some smoke being released from the stones he wanted to ask what it was but felt it'll be stupid to do that. The employee looked the Byakuya was looking at stones he smiled and said,

"My name is Ken, Kuchiki Sama and what I'll do to you now is called a hot stone massage. I'll put these stones in your back for 20 minutes it helps in loosening the muscles and increase circulation. After that I'll apply roman chamomile oil to your back and massage it soothes anxieties and just relaxes you. So don't you worry, we'll treat you well." Ken said then looked back, smiled and said, "Inform me please if the stones are getting hotter in order to cool them down."

Byakuya just nodded and felt the warm stones in his back. He loved the feeling of it and didn't mind to stay still for 20 minutes; it wasn't a hard thing to do for a captain like him.

* * *

Rukia and the girls entered a women's famous spa called Heisui Spa which is the second brunch of the Seisui Spa for men.

The spa was painted by pink and white light colors. The place strongly smelled of mixed jasmine and sakura flowers. As they entered, to their right was the reception. It was decorated with a light pink fabric attached to it a white small crystals just shone beautifully in the soft silky fabric. A pretty white woman showed up behind the reception desk. She smiled brightly and said, "Welcome to Heisui Spa."

"Thank you Nozomi, how are you doing?" Yoruichi said as she approached the reception desk.

"I didn't see you. Sorry Shihoin San." Nozomi replied and added, "I am doing fine especially if such customer like you visited our humble spa."

"She really knows how to speak with such eloquence." Rangiku said softly to Rukia who chuckled and nodded yes.

"So how can I help you Shihoin san?" Nozomi asked as she took the big book, in which Nozomi would write the name of customers, their needs and the amount of money paid. Both Seisui and Heisui Spas and the other brunches use the computer for saving files but first they write it all in a big book so that if anything happened to the computers the customer's files and privacy wouldn't be sabotaged, lost or exposed.

Nanao like always have this curiosity about organized things and as soon as Nozomi took out that big book, Nanao laid her two blue eyes into that magnificent book.

"May I ask what do you do with this book?" Nanao asked Nozomi as Rangiku sighed and went to her friend side and said, "I apologize in behave of my friend, she just loves organized things like this book you just took out."

"Oh no problem, we actually like the customer who asks it means that she cares." Nozomi replied and then said, "Well we use this big book in order to register the name of the customer and the money paid and any further information that needs to be registered for coming future who knows we might need this information one day."

"Wow, that's really nice!" Rukia exclaimed as she earned a nod from Momo.

"Ok it's big but not that much to hold information for the long years that passed or I guess you opened this place recently." Nanao said earning a long sigh from Rangiku who took Isane with her to take a look around this beautiful, comfortable place they got in.

"Hahaha, this place is the oldest spa in Japan." Nozomi said earning a wow from Nanao, Rukia and Momo. "And we change this book twice a year because of the increasing number in customers and we put it in special protected rooms, for safety."

"Will I'd have loved to work her instead being stuck as fukutaichou with Kyoraku." Nanao said out loud which made Nozomi to get curious now.

"Do you work in military or something?" Nozomi asked as Nanao remained silent, Unohana saved the day and said, "Yes we are marines."

"Wow then we'll definitely give you a better service for a lesser money because you're the ones protecting our country." Nozomi said as she bowed to show her respect to who indeed were protecting their well beings but just not as what she thought.

"Thank you Nozomi san, we all wants a good massage and hot bath but this little, beautiful woman standing next to me needs more service." Yoruichi said pointing at Rukia.

"Ah, will we'll do our best." Nozomi said and held the pen you write their names but was interrupted by Yoruichi.

"Nozomi san, she'll get married tomorrow." Yoruichi said as Nozomi put the pen down and smiled brightly at Rukia.

"Oh sorry I didn't understand what you said, well let me write your names ladies." She started to write their names in that big book that fascinated Nanao. It took Nozomi two minutes to write their names. She called the girls who will attend these women.

"Ok you can go with women and they'll assure that you get the best service we can offer but for you Kuchiki san, you'll come with me." She said as she closed the big book, called another woman who came and took her place behind the reception desk.

"I'll take you myself to the bride's special room to get you ready for the big day." Nozomi said as she walked and was followed by uncertain Rukia. Rukia turned her head back and saw the girls wave their hands and smiling that she'll be just fine.

The ladies put on their bra and panties they got from the lockers. (The bras and panties are brand new; the spa put new ones each time a new customer comes).

"Yoruichi is this really new bra and panties as it seems, or they just wash the used ones and cover it just like new ones." Rangiku asked.

"The owner of the spa is a rich man, actually one of his sons is the president of Japan but as people said this spa is a family heritage, he is the 26th heir of his family. So believe me when I say he can afford to buy whatever he wants to keep on his business." Yoruichi said as she lifted her hair up.

"Wow, that's really nice." Isane said as she tried to hide her body.

"Don't you worry no one will look at you." Yoruichi said comforting the shy woman standing in front of her.

"She is right Isane, because their eyes would be closed to feel the pleasure of the massage." Rangiku said.

"Yeah and you Rangiku will close her eyes from the pleasure of drinking sake." Nanao said earning unison laugh from the ladies.

* * *

2o minutes passed. Ken removed the stones from Byakuya's back and dried his back. Byakuya was relaxed and loved that he the fact his is the groom.

"Kuchiki sama, now I'll massage your back by using roman chamomile oil. Just close your eyes and relax." Ken said as he started massaging him.

Byakuya closed his eyes and fell asleep without knowing.

_Byakuya's Dream_

"_Byakuya come here son." Ginrei called nine years old Byakuya who was playing in the garden._

"_Yes grandfather!" Byakuya shouted as he ran towards Ginrei and hugged him._

"_Oh, I wish I'd so you happy like this for the rest of your life." Ginrei said as he held Byakuya's little hand and took him to get prepared for the wedding ceremony they were invited to._

"_Grandfather why did mother and father died." Byakuya asked Ginrei who looked at Byakuya._

"_They died because they needed to rest." Ginrei said to Byakuya who started to cry and say, "No they died because I was a bad boy."_

"_Never say that my child, you're a good boy. I'm still here and will never leave your side ok." Ginrei said as his grandchild was drying his tears by dapping a tissue to hi grey eyes._

"_Ok let's go or we'll be late for that fat man wedding." Byakuya said as he looked up brightly at Ginrei._

"_Oh, I wish I'd so you happy like this for the rest of your life." Ginrei said as he held Byakuya's little hand and took him to get prepared for the wedding ceremony they were invited to._

Byakuya woke up and felt his body was so refreshed. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around to what seemed a room. He got up fast and relaxed when he remembered that he is still in the spa.

Ken came and smiled at Byakuya then said, "Wish you slept well Kuchiki Sama."

"I fell asleep?" Byakuya asked Ken who happily smiled and replied, "Yes as soon I started to give you a massage you fell into a deep sleep."

Byakuya was surprised of that and at the same time of that dream. He felt strange of having that dream.

"Well Kuchiki sama, one hour has passed. A hot bath is waiting for you. Follow me please." Ken said as Byakuya covered himself with the towel and followed Ken.

Byakuya entered a bathroom. He inhaled the air which was filled by sakura and jasmine smell. He sat in the bath slowly as the sakura and jasmine flowers were floating in the water. He touched his back and didn't feel any oily substance.

"I cleaned your back when you were sleep. Now just relax and enjoy the hot bath. I'll come back again after 15 minutes." Ken said as he went out, brought a cocktail juice and offered it to Byakuya.

"This is a cocktail juice to make you enjoy the bath more." Ken said as he bowed and went outside.

Byakuya started to sip the juice, closed his eyes, sighed and smiled because he just loved this spa thing.

* * *

Rukia followed Nozomi and entered a closed room. Two female employees entered after them holding a towel, oils and what seemed like dark greyish colored stones. Rukia looked around and felt comfortable in the room as Nozomi walked over and played CD. The music was so soft and relaxing. Rukia was like, "they really know what to do to get customers."

"Kuchiki san, please remove your outfit and cover yourself with this towel in the toilet right there." Nozomi said as she pointed to the bathroom to Rukia's left side. Rukia nodded and went to the toilet. She removed her outfit and felt shy to show of her body. She covered herself with the towel. She got out of the toilet and was ordered to lay in her abdominal side.

"Ok we'll start with the hot stone massage." Nozomi said as she took out the hot stones carefully not holding it by her bare hands.

"Now I'll put them one by one, if it gets hotter just tell me. We'll leave them for 20 minutes." Nozomi said as Rukia loved the warm feeling that was penetrating her body.

"After that, Lora will start the aromatherapy massage. It's done by using organic essential oils to promote healing, relaxation and improve your circulation." Nozomi said as Lora approached and smiled at Rukia.

"Hello, my name is Lora I'll do your massage and anything that you need Kuchiki san." Lora said as she bowed.

Rukia couldn't move, so she just said, "please call me Rukia."

Lora and Nozomi laughed, the Lora said, "Ok, just close your eyes and tell me if the stones get hotter Rukia san." Rukia just nodded softly afraid that the stones will fall down.

Rukia closed her eyes and felt into a deep asleep.

_Rukia's Dream_

"_Rukia, come to mommy." A strange beautiful woman wearing a short light blue, sleeveless dress was offering her hands to a child._

"_No come to daddy, I'll give you some cookies." A white man with a huge smile in his face wearing black jeans with blue shirt was he too calling a child. Both he and the woman were standing and holding hands together and smiling as the small girl ran fast as her father lifted her up high as she laughed._

"_Now let's give our little girl a cookie." The woman said as she hugged her little girl and kissed her in the cheeks._

"_Mommy, daddy when are we going to the park?" The little girl asked which Rukia couldn't see properly as she eats her cookie._

"_We'll go as soon as you put the jacket on." The man who turned out to be her father said as headed to start the engine of the car._

"_Ok." The little girl said as the woman who turned to be her mother helped what seemed like a four years old child to put on the pink jacket. The woman and the little girl held into each other hands._

_As they walked towards the car which was parked in the parking garage separating them and that garage one small road. It was in the early afternoon they were crossing the road man was waving at both the woman and the little girl. Both the girls smiled. The little girl wanted to go to her father as fast as she could. So she let her mother's hand and ran towards her father who screamed out loudly that a car is coming in their way. Her mother ran to catch her daughter who got smacked by a car. Everyone in that place was shocked. The little happy girl got smacked by fast running car. Her mother couldn't move. Her daughter was laying there as blood was covered her body. Her father ran towards her and fell down to the ground and held his little daughter as the man who caused the accident call the ambulance._

_Rukia was in this whole dream process, she have seen them taken her to the hospital and rushed her to the operation room which took ten hours. A slim, but well-toned doctor came to talk with the parents._

"_Ishikawa Sama," the doctor said and turned to the woman, "Ishikawa san, I'm sorry to inform you that your little child got a bad head injury. We have done our best but the surgery failed. Your daughter fell into a coma."_

"_What are you saying!" Ishikawa sama shouted loudly as his wife started to sob hard. He sat down and hugged her as she cried on his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry again." The doctor said as he left the husband and wife alone._

Rukia walked up sweating hard. She breathed in and out. Lora came hurrying to see Rukia.

"Are you ok Rukia san?" Lora asked Rukia who got up and didn't care for the stones that weren't I her back anymore.

"I just had this strange dream." Rukia said then remembered the stones that were in her back. "Oh sorry I wasn't supposed to move."

"Don't you worry, I've already removed it five minutes ago." Lora said as she smiled.

"Lora can I have a fast shower because as you can see I'm sweating like pig." Rukia said as she laughed.

"No problems just call me when you're finished it." Lora said as she left the room.

Rukia smiled and went to the toilet. She opened cold water which sometimes relaxed her more than a hot water does. She sighed and thought about that strange dream she had. She stayed in the shower for 1o minutes. After that she covered herself with the towel and went outside the bathroom to have her second but last massage for today.

* * *

**So how was it, what do you think of this again long chapter? I've added a new characters to story which you'll know about more in the coming chapters. I know the chapter is a little bit confusing and that was what I wanted. Hope you liked it and found confusing cuz that will keep you hooked up to the story more! Hehehe, I know I'm evil and I just love it. So click over the review button cuz it took me one hour to find the perfect types of massages that goes with my story, SO YA BETTER REVIEW, DO YA HEAR ME!**


	13. Chapter 12:Bachelor Party 3

**Hi and I'm so, so, so sorry for the late updating. I was supposed to post this chapter on Saturday but like always I got sick and this time my allergy is just getting worse. Pills aren't working and going to different doctors isn't helping. I'm getting the same medicines, the same allergy shots, can you believe it I've got three allergy shots in just one year and I'll get the fourth tomorrow, nothing seems to work with my chronic rhinitis allergy. And by the way some reviewers told me that the bridal shower is like one week before the wedding day and that this what I'm writing about considering the ladies is called bachelorette party, I won't change anything now cuz this headache is just killing. So I don't care if its bridal shower or bachelorette party cuz really it's all the same for me, all having fun so I believe you got the point. Sorry again for posting late.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine; I only possess this stupid allergy that is making my whole body to hurt like hell and that's just rowing my day. I'm sick right now and here is the new chapter, hope you love it and Bonnie Appetite ^^.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Twelve _

_Bachelor Party_

_Part Three_

The male captains already put on their outfit and waited for Byakuya to show up.

"Ah! This place is so relaxing I should come here more often." Shunsui said as he and the captains waited near the spa's exit gate.

"And how would you come, head-captain won't allow it." Mayuri said as he took a look at some men that he just wanted to do some experiments on. He grinned at that thought.

"Well, well, well I know exactly what to tell the old man; the spa was so good for Jushiro's health. So it'd be good to take him there once a while." Shunsui said as he imagined coming to this place every month or week, he would just love it.

"Using me as an excuse, that won't happen at all." Jushiro said.

"C'mon we aren't friends for nothing!" Shunsui shouted earning a stare from the other customers. While the other captains are laughing, except Kenpachi who just wanted to pick a fight with someone.

"You know what I'll just escape from soul society." Shunsui said.

"Then I already feel sorry for Urahara." Jushiro said earning a nod from Mayuri and Toshiro.

"Oh believe me, Urahara would be happy to have me. Am I right Kisuke?" Shunsui asked while showing his puppy eyes.

"Yeah, we'll have a lot of fun my friend, you know what I mean." Urahara said earning a laugh from Shunsui and uncomfortable look from Toshiro about that remark.

Both Shunsui and Urahara were talking and laughing, while Jushiro was talking with Toshiro about soul society. Mayuri was thinking about conducting experiments if only the head-captain would allow it.

Byakuya put on his outfit, looked at the mirror in front of him and just thought about that dream he had a while ago. He sighed; closed his eyes, smelled the sakura and jasmine fragrance. He stared at the ceiling and asked himself what Rukia could be doing now as he headed to meet the other captains.

* * *

Rukia got her last massage, washed her body again, put on her outfit and headed to meet her friends.

"Yoruichi you're so lucky to come here every month." Isane said as she blushed lightly.

"Yeah, having sake and relaxing in such hot, comfortable bath." Rangiku said as she asked for a cup of sake while waiting for Rukia to show up.

"Why don't we come here every two month and relax?" Unohana asked to her colleagues.

"Yeah, we can say it's a women association club trip." Rangiku said as she enjoyed her sake.

"That'll be good, I can even show you more around." Yoruichi said as Soifon nodded agreement.

"And I can learn more about this big book." Nanao said as she stared at that book earning a sigh from Rangiku.

Rukia saw her friends sitting near the reception, she smiled and headed to meet them.

"Hi ladies, how was your day?" Rukia said as she smiled to her friends.

"Rukia chan, we had so much fun." Momo replied happily.

"Yeah right especially Rangiku. Who is still drinking as you can see" Nanao added earning a giggle from Rukia.

"So how was their special bride service?" Yoruichi asked Rukia, who smiled and replied, "It was the best I ever had even that this was the first time to be a bride."

"I believe you cuz you seem much more relaxed." Unohana said earning a nod from Isane.

"Ok, stop talking too much and let's go shopping." Rangiku said as she stood up.

"Yes she is right, let's not waste any time." Unohana said as the ladies stood up.

"Ok, we don't want to waste any more time. Let's go so we can finish early because the night club is waiting." Yoruichi said as the ladies nodded yes.

* * *

Meanwhile in soul society, Renji knew the shocking truth about Byakuya's bride to be.

"I'm sorry Renji, I didn't know that no one told you Rukia is the bride." Kara said as he apologized to his friend.

"I just want to know why she didn't tell me." Renji asked as he sighed and couldn't stay here anymore.

"I'll go to the human world." Renji said.

"What are you crazy, what would say to her?" Kara asked his angry friend.

"I need to know, did she accept him because she loved him or is it a matter of honor." Renji said as he checked the reports and stood up from his chair to submit it.

"Just watch out for yourself and try to avoid any kind of fighting." Kara said as he looked at his friend who replied, "Don't you worry, I'll do my best to avoid any problem."

Renji submitted the reports; went to his room, had a fast shower and put on a clean shinigami robe. He held his zanpakuto and one thing in his mind do his best to get Rukia back.

* * *

Byakuya and the male captains headed to the karaoke place to sing, drink and have some fun.

"Let's go inside, you'll love this place." Urahara said as he entered the karaoke place and was followed by his new friends.

They took their seats around a circler table as an employee entered the karaoke room while holding a bottle of sake and cups.

"I believe we'll have too much fan today!" Shunsui squawked happily.

"Yes my friend we'll." Urahara said as he poured some sake into Shunsui's cup, who happily sipped slowly to feel the bitter taste of sake.

Jushiro and Toshiro started chatting with each other, as they sipped an orange juice.

"I'll sing first." Urahara stood up, holding his sake he went to the mike to sing and the music started.

_"I'm feeling so strange_

_But yet so beautiful and calm_

_... OH, So soft to my heart_

_Like a sweet melody... to my senses_

_Your love embraces me_

_Yeah your loooooooove_

_Sooooooo soft yet loooooooooooooud_

_Yeah your loooooove_

_Is soooooo soft yet looouuuuud_

_Like a sweet melody_

_To my sensesssssss"_

Urahara was singing when Shunsui got up from his seat and joined him. They both sang together as they shared one sake bottle and drunk it.

Jushiro was enjoying the soft song that both his drank friends were singing happily. He looked at Byakuya who was sitting across the table silently and didn't even touch his sake.

Jushiro stood up and headed to Byakuya's side. Byakuya didn't even notice the thirteenth squad captain took a seat beside him. Jushiro coughed and that was enough to get Byakuya's attention.

"Ukitake taichou, sorry didn't see you." Byakuya said as he apologized to his fellow colleague.

"No problem, so what's wrong?" Jushiro asked

"Nothing everything is alright." Byakuya replied as he looked at Urahara and Shunsui who were singing happily.

"Then why didn't you even touched the cup of sake?" Jushiro asked Byakuya who looked at the cup of sake that was put in front of him.

"I'm just not in the mood to drink sake." Byakuya replied to Jushiro who smiled and asked, "And may I ask why you are not in a good mood?"

"It's, I had this strange dream when we were in the spa." Byakuya started to tell Jushiro about his dream. Jushiro kept listening to Byakuya's dream.

"That's it." Byakuya said as he sipped his sake.

"There is a reason why you had that dream, but you're the only one who'll find out what that dream was about." Jushiro said as he smiled. Looked at Byakuya and said, "No just let go everything , so get up and sing. You know just have fun."

"Yeah me singing with Urahara and Shunsui I don't think it's a good idea." Byakuya said earning a laugh from Jushiro who sipped his orange juice slowly.

_"Oh yeaaaaah, your love embraces me_

_…sooooooo soft yet loud_

_…Yeah your loooooove_

_…..is soooooo soft yet looouuuuud_

_….like a sweet melody_

_….to my sensesssssss"_

Both Shunsui and Urahara sang loudly.

"They really have a good voice." Toshiro stated earning a nod from Jushiro.

"Well for me they would be useful if they just allowed me to test the new serum on them." Mayuri said.

"And you are not useful too by yourself." Kenpachi stated as he earned a giggle from Toshiro.

"Hey guys, c'mon we don't want any fight. Come and enjoy with us." Urahara said as he kept singing with Shunsui, then looked at Byakuya and said, "Move your butt Byakuya and come sing with us."

"Say such vaguler word again and Senbonzakura will cut off your useless, drunk head." Byakuya replied as he pour some sake into his cup.

"C'mon Byakuya, we'll take our seats and leave the stage to you. Just move your beautiful, lovely bottom and sing. It's you bachelor party for god sake." Shunsui said as Jushiro was convincing Byakuya to sing.

"Ok, but you better sit in your places and don't make a big fuss about it." Byakuya said as he got up and went to the stage. He took the mick from drunken Urahara who he and Shunsui went to their seats near Jushiro.

"Don't you worry if your sound isn't good because we'll not tell anyone." Shunsui said as he raised a thumb to Byakuya, who gave a death glare and said, "You won't even tell anyone that I have sung in the human world, or else Shunsui."

"Don't you worry, just start singing because some audience are waiting." Urahara said as he drank the whole bottle of sake.

"C'mon I need to pick up a fight with someone. I can sit here and hear that noble tight ass singing." Kenpachi shouted in frustration.

"Please Kenpachi, let the man sing." Shunsui stated as he sipped his sake happily like some kid enjoying a chocolate candy for the first time.

"Whatever just sing noble boy." Kenpachi said as he sipped his sake.

Byakuya went to the stage; chose a song, listened to it because he doesn't know human world songs. He listened to one which he felt explained him in such simple, soft but still meaningful words. He kept listening till he memorized the music. He held his mike turned around to the big screen. Inhaled, closed his eyes as the music started.

_Through your eyes_

_I could seeeeeee_

_Myself in a better place._

_…._

_Oh, through your bright eyes_

_I could see_

_Happiness I never knew_

_Like a torch_

_You lit the dark room_

_Where I kept my heart_

_All of this ages_

_….._

_Through your eyes (your eyes)_

_I could seeeeeeeeeeee_

_Meeeeeeeee a better person_

_…._

_Through your bright eyes_

_I could see_

_That little world_

_I desired the mooossst_

_..._

_Through your eyes_

_I knew what_

_Loooooveee isssssss (loooooveee isssss)_

_Through your eyes baby_

_I could finally _

_See hoooome"_

Byakuya kept singing as the other captain were in a total shock of Byakuya's great voice. They loved the song and just kept listening as some sipped their sake and some drank their orange juice. Even Kenpachi couldn't protest because that song somehow relaxed him.

* * *

The girls went to one of the biggest and expensive malls in Tokyo. They were all excited they loved that crowded weather because it just felt the perfect day for shopping.

"Ok we have already bought four short dresses and three pairs of shoes. What else to buy." Nanao said as she sipped her juice.

"We must buy for Rukia some jeans and shirts and other stuff." Rangiku said as she enjoyed entering each store.

"Well then let's go and finish it all." Unohana said earning a nod from Momo who just fall in love with the mall (Oh I luv malls, it's like my second home to me and school comes in the third place ;))

"So Rukia, what is size of jeans do you wear?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ah- I believe size 26." Rukia replied as she was checking some cute pink blouses.

"Hey look at these cute shirts." Rangiku said while holding light pinky shirts with white cute bunnies licking a lollipop.

"So cuuuuuuuteeeeee!" Rukia squawked happily because she simply loved bunnies and this wasn't any bunny it was her Chappy.

"I know and I just heard this lady over here saying there are the same shirts but blue colored in that next men store." Rangiku said while grinning.

"Rangiku my friend, you really are something." Yoruichi said as she called the ladies together around.

"Listen as you know some of the male captains are already here right." Yoruichi stated then looked at the girls and continued, "So why don't we all buy these pink bunny shirts…" she was interrupted with happy Rukia who said, "You mean pink chappy shirts."

"Ok sorry *the pink chappy shirts* and buy the blue ones for the boys." Yoruichi said as the girls nodded in agreement because they just loved the idea.

"I'd buy one for me and one for Byakuya." Rukia said as she imagined Byakuya wearing a chappy shirt, wow! It looked so funny and just so WEIRD!

"I'd buy three one for me, blue one for my sweet Kisuke and pink one for my little Soifon." Yoruichi said earning a blush from Soifon who lowered her head to hide it.

"Then I'll buy for four, one for me and Isane. One for Ukitake taichou and Zaraki taichou." Unohana said as she and Isane started to search for their sizes.

"What about you Momo?" Rukia asked innocently.

"I- I'd buy one for me and one for T-Toshiro." Momo answered as she blushed hard earning a giggle from Rangiku.

"What about you Nanao chan?" Rangiku asked mockingly.

"I'd buy one shirt for me." Nanao said as she knew what Rangiku was trying to go to.

"What about Shunsui sama?" Rangiku asked as she was searching her size.

"You can buy one for him." Nanao said as she found the right size and headed to the dresser room to try it.

"You'll buy him one Nanao if you want that or not because one day and again if you want that or not you'll be together!"Rangiku shouted loudly earning a soft giggle from Rukia.

"Leave her alone Rangiku. What about you?" Rukia asked

"What about me Rukia?" Rangiku asked back.

"To whom are you going to buy the blue chappy shirt?" Rukia asked back again as she looked at Rangiku who seemed to avoid answering.

"May be to Yamomto taichou." Rangiku said while laughing uncomfortably.

"Now or later I'll know everything Matsmoto." Rukia said as she headed to the dresser room to try on the jeans and most important thing the chappy shirt.

They bought everything they needed. Lingerie, perfumes, shoes, some short funky dresses and jeans. A lot of shirt one of them pink chappy shirt. Some accessories and other women stuff.

"Ok I'm starving let's buy the blue chappy shirts for the men and then go eat." Rangiku said earning a nod from all of the girls.

They entered the men store. They found that chappy blue shirt and here comes the problem in finding out the size of the captains.

"Ok I really don't know what Byakuya's size is." Rukia stated as she sighed because she was so tired from shopping the whole day.

"I know Byakuya's size!" Both Rangiku and Yoruichi screamed in unison. They earned stares from the male shoppers in the store and giggles from their friends.

"Ok how could you know his size Yoruichi?" Rangiku asked.

"I've trained his ass for a long time so I definitely know his size." Yoruichi answered

"But he is a grown man now, so his physically he is changed." Nanao stated.

"Yeah well I change into my cat form for many reasons." Yoruichi said grinning.

"OH MY GOD! Don't say you have seen Byakuya naked!" Rangiku shouted as she got stares from the men when they heard the word "naked".

"Nah, just seen him topless." Yoruichi said as she picked two shirts one for Kisuke and other for Byakuya which she handled to Rukia.

"What about you Rangiku?" Rukia was the one to ask now.

"Just asked some guys in the sixth squad, you know they share the huge bath thing together." Rangiku answered as she picked a shirt for mystery man.

"Well just stop asking each other's and finish fast because I'm hungry." Nanao said as she was standing near Momo who already bought for Toshiro.

"Ok, I've already bought two shirts but what about Kyoraku taichou?" Unohana asked.

"Ask Nanao, he is her taichou." Rangiku replied.

"Should buy it for him Ise fukutaichou." Unohana said as she gave her creepy smile. They all looked sadly at Nanao who just picked one blue chappy shirt for her taichou he'll just make a big fuss out of it.

They bought the blue shirts went to the mall restaurant. Ordered some sushi and started digging into their plates while drinking a natural juice.

Rukia looked at these ladies in front of her. Seeing them laughing and enjoying their day together. Gave her feeling of happiness of meeting such nice people like them and who now are her best friends. She smiled looked at Rangiku who smiled back at her and gave her one of her happy winks. Rukia sighed happily and started to enjoy this day with her friends.

* * *

**Here is chapter 12. Hope you liked it and sorry again for the late uploading. So you better reviews cuz I've stayed in bed for five days only reading some fanfic. and reviewing to some an today I just felt bad for not posting. I didn't check for any spelling or grammar mistakes so if you find some ok you'll for sure find a lot just tell me so I can correct them OK!. Click over the review button you won't lose a thing ^^**


	14. Chapter 13:Bachelor Party 4

**One thing to say today, which is definitely strange cuz I'm a hell of a talkative ;) I thank Musicalgirl from the bottom of my heart for helping me in correcting my grammar mistakes, thanx with a lot of kisses.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach, I just own this beautiful masterpiece that is known as a laptop. Hehehe well here is the new chapter and Bonnie Appetite ^^**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Bachelor Party_

_Part Four_

The ladies finished eating their lunch and were heading to Yoruichi's place to get some rest and then head to the night club later on in the night.

"It's a good idea to rest at your place before going to the night club." Rangiku said to Yoruichi, earning a nod from Unohana.

"Yeah we should rest, so we can get crazy all night." Yoruichi said as Rukia was silently walking beside her and having other things to think about.

"Rukia are you listening to us?" Rangiku and Yoruichi asked Rukia who didn't hear her friends.

"Hey are you with us. Rukia!" Rangiku shouted as Rukia snapped off her thoughts.

"Oh sorry didn't hear you, what were you saying?" Rukia asked earning a sigh from Rangiku who approached her as they walked in Karakura town.

"You're thinking of something. What is it?" Rangiku asked

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how it would feel to be a lady of a noble house and at the same time a soul reaper_. _Itisn't an easy job to do." Rukia replied looking at her friend.

"Don't you worry; you're Rukia for god's sake. You can do anything and nothing can stop you. So just enjoy now and leave everything else for the coming days." Rangiku said putting her arm around her friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rukia said then stopped, "OH MY GOD!" She shouted.

They all turned around to see a shocked Rangiku from the sudden burst from Rukia.

"What did you forget something, Rukia?" Momo asked earning a nod from Rukia.

"I got go, I'll meet you at Urahara's." Rukia said as she gave her shopping bags to Rangiku and Momo and headed as fast as possible to a friend's house.

"What did she forget?" Nanao asked.

Yoruichi smiled and said, "Don't you worry, she just needs to see a friend."

They all ignored what happened and kept walking to Urahara's shop.

* * *

The male captains enjoyed Byakuya's singing as they drink their sake and juice.

"Wow Byakuya, I honestly never thought you'd have such nice voice!" Shunsui exclaimed earning a nod from the captains.

"Yes, it was really good. You should sing more often." Urahara said looking at the last cup of sake.

Byakuya put down the mic as his colleagues clapped their hands to cheer him up. He took his seat near Jushiro and drank some water to quench his thirsty throat.

"Thank you for all the applauding and I believe I sang because I got word from you not to tell anyone." Byakuya stated as he looked at the captains.

"Yeah, yeah don't you worry no one will know except Rukia." Shunsui replied.

"I've already said no one, not even Rukia. I'm warning you Shunsui." Byakuya said showing his death glare.

"What, she needs to know that her husband is so talented." Shunsui said to Byakuya who just sighed and replied, "I believe this is something that doesn't concerns you, Kyoraku taichou."

"Leave him alone Shunsui, you can sing for Nanao chan." Jushiro said earning some laughs.

"Well you know what. I'll sing for my Nanao chan." Shunsui stated as he stood up, held his last cup of sake, looked happily at his friends and said, "Because she'll be mine, soon."

They all stared at him especially Jushiro who just didn't believe what his friend said.

"Well then let's drink this last cup of sake, for the sake of Byakuya getting married to our beautiful lady Rukia and for Shunsui for thinking of getting married to Nanao chan." Urahara said as he stood up followed by the others their all held their cups of sake and juice up high and poured it through their throats for the sake of all of things they did and didn't mention.

* * *

Renji arrived to the real world and headed to the only place he thought he would get some help to stop Rukia from getting married to Byakuya.

At the meantime, Rukia left her friends and headed to Ichigo's house to tell him that she is getting married. When she reached to the Kurosaki's house, she went to the door. She wanted to ring the bell but she just stopped there. She didn't know what she would say to Ichigo. She had feelings for him before falling in love with Byakuya after Aizen's death. She inhaled some fresh air and as she was going to ring the bell Yuzu opened the door to throw out some trash.

"RUKIA CHAN!" Yuzu screamed happily as Isshin came running down the stairs.

"My third daughter is here!" Isshin danced happily earning a punch in the face from Karin.

"Hi Rukia." Karin said as she grabbed her soccer ball and then said, "Bye Rukia." and headed to meet her friends to play some soccer.

"Come in Rukia." Yuzu said as Rukia came in while Isshin was crying from that punch but got up when Rukia took her seat.

"So Rukia chan, have you missed us?" Isshin asked as Yuzu went outside to throw out the trash and then headed to the kitchen to bring some orange juice for Rukia.

"Of course I have." Rukia replied taking her juice from Yuzu.

"Well, we missed you too, although only one month passed. You've become a part of our family." Isshin said to Rukia who smiled.

"So where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked Isshin.

"He went to Ishida's house but he will come…." Before Isshin could complete his sentence Ichigo came and stopped at the door step when he saw Rukia.

"Hey midget, how are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he headed to the kitchen to drink some water.

"I'm doing fine strawberry." Rukia answered earning a chuckle from Yuzu.

"The gang and I were talking about the hollows. So what bring you here midget?" Ichigo said as Rukia stood up and headed to him.

"I need to talk to you." Rukia told Ichigo with a serious tone. He poured the water thought his throat, looked at Rukia and said, "Let's go to my room."

Isshin and Yuzu looked at each other, and then both turned around to their jobs.

Ichigo entered his room followed by Rukia who closed the door and sat on Ichigo's bed while as Ichigo took a seat beside her.

"So your tone down there was serious. What's wrong?" Ichigo asked in a worried tone.

"I-I came here to tell you something." Rukia said as she deeply inhaled some air and then breathed it out.

"And what do you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia who looked at him, smiled then said, "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I didn't understand what you just said Rukia." Ichigo told Rukia who smiled and sighed.

"I'll get married tomorrow." She said again but this time Ichigo heard what she said well.

"Getting married, to whom?" He asked the big question.

"I'm getting married to Byakuya." Rukia answered as the Ichigo's eyes flew wide open in total shock.

Renji reached to Ichigo's house and jumped up so he can enter through Ichigo's window and was he too in total shock to hear that news from Rukia's mouth. He hid his reiatsu and kept standing near Ichigo's window to listen to what Rukia would say.

She has seen that look at his face and knew she should say something.

"He is my adoptive brother. We're not blood relatives, Ichigo, not even close." Rukia stated as she stood up from Ichigo's bed and looked at him waiting him so to protest, say something but he just looked at her and asked one question that warmed Rukia's heart

"Do you love him?" Ichigo said as she gazed at her violet orbs.

"Yes, I do love him from the bottom of my heart and soul." Rukia answered.

Ichigo stood up from bed. He sighed and did something that surprised Rukia. He hugged her tightly and said, "If Byakuya lets you shed even a small drop of tears then I'll be there to bankai his ass and get you back here. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, you're really my best friend Ichigo." Rukia hugged him back and felt him smiling.

"Did you tell Renji?" Ichigo asked as he pulled back and looked at Rukia who sighed and said no.

"I tried but just couldn't." Rukia replied then was shocked to hear a question from a familiar voice.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Renji asked as both Ichigo and Rukia turned around to see their red headed friend.

"I'm sorry I tried. It was just so hard." Rukia replied as she approached her best childhood friend.

"Is it too hard to admit that Taichou is going to take you away from me, and this time forever?" Renji spoke with an angry tone.

"Nothing will change Renji. We'll still be best friends." Rukia said as she approached Renji.

"If taichou allowed me and you to stay friends, the elders won't." Renji said as he stepped away from Rukia.

"I am getting married to Byakuya not the elders. You're my friend and no one can change or take that away from me." Rukia said as a tear fall down her milky, soft cheek.

"I-I don't know. He took you away once, Rukia and it was so hard to get you back." Renji said as he lowered his face.

"Renji, you've always been and will always be my family. Nothing would change that, not getting married to Byakuya, or being the lady of noble house. We stayed as family when we were kids, we stayed as family when things were just getting worse, and we'll stay as a family not even death would change that." Rukia said as she now was hugged by Renji who sighed, looked at Ichigo then at Rukia and said, "Ok I'll let you to get married if you do something for me in return."

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at Renji who just smirked and said, "Because I'm your family, which means I'm your older brother. Taichou will be my lieutenant for one week as a gift for the bride's family, which is again, me."

Rukia was stunned from that request but she knew Byakuya has definitely tortured Renji a lot by all the paperwork and stuff. Just the idea of it made her to smirk. She smiled and shook hands with Renji and said, "Ohhh! I'll honorably oblige to that request nii-sama." The three friends laughed at what is awaiting poor Byakuya.

* * *

The ladies reached to Urahara's shop. They put down their shopping bags and took their seats.

"Ah, it was a long but nice day." Rangiku said shrugging.

"Yeah, can't wait to get back to soul society to finish the hills of papers." Nanao said earning **"ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT"** glare from Rangiku.

"Why did we bring her with us?" Rangiku asked earning some laughs from her friends.

"You brought me along because I'm the vice-president of the women association club and to make sure you won't do something stupid." Nanao answered as Ururu brought some green tea.

"I really feel sorry for Kyoraku taichou. Stuck with you all day and, who knows, maybe nights too. But you're not telling." grinned Rangiku said earning chuckles from her fellow colleagues.

"You're only good at such things Rangiku; I really do feel sorry for Hitsugaya taichou, losing his temper at such young age because of you sucking at your job." Nanao said as she sipped her tea.

Both the ladies looked stared at each other eyes while sipping their tea.

"This place is getting hot and I just love it." Shunsui stated entering Urahara's shop and earning stares from the surprised women.

"So how was your day?" Unohana asked as Shunsui took a seat near Nanao while the other captains took their seats too.

"It was very good and relaxing." Jushiro said as he coughed really hard.

"Are you good taichou?" Unohana asked her sick colleague as the others looked at him.

"Yes I'm fine; I just need to drink something warm and I'll be okay." Jushiro replied as he smiled. Ururu brought green tea for the male captains.

"This green tea will do the trick." Jushiro stated as he sipped his green tea slowly to enjoy its warmth.

"So, what were you fighting about Rangiku san and my Nanao chan?" Shunsui asked earning a sigh from Nanao who just sipped her green tea like she didn't hear him ask that question but Rangiku was ever so eager to answer him.

"Nanao said that she feels sorry for Hitsugaya taichou because I just don't do the job." Rangiku replied

"What Isa fukutaichou said is absolutely true and if only Kyoraku taichou would agree I'd replace you for having Nanao chan as my fukutaichou." Toshiro said sipping his tea.

"WHAT! How could you replace me Taichou? And with Nanao? " Rangiku shouted.

"I'd be happy if that happened." Toshiro stated earning a nod from Nanao.

"Ok." Shunsui stated they all looked at him.

"Ok what Kyoraku taichou?" Toshiro asked Shunsui.

"Ok, you can take Nanao as your fukutaichou and I'll have Matsumoto as mine." Shunsui reply surprised everyone in that little room.

"You're kidding right?" Nanao asked her taichou.

"No I'm not. It'd be much more fun to have Rangiku as my fukutaichou than you Nanao chan." Shunsui said as he sipped his tea. They all remained silent. Jushiro could tell that his friend wasn't joking and he smiled because he knew what Shunsui was trying to do.

"For real, becoming fukutaichou of the eighth division?" Rangiku asked to Shunsui who just nodded yes.

"I-Well then, don't mind changing for some time." Toshiro said.

"Not for some time, it'll be a change forever." Shunsui earning gasps from the ladies except Nanao who didn't show or react to what her taichou said.

"It'd be better than sticking with a lazy person like you." Nanao said as she stood up and headed to where they put their shopping bags. She took out the T-shirt she bought for her taichou and went to Rangiku's side and said, "Here is the T-shirt I bought for my ex-captain and I believe you should give it to him now." handing the blue chappy T-shirt to Rangiku.

Jushiro looked at Shunsui waiting him to do something. He didn't mind for a little while, but replacing his fukutaichou forever? _"What are you doing Shunsui?"_ Jushiro asked himself, sighing.

"But technically he is still your taichou, so you should be giving him that T-shirt Nanao chan." Unohana said

"Well as Kyoraku taichou has the right to make the decision of putting me in another division. I too have the right from today to be called the fukutaichou of tenth squad which means I'm not qualified to give such gift to some stranger." Nanao replied. Shunsui's heart felt so hurt when she called him a stranger. His Nanao chan called him a stranger…His Nanao chan…Who he knew since she was a little kid waiting his former fukutaichou to read her a night-time story…His Nanao chan who he has seen grow up in front of his own two eyes…His Nanao chan who always practiced hard to get stronger…His Nanao chan who he loved so deeply, just called him a stranger. He smiled, sipped his tea and said, "Isa fukutaichou is right. I'm now just her colleague in the job. I'm not her taichou anymore."

Nanao felt sad to hear her taichou calling her Isa fukutaichou. She knew that their relationship or whatever they had is not there anymore. She smiled to her taichou, bowed and went outside to smell some fresh air. As she turned around tears were flowing down her cheeks because today was the last time she would hear her taichou calling her 'my Nanao chan'.

They all remained silent. Byakuya didn't listen to the argument that happened in front of him. He was thinking about Rukia who he didn't see in this small room they were all gathered around.

"Yoruichi, where is Rukia?" Byakuya asked Yoruichi who didn't hear him because she was in shock from what happened between Nanao and Shunsui just now.

"Yoruichi, I'm asking you where is Rukia?" Byakuya asked again.

Yoruichi snapped off her thoughts, looked at Byakuya and replied, "She went to see a friend."

"And who is that friend?" Byakuya asked to Yoruichi who smiled and walked inside to drink some water.

"Hey! I'm asking you Yoruichi." Byakuya said in a loud voice.

"I was with my friends, Byakuya." Rukia said as she entered Urahara's shop with by her side, Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryu and Chad.

Byakuya turned around to see Rukia and Ichigo's friends. He was surprised to see his fukutaichou.

"What are you doing here Abarai?" Byakuya asked Renji.

"Just wanted to see some friends." Renji replied smirking.

"Congratulation Byakuya." Ichigo told Byakuya, who just nodded thank you in reply.

"Yeah I was so happy when Rukia chan told us." Orihime stated happily.

"Congratulation Kuchiki san." Chad said followed by Uryu who was fixing his glass.

"Thank you Sado, Ishida, Inoue." Byakuya replied as Rukia saw that everyone in the room to her left were in a silent mood. She felt strange when she saw Rangiku playing with her tea cup. Unohana, Isane and Momo were looking at each other, and Mayuri was writing stuff in his little notebook. Toshiro was touching his katana, and her taichou and Shunsui were looking at each other, communicating through their eyes. Rukia knew something happened. She looked outside and saw Nanao standing there. She didn't see her when she entered Urahara's shop.

"Byakuya what happened?" Rukia asked to Byakuya as the others took their seats and Kenpachi was begging Ichigo to fight because he just got bored.

"I don't know, I was thinking about you." Byakuya stated as he stood up and put his arms around Rukia who blushed and enjoyed his warmth.

"Nanao is going to be the fukutaichou of the tenth squad and Rangiku, the fukutaichou of the eighth squad." Yoruichi spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Both Byakuya and Rukia in unison asked Yoruichi.

"Both Toshiro and Shunsui agreed to replace their fukutaichous with each other." Yoruichi started and explained to them what happened. Both of them were in shock. Byakuya felt confused because before, like two hours ago, Shunsui said that he was going to marry Nanao chan. He sighed into Rukia's neck and knew that tonight a lot of unexpected things were going to happen. He just hoped everything would be alright.

Shunsui stood up and headed outside to talk to his ex-fukutaichou who wasn't standing outside anymore. He sighed, felt her reiatsu, and used his shunpo to have a little talk with her.

Nanao was running fast as tears of anger and hatred towards her taichou were flowing down her now red cheeks. She stopped above a long building, inhaled some fresh air and took her zanpakuto out when she felt her captain's reiatsu because if he just tried to approach her, she wouldn't hesitate to use her katana.

"What do you want now Kyoraku taichou?" Nanao said as she turned around to face her soon to be ex-taichou.

Shunsui smiled and said, "I want you."

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of little boring, OKAY IT'S BROING! but I give you my word next chapter will be full of drama and fun. If you've seen something you didn't like then just tell me and I'd be happy to fix that in the coming chapters. Waiting your reviews cuz they inspire me to write more :)**


	15. Chapter 14:Bachelor Party 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach. I just own my Chinese learning book which so hard lolz. Wish me luck in learning at least hi and bye before I go to China. I'll just shut my big talkative mouth. Bonnie Appetite.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Fourteen _

_Bachelor Party_

_Part Five_

**Previous Chapter**

_Nanao was running fast as tears of anger and hatred towards her taichou were flowing down her now red cheeks. She stopped above a long building, inhaled some fresh air and took her zanpakuto out when she felt her captain's reiatsu because if he just tried to approach her, she wouldn't hesitate to use her katana._

"_What do you want now Kyoraku taichou?" Nanao said as she turned around to face her soon to be ex-taichou._

_Shunsui smiled and said, "I want you."_

_3333333333333_

"Taichou stay away or I'll draw out my zanpakuto and I won't hesitate in using it." Nanao warned Shunsui who just kept smiling and held his katana.

"Use it because I'll use mine." Shunsui grinned as he draw his katana and moved fast towards surprised Nanao who didn't hesitate and slashed Shunsui right arm and was shocked to see smile in his face. She gasped because she slashed her taichou's arm and that smile made her know that he didn't have any attentions to attack or harm her in anyway.

"Oh my god Taichou!" Nanao shouted heading towards her captain as blood was floating under her captain's haori.

"Don't you worry Nanao chan it's nothing to be worried about." Shunsui looked at Nanao who slapped him in the face hard. He was shocked of what just happened.

"Why didn't you protect yourself? Why do you always make me feel bad?" Nanao just couldn't take it, it hurt her so much to keep her emotions from him, and she just felt so bad about everything. She dropped down in her knees and started to sop.

"Please don't cry Nanao! I'm sorry for not protecting myself. I was just mocking you and actually never thought you'll use your zanpakuto on me." Shunsui looked at Nanao who was sopping hard.

"If I knew I'd one day hurt you that much believe me, I'd …..Have taken out my heart by my own two hands and stopped….. I'd have stopped loving you if that …..Would make you stop feeling bad." Shunsui hugged Nanao who just sopped at his shoulders and said, "J-Just hearing you say that…. heal every wound inside."

Shunsui smiled weakly, he lifted her head. Removed away her glasses. He stared deep at her blue teary eyes as she looked at his grey ones. He lowered his face and pressed his lips gently on hers. She gasped of the sudden contact but felt warm and safe as his arms held her closer and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue to her mouth, earning a moan as their tongue fought in dominance. He tasted her fully. Never knew she would be so delicious. He groaned as he felt her little fingers touch strides of his brown wavy hair. After a long time of kissing passionately they pulled away to inhale some air then looked at one another. Shunsui licked her tears away slowly and laughed when his Nanao's cheeks were blushing in different shade of pink.

"You look very cute when you blush. Don't you agree Nanao chan." Shunsui smiled as Nanao put on her glasses.

"Whatever taichou." She blushed hard all over again as he kept staring at her. She asked him to lay down. He took off his straw hat and laid back in his back.

"Oh my Nanao chan, do you want to have me all for yourself that fast. You're indeed a woman who loves to finish everything as soon as possible." He got the death glare from Nanao who put down her katana.

"I really want to know how you became a taichou with such pervert thoughts in your mind. I told you to lay in your back so I can heal your wound." She removed his pink woman haori slowly then slide his shinigami black robe and gasped do see that the wound was really deep.

"I can't heal it completely but I'll do my best and then take you back to Unohana taichou." She started healing his wound. He kept staring at Nanao and the life he would have with her soon.

Nanao was trying not to look at him. She was in total shock from what happened a while ago. She sopped in front of her taichou and had a passionate kiss with him and it actually felt so good. She lowered her head and focused into the wound to hide the blush that was coming over her warm cheeks.

"I can see you are blushing He laughed and stopped when he felt pain in his right shoulder. He really didn't believe that Nanao would actually use her katana on him not even in his wild pervert dreams he had about them together.

"Stop laughing or this wound will get worse taichou." Nanao healed his wound partially and helped him in his haori.

"If anything happened my Nanao chan is always here to help me." Shunsui stood up slowly.

"I was a past tense Kyoraku taichou." She stood up and walked away from him.

She sighed, "I'm already going to be transferred to the tenth division."

"You'll not be transferred. You belong with the eighth division." He walked towards her and stood there besides her.

"But you already decided. You and Hitsugaya taichou." She stared to the black sky above her.

"I was just angry of your coldness towards me that's why I agreed in transferring you to the tenth division." He hugged and kissed her in the back of her neck. "But now everything is changed."

She pulled away from his hug, "nothing is changed taichou, I'll be transferred to the tenth division and what happened between us was a mistake, nothing else."

Shunsui's expression turned to one of disbelief, "what do you mean by a mistake Nanao chan?"

"It was a mistake. Emotions controlled in moment. You're a taichou and I'm a fukutaichou after all." She turned away from him. She couldn't face him.

"Are you saying the kiss that we shared was a moment of weakens? Are you saying everything thing we felt was just unstable desire?" he shouted loud. Nanao did her best to not look at him while answering in a cold tone.

"Yes it was a moment of weakness. Nothing less, nothing more." He couldn't believe what he heard from his Nanao chan. The way she spoke, it was so cold and lifeless.

"I truly wish now if you had slashed me deeper so I wouldn't live and hear you say this." Nanao felt a sudden pain in her heart. Shunsui shunpoed away without even looking at now crying Nanao.

"I'm so sorry Shunsui. I just can't get hurt again." Tears were floating down her cheeks as she gazed at the stars that were out of her reach just like her taichou.

* * *

In Urahara's shop the other shinigamis were having fun enjoying sake.

"So when are we going to go to…" Rukia was interrupted by Rangiku's hand covering her mouth.

"We'll go to that place after two hours." Rangiku tried to communicate with Rukia through her eyes.

"A-Ah okay." Rukia understood Rangiku and drank her sake.

"What was that about?" Renji looked at Ichigo and the gang.

"I've a really creepy thinking that something is going to happen." Ichigo looked at Uryu earning a nod.

"Ok, it's getting late, it's already 7 p.m. I should go now." Orihime stood up followed by Ichigo, Sado and Uryu.

"Yes we better get going. There is school tomorrow." Uryu fixed his glasses.

Rukia left Byakuya's side and headed to her friends. "Ok and don't forget to come to the wedding tomorrow. Urahara will open the Senkaimon gate for you."

"Of course we'd be there Rukia." Orihime smiled to Rukia who smiled back and hugged one another.

Rukia turned to Ichigo and just smiled because she knew what he wanted to say. They hugged each other tightly. Ichigo knew this would be the last day to get this much close to Rukia. To feel her warmth. To smell her beautiful relaxing jasmine fragrance. He loved her so much and was happy to final see Rukia this much excited about her life with Byakuya.

Rukia closed her eyes as she felt safe around Ichigo's shoulders. She giggled silently remembering that little secret crush she had for Ichigo. She hugged him close and whispered at his ears, "You've always been a family, friend and everything to me. I really wish for you to find the woman of your dream."

He whispered back with a grin, "she would be much nicer than you."

Rukia laughed out loudly. All the others looked at both Ichigo and Rukia. She smacked him in the head.

"Now why did you do that?" Ichigo shouted rubbing his head.

"Because you won't find one like that especially with the orange hair of yours, she'll smack you the whole day." They both laughed out and talked for a little while before Ichigo and the others took off.

Byakuya drank his sake and felt jealous of that special bond Rukia have with Ichigo. He sighed and started to think about the wedding tomorrow morning.

Rukia said good bye to her friends and walked toward Byakuya. She took sat beside him and he didn't even notice her.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Byakuya still didn't hear Rukia.

"Byakuya are you ok?" Rukia asked again. She touched Byakuya's shoulder. Her touch snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Rukia." He looked at Rukia who just smiled and kissed him in his left cheek. He was surprised of what Rukia did.

"Oh look at this two love birds." Rangiku pointed at blushing Rukia and discomforted Byakuya from getting all these attentions.

"At least wait until you're married. We've kids here." Yoruichi pointing at blushed Momo and angry Toshiro and earning giggles from the rest, "Ok you boys can go to your place and we girls will change and head to our party."

"What party?" Byakuya asked looking at Yoruichi who smirked, "you'll find out later."

The ladies stood up and headed to Yoruichi room. To change their outfit, do some make ups, fix their hairs and just getting ready for the big night.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku shunpoed away from Nanao as fast as possible. He couldn't stay and hear what she got to say any more. He felt like thousands of swords crossed his heart. He stopped in Urahara's shop, sighed as great pain was cutting him deep inside, not from his wound but from the fact he lost his Nanao chan for a stupid decision that he made.

Captains were enjoying their conversation when Shunsui came in, blood socking his pink haori. Urahara stood up and strode to Shunsui's side and called out Unohana taichou who came as fast as she could and gasped to see the blood in her colleague's haori. They helped him inside.

Shunsui lay in his back in Urahara's futon with the help of Restu. Everyone came inside to see what happened and what the big fuss was about. All the ladies gasped when Restu removed his pink haori and then slowly slide down his shinigami robe.

"Ok thanks got the wound was healed partially. I was afraid that you might have got some infection." Restu started to heal his outside wound.

"What happened to you my friend?" Jushiro asked while taking a sit near his childhood friend.

"I was just fighting with a hollow." He felt that internal pain wash over him again

"A hollow can't just hurt you that much." Jushiro told Shunsui who was doing his best to avoid looking at his friend.

"I said it was a hollow and that's it." He turned his head away.

Unohana taichou finished healing him and sent everybody outside, so he can get rest.

"What do you think really happened?" Mayuri asked as they went outside to breathe some fresh air.

"I really don't know." Jushiro looked at his friends and said, "You should get ready to go to the night club. I'll stay here to take care of Shunsui."

They all nodded. As they were getting inside to get ready Nanao arrived.

"Isa fukutaichou, where were you?" Jushiro asked waiting to hear an answer because he is definitely sure Shunsui was with her somewhere.

"You'll go to the club with them Ukitake taichou, I'll stay and take care of Kyoraku taichou." She walked in, lowering her gaze as the girls were staring at her. She asked Yoruichi which room was her taichou at and then she headed to Urahara's room and slid the door softly. Everyone was in a confused state.

"O-Ok ah, let's go to get prepared. We should be out of here at nine." Yoruichi strode to her room and followed by curious ladies that just want to know what the hell happened just a moment ago.

The male captains started to change and get ready for tonight. They all were taking and laughing except Ukitake who just hoped everything will be alright when they get back.

_"Don't do anything stupid Shunsui." _Ukitake taichou sighed and started to change his outfit.

Two hours passed and no one heard a single sound coming from Urahara's room. Male shinigami already went to the night club and hour ago. The ladies just finished preparing themselves for the night. They all were getting out when Rangiku stopped and looked back.

"Do you think they would be ok?" Rangiku asked in a worried tone to her fellow colleagues.

"I hope so." Yoruichi replied as they took off and headed to the night club.

_"Don't screw things up Nanao." _Rangiku sighed and followed her friends.

* * *

They all left except Nanao and Shunsui. Nanao entered Urahara's room and slide the door softly in order not to wake Shunsui who was wake but closed his eyes because he didn't possess the power to see Nanao and for sure not now.

She sighed before taking a seat near Shunsui. She stared at him and touched his face lightly so he won't wake up. She studied his face features carefully. His slightly hairy cheeks, his lips which she finally felt over hers. She slide her fingers through his long wavy brown hair.

"I really do love you taichou, it's just I don't think I'll be strong enough to have another relationship which might end in great failure." Nanao sighed and spoke again, "No one knows this except Rangiku. I actually once had a boyfriend."

Nanao touched his temple, "I was totally in love with him that I couldn't figure out the truth." She stopped as tears were treating to fall.

"I was so stupid and naïve I didn't know that I was just a toy for him. A toy to spend nights with and throw away after." She couldn't hold it anymore, she started to sop, "I…it hurt so deep inside, I felt …..That my soul was reaped apart. Thanks god Rangiku was there. She's a good person and she'll be good as your fukutaichou." She dapped a tissue into her eyes to dry her tears.

Shunsui didn't know what to do. He was shocked of what he heard from Nanao. He never knew that she had a boyfriend and knew his Nanao chan was good at hiding her emotions but never this good. He opened his eyes and saw Nanao dry her tears. He sat up slowly and without any warning he hugged her from her backside. She froze up, as he hugged her tightly to his body.

"I'll never be like that guy." Shunsui waited her to push him away and tell him like always it's none of his business but no, she started to sop furiously. She couldn't breathe normally. She turned around and hugged Shunsui as tears were just floating down her cheeks. She just kept crying and this time Shunsui was here to help her.

* * *

The male shinigamis took their sits and started chatting together while Byakuya was as soon as possible surrounded by unwanted bunch of girls all over him.

"Look at Byakuya having fun alone." Urahara ordered a drink

"What kind of liquor have you ordered Kisuke?" Mayuri was interested in hard liquor to use in some of his creepy experiments. (Just mentioning that gives me the willies, wow)

"Mixture of red bull and vodka, so I can stay awake all night." One of the employees arrived holding Urahara's drink.

"Oh thank you, what about you guy what are you going to drink?" Urahara was enjoying the way his drink smelled and started to drink it happily.

"I really don't know, why you don't choose for us something Kisuke." Jushiro stated while trying to feel comfortable in this weird place.

"Ok, for Zaraki taichou please bring black tequila, for Kurotsuchi taichou ah let … me see… yap poker face, for my friend Ukitake taichou ginger spice cocktail and some orange or manga juice for little Hitsugaya taichou." Toshiro was angry from calling him little.

"What about Byakuya and Renji?" Jushiro asked happy Urahara.

"Oh yes I forget them." Urahara giggled stupidly.

"And you'll forget us too." Toshiro stated earning a laugh from Ukitake taichou.

"At least you're saying something funny. Ok dry martini for Renji and don't forget the green olive." Urahara was happy with his drink and the employee nodded ok, "And for Byakuya Bloody Mary would be good."

3333333333333333

The girls reached the night club, took sit and ordered for drinks.

"Nice place Yoruichi!" Rangiku happily stared at the place she was in now.

"Yes and we'll have fun." Yoruichi replied as she was searching for something or someone.

The drinks were put down on their circular table. They all took their glasses and looked at each other.

"I'm happy that I've spend this day with you. You are wonderful ladies and fun to go out with. I don't know what to say more but I just wish there'd be more marriages so we can have such nice time again. CHEERS!" Yoruichi made a toast and they all drank their drinks.

Rangiku couldn't wait and went to the dance floor. Followed by Yoruichi and Soifon.

Renji got up and went to the dance floor to take out some stress. He was dancing with same strange girls. As he turned he just spotted a nice dancing chick. Her back was on him, so he could only see her beautiful body features from behind and her long, wavy ginger colored hair. He couldn't remove his eyes from her.

Rangiku was dancing and drinking her vodka as she felt a weird feeling someone was looking at her. She turned around slowly and was surprised to see that particular person looking at her. She smiled and winked, heading to towards him.

Renji was in total shock, he felt weird because the girl he was just checking out with no one other than Rangiku Matsumoto, fukutaichou of the tenth division and his female friend.

"Hey Renji what a sexy look you got right there." Rangiku laughed sipping her vodka slowly and softly while staring at his brown eyes.

"A-A-Ah thanks Rangiku and you too." Renji just couldn't complete from the embarrassment.

"And me too what Renji?" Innocently asked him that question.

"Y-You too look charming." Renji was sweating.

"So would you like to dance with me?" Rangiku asked waiting Renji to respond.

"Yeah sure." Renji replied quickly because for sure he didn't want to miss the chance of dancing with the most beautiful lady tonight according to him.

33333333333333333333

Yoruichi was dancing with now blushing Soifon. Isane, Retsu and Momo joined them in the dance floor. Rukia headed to the W.C. In her way she could see a bunch of girls sitting around a man that she couldn't see his face. She laughed at the thought that crossed her mind, "they'll get crazy if Byakuya was here." She giggled and stopped her track when she heard a familiar voice coming from the man that was surrounded by beautiful ladies.

"I'm not here to meet new women or anything related because I'm already engaged and will get married tomorrow, so I'd be pleased if you leave me alone." Byakuya stated

"Oh you're just lying, someone like can never get married." Blonde girl replied while dipping her green olive in the vodka drink and sucking it hard.

"And why would I possibly lie to you? Byakuya asked as he tried his best not to use his zanpakuto on them.

"Because you're too sexy to be shared by one woman." Red headed one said earning giggles from the other ladies.

"Well believe it or not I am engaged and absolutely not in the mood to have such conversation with you." Byakuya felt such huge pressure over him and wished someone would come to save him but for sure didn't expect

"He already told you, he's engaged."

All the ladies turned around to see the petite woman standing in front of them with strong confidence radiating from her. She stood there holding her tequila, wearing black skinny jeans with sleeveless sliver shirt which brought out the beautiful enchanting violent color of her eyes and six inch white high heels.

"And what are you to him?" The red headed asked boldly.

"I am his fiancée." Rukia smirked earning shocked, gloomy stares from almost every woman in the club which were already all over Byakuya.

* * *

**I'm really, really sorry for updating late. My allergy just got better today. So what do you think. Cuz I didn't know what to write and it took me 5 hours to finish this. What about Shunsui and Nanao, do you really think I did good job with both cuz if I did, I'll start to match other couples, (won't tell, you guess who they are). Hope you liked it and don't just read and tell me if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes so I can fix them later, so ya better review cuz I didn't eat anything for five long hours. Ok I'm so hungry I got go and eat, waiting your reviews :)**


	16. Chapter 15:Bachelor Party 6

**Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for posting late. I went to a trip with my family for one week. I had to go to three important weddings, then got sick and stayed in bed for four days. And here I am after long two exhausting weeks. I really need to do something to stop getting sick.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach. I'm just surrounded with my allergy pills and some files from my work. I got go and sleep, it's already 4:30 a.m. in the morning. See ya soon and Bonnie Appetite ^^.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Fifteen _

_Bachelor Party_

_Part Six_

**Previous Chapter**

"_He already told you, he's engaged."_

_All the ladies turned around to see the petite woman standing in front of them with strong confidence radiating from her. She stood there holding her tequila, wearing black skinny jeans with sleeveless sliver shirt which brought out the beautiful enchanting violent color of her eyes and six inch white high heels._

"_And what are you to him?" The red headed asked boldly._

"_I am his fiancée." Rukia smirked earning shocked, gloomy stares from almost every woman in the club which were already all over Byakuya_

_333333333333333_

Byakuya was in total shock to see Rukia here and more shocked of what she is wearing. She was so sexy and he just couldn't resist staring at her dumbly.

Rukia walked towards Byakuya as she saw his eyes rolling up and down over her body. She grinned and swayed her hips little left and right as she approached him. She bent down facing his face. She smirked, licked his lips, slowly, perfectly and whispered in his ears while earning gasps from the women surrounding Byakuya.

"Are they better than me Kuchiki Taichou?" Rukia moved her lips from left ear and looked at his grey orbs which were only staring at her.

Byakuya couldn't move or say anything because of what happened a minute ago. Her touched was so warm and comforting yet so sexy and tempting. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing when she played her little dirty games. He closed his eyes, inhaled some air, controlled himself a little then stared into her violent eyes directly. He stood up, held Rukia closer to him and without warning he pressed his warm lips against hers pleadingly, passionately yet demandingly.

The women surrounding them gasped louder, even six of them went to the toilet crying. (I'd have killed somebody lolz, if another woman got Byakuya before me)

Rukia was surprised of the sudden contact but couldn't resist his smell, his soft lips and his arrogant personality. She allowed him to slide his tongue; he took the opportunity to taste her. They stood there kissing and moaning into each other's lips, while everyone in the club was staring at that strange view.

Yoruichi and Rangiku laughed, while Renji was shocked of what is happening in front of his two eyes. Ukitake smiled, Kenpachi sighed, and Mayuri didn't even notice them because he found some interesting people to dissect. Urahara folded his hands over Toshiro, so he won't see any of this adult stuff.

Byakuya felt that he'll lose control but couldn't stop himself from kissing and ravishing Rukia's lips. Rukia closed her eyes as she moaned in despair while Byakuya pulled away and gazed at her violent orbs that always enchanted and controlled him. He smiled and turned around to face all the jealous ladies who were still gasping while some were dapping their teary eyes.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki, my fiancée and my wife to be soon." Byakuya held Rukia close.

"Actually will be husband and wife tomorrow, isn't lovely!" Rukia exclaimed happily and proudly, "I believe you should go and find another man for yourselves."

All of the ladies scattered away from Byakuya and Rukia. Yoruichi shouted good girl for Rukia who blushed furiously releasing that both her and Byakuya kissed passionately in public. Rangiku winked at Byakuya who just ignored her.

"So what are we going to do now darling?" Rukia asked as she trailed her silky hands through Byakuya's soft black hair.

"I'd be honored to ask you for a dance." Byakuya afford his hand to Rukia who happily obliged his humble request.

The music was on, everyone started to shake their bodies in the dance floor, except Kenpachi who wanted to kill someone or something and Mayuri enjoyed imagining dissecting and experimenting almost everyone in this club.

"Baby let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finallyy, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, You make me wanna say, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh My goshh"

The music was loud and the atmosphere was getting hot for some. Renji looked at the beautiful Rangiku who almost every eye was on her. She danced sexily as the sweat was trailing down her big boobs which were mostly exposed. He didn't know what was happening to him. He felt he was a pervert, so he stopped staring at her and danced with the song. (which I luv so much, ohhhh OMG)

Rangiku took a glimpse of Renji, who was dancing with her but not looking at her. She smiled of the thought that crossed her mind.

"you'll be mine in no time Abarai" She giggled while approached him and as she expected he didn't sense her at all because he is were shut and he tried his best not to think of her, at least not now. Everyone was dancing and busy to pay attention to new couples. Rangiku pressed her body against Renji's whose eyes float wide open and his cheeks felt so hot and so red. He didn't know what to do as Rangiku danced while touching his body and lighting the fire inside of him. He couldn't resist her, not anymore. He held her close and she gasped mockingly. They looked into each other's eyes and instantly their lips were locked together, strongly, hungrily yet gently. They kissed each other while dancing slowly with that fast, exhausting yet energetic bit. Nobody paid attention to them except Rukia who smiled while dancing with the sexy, outstanding taichou who eyes were all on her.

* * *

Shunsui held Nanao strongly to him as she was calming down. He felt that he was so stupid of what he said to her earlier that day.

"_I truly wish now if you had slashed me deeper so I wouldn't live and hear you say this."_

"Taichou you can let me go. I'm fine now." Nanao spoke after a long time of silence. Shunsui snapped out of his thoughts and removed his hands from Nanao's small body compared to his.

"Are you really ok, Nanao chan?" Shunsui asked Nanao seriously.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Nanao replied avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Look at me." Shunsui stated to shocked Nanao.

"I said I'm fine, I was just tired from work and it all came out together."

"I said look at me." Shunsui demanded. "look straight into my eyes."

Nanao raised her head slowly and gasped to see that caring, soft but understanding and protecting look in her taichou's grey sexy eyes.

"I….I'm really fine taichou." Nanao said doing her best not to break down all over again. She already felt bad about it.

"if you're fine why can't you answer me while looking straight to my eyes, Isa fukutaichou?" Shunsui asked approaching her. He lifted her head to look straight into his eyes.

"I love you but I want rush you into anything." Shunsui started, "if you feel it'll better if you transferred into the tenth division then let it be. If you feel you'll get better not seeing me, I'll try my best to go and hide somewhere whenever you show up in any place. If you feel and believe that we can be together and that our relationship won't last long which I can't grantee it'd then I shall never speak of it or bother you in any possible way."

Nanao sighed and smiled, "I don't think you'll last five minutes without me in the eighth division…."

Shunsui was going to jump up high and dance in happiness but was afraid to break the roof above him.

"but about our relationship, it'll take me a long time to make my decision about it. So I'd appreciate if we work normally like always and I too can't grantee that we'd be together." She finished.

"Take as much time as you want but I can grantee you this, I'll keep loving you even after you get old, wear different kinds of glasses for your eyes and much more importantly I'll still love when you just get shorter and lose your sexy look." Shunsui informed happily getting a punch in the face.

"ouch, I am still a taichou." Shunsui touched his face and clinched in pain.

Nanao smiled and hugged her taichou who smiled back warmly as he hugged her back. Life was so good for them at this point and they really hopped it'd continue.

* * *

People were still getting crazy and having fun. while our friends got exhausted and just couldn't dance or drink anymore.

"It's already 1 a.m. we better go and get rest before the wedding day." Retsu stated earning nods.

"yes, especially for the bride and the groom." Rangiku winked at Rukia who blushed while sitting in Byakuya's lap.

"yes we better go. Ah I need some massage." Yoruichi shrugged.

"I'll give you the best massage when we get back." Urahara grinned lifting his hat and winking to Yoruichi who smiled mischievously.

"hey! we got kids here!" Rangiku exclaimed earning "I'll torture you look" from Hitsugaya taichou.

"well, it was a very pleasant day." Jushiro stood up, "I hope every one of you to get married so we can come here again and have fun like this."

"Don't you worry Ukitake taichou; someone is going to get married soon." Rukia replied while looking to blushing tomato Rangiku and Renji.

"ok I don't even want to know what this is about but you better do your job probably Abarai." Byakuya said as Rukia stood up from his lap giggling.

"yes taichou." Renji stared at Rukia who couldn't hold it anymore. She laughed and was followed by the others.

* * *

They all laughed while heading to Urahara's shop. Shunsui and Nanao were watching TV while the others showed up.

"Oh you're still awake." Urahara smirked looking into Shunsui who laughed.

"How was it, did you have fun?" Shunsui asked as the guys took their seats and the ladies went to change into their pajamas.

"It was fun and it'd have been more if you came with us." Jushiro replied as Nanao stood up and followed the other women.

"yeah I wasn't in the mood but I'm happy it was good for you. you know a change." Shunsui told his friend who coughed like always.

"are you ok?" Toshiro asked to the thirteen division taichou.

"yes, Hitsugaya taichou, this is just a normal cough. There is nothing to worry for." Jushiro replied warmly.

"ok stop talking, it's time to sleep and rest." Yoruichi came clapping her hands from inside wearing her pajama which was composed of a sleeveless red top and short black bottom.

"where should we sleep, Yoruichi san?" Jushiro asked standing up.

"the left room is for you guys and the right is for us the ladies. And the bathroom is last there in the corner." Yoruichi pointed to the bathroom for Jushiro who smiled and headed to the bathroom.

Everyone wore their pajamas, brushed their tooth and laid in their futons except Byakuya and Rukia who stood together near the windows in the living room.

"are you ready for tomorrow?" Byakuya cuddle Rukia from behind.

"yes more than anything in the world." Rukia looked at him and smiled as he kissed her gently in her temple.

Everything was going great for them but what they didn't know fate had another plans for them.

"Secrets will bw unveiled soon and hearts will sadly be broken." Koshiro Ishikawa stated as he looked at Urahara's shop from his Limo. "Drive Shinji. Important person will finally come back home after a long journey." They drove away as the sky got even darker. Both Byakuya and Rukia didn't know they would be the next game played by fate.

* * *

**I know it's too short but I'm just getting little better from my sickness which I always have. Hope you loved it. In coming chapters secrets will be reveled and the life of the Kuchiki couples won't be the same. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, tell me about them if there are any so I can fix them and I'm waiting your reviews which each time I read I just scream "HALLELUJAH!" and get smacked in the head for making a loud sound lolz ^^.**


	17. Chapter 16:Wedding Day

**Hi everyone. Really sorry for the late update, I just started working, going shopping to buy dresses and shoes for my cousin's two wedding ceremony and deciding which Christmas party to attend, I was invited to a lot LOLZ! And it was greeeeaaaaaatttt and we'll go to the last party this Thursday. Well thanx a lot for the reviews dear friends and very sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in chapter fifteen. And I'm so happy cuz I've created a history here, 4586 words, yapppy! Hope you have fun with this chapter cuz the next one would be to your likings, you know what I'm talking about ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach or the characters in this story except some that I made from my well…heee wild imagination. But I've my own songs, isn't that really cool! **

_Chapter Sixteen_

_The Wedding Day_

Today is the big day. The day which everyone waited for. The day in which two souls will be united for eternity. The day in which two hearts will be one. Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki will be married and finally be one in better and worse.

Our friends returned from the living world except Yoruichi and Urahara who would come to soul society later with Ichigo's family and friends. On the meantime, the sixth division officers working in the Kuchiki's manor. Decorating the inside walls of the manor, putting the tables and chairs in order. While the servants were divided in doing different tasks. Some cleaning the house, some cooking and preparing the wedding menu, some working in the garden with the sixth squad and the best ones helping in preparing the bride and the groom in their own rooms.

Hana waked up Rukia early because it takes too much time to get her ready. Rukia was so excited yet nervous of the big day. She is going to get married to the lord of the noble house, sixth squad taichou and just the sexiest man alive in soul society.

Maids were just walking forward and backward in her room. Each one of them got her own job to do. Rukia smiled looking at herself on the mirror as Hana leaned and hugged her from behind smiling warmly to her little princess.

"You're finally going to get married my child." Hana smiled as she held happy tears from falling down her checks.

"Would I be a good wife and lady for Byakuya?" Rukia questioned nervously.

"You'll be the best wife any one could have and the most beautiful lady in soul society. Just relax and enjoy your big day, Ok." Hana assured Rukia that everything will be alright for here today.

"Lady the bath is ready." A smiling maid showed up and waited for Rukia who stood up, looked at her white beautifully done wedding kimono and followed her to take a hot, relaxing bath.

Byakuya is surrounded by male servants, his grandfather who was sitting in a chair near him and Keiji who was ordering the servants and giving them their tasks.

"Son I have something I'd like to give to Rukia." Ginrei looked at Keiji who brought a closed slim dark blue box. Byakuya looked at his grandfather.

"I want to give her this as a gift to wear today on the wedding ceremony but wanted to ask you first." Ginrei opened the box showing very beautiful jewelry, consisting of earning, necklace diamonds designed by sakura petals flower.

"Why do you ask my permission in giving Rukia a gift?" Byakuya asked Ginrei while getting ready to take his bath.

"I asked you because I want to give her this too." Ginrei opened small box and took out a beautiful white gold with emerald stone crossing each other in an irregular shape.

Byakuya was surprised, not of the beauty of the ring but of the fact that the ring was passed through generations to particular, special women in the Kuchiki family.

He smiled warmly at his grandfather who stood up and hugged his grandson.

"Are you sure grandfather? After all it's my mom's and grandmother's wedding ring." Byakuya asked his beloved grandfather.

"Rukia has always been a family but now she'll be lady Kuchiki. And actually even if she was going to get married to another man I'd have given her the ring because she is my little child, my little Rukia." Ginrei patted in Byakuya's shoulder, "I'll leave you know to get ready and prepared." headed out of Byakuya's room.

Byakuya stared at the mirror, taking a look at himself. He smiled and headed to take his bath when the servants called him.

* * *

Rangiku and the other ladies went shopping in the early morning to buy some new kimonos and get their hairs and make ups to be done.

"Rangiku, what a lovely kimono you bought. It's so beautiful." Momo admired the light green kimono designed by little pink flowers that Rangiku bought.

"Yours is beautiful too. You'll look so cute wearing it." Rangiku winked at blushing Momo.

"What about Unohana taichou, aren't you going to buy something?" Nanao asked while trying some dark colored kimonos.

"I'll wear the 13 gotei taichou uniform." Retsu replied while choosing something for her fukutaichou.

"But why, it's a wedding you should wear something fun and sexy." Rangiku looked at Unohana taichou, who smiled,

"All of us taichous are allowed to change into something else but all of us agreed in wearing the shinigami uniform, Kyoraku taichou said we'd stand out in the crowd." Retsu smiled as she picked yellow with light red circles designed at the end of the kimono to Isane who tried to buy another one but stopped by getting one of Retsu creepy smiles.

"He'll stand out by just wearing his pink kimono on." Nanao smirked at her taichou's idea.

"Are you jealous of Kyoraku taichou? He'll definitely be surrounded by bunch of noble ladies." Rangiku grinned at Nanao, who left her eyebrow and said, "I'm not jealous of him and I don't care if women sliced him into pieces."

"We'll see about that." Rangiku smirked at Nanao who rolled her eyes in a bored way. "I think we are finished here, so why not go to the next store?"

"Yeah, you're right. We only need to buy some shoes and get our hairs and make ups done." Isane replied as she was checking the kimono her taichou chose for her

"Ok good and yeah Nanao I've bought something for you in the real world that you'll wear in the wedding day and will help to show your hidden beauty." Rangiku smirked seeing that questioning and frightened look on Nanao's face.

"I believe we should go now and finish everything." Retsu informed the girls who nodded and followed her as they headed to buy some shoes.

* * *

"Shunsui I can't believe that Byakuya will finally get married to Rukia." Ukitake taichou smiled while sipping his green tea with his friend.

"Yeah finally and Rukia will be adopted into your family. I think this is the day which we all waited for. Finally relaxing and having good time instead of fighting in endless battles." Kyoraku looked at his friend who nodded.

"You're right, may be the battles are over and it's the time for us to enjoy." Ukitake taichou stared at the green, colorful garden outside.

"_Hope everything will go well."_ Ukitake sighed softly.

* * *

Three hours until the wedding ceremony. All the captains and lieutenants headed to the Kuchiki Manor to be dressed and prepared as the close friends of the couples.

"Please follow me." Keiji asked politely to the male shinigamis to follow him to the male changing room.

"My ladies please follow me so you can get ready." Hana smiled to the female shinigamis who followed her happily to get prepared.

33333333333333333333333

"I'm so tired. I think we finished everything here." Renji asked Keiji who was ordering the servants to clean up.

"Yes Abarai fukutaichou. You can all rest now, Atsushi please bring some juice for the sixth squad officers." Keiji asked one of the servants who nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"And please let it be cold!" Renji shouted earning a smile from Keiji who stared at the blue, clear sky above him, "Please let everything go smoothly well, just for today." He whispered to the kamis in who he always believed in.

**Meanwhile In the Real World**

"Ichi-nee, do I look beautiful in this dress or should I change it." Yuzu spin around showing of her dress to her brother.

"You look good." Ichigo replied to his little sister who squealed in glee at her light pink, sleeveless, short dress.

"Karin you look beautiful in the green dress." Yuzu smiled to her sister who rolled her eyes in disagreement.

"If anyone talked about me wearing a dress, believe you won't be alive anymore." Karin gazed darkly in her siblings who just couldn't hold it and laughed.

"Hey why are you laughing at my beautiful Karin?" Isshin came into the living room wearing a navy blue hakama with grey kimono beneath it. Before getting an answer from his children, Karin punched her father hard in the face as he felt down and started crying and asking what did he say wrong while the bell was ringing.

"I said I don't want anyone to talk about me wearing this stupid dress." She stared at her father then her siblings who turned around, one to the kitchen and the other to open the door.

"Urahara san, Yoruichi san." Ichigo welcomed the two former captains.

"Hello, what happened to your face Isshin?" Urahara walked in seeing Isshin laying down dipping tissue his eyes happily as blood was floating down his nose.

"My children are grown up and strong. Can you believe that I got a punch this much hard from my little Karin." Isshin stated proudly as he stood up.

"I believe anything when it comes from your family." Urahara laughed as he and Yoruichi entered the living room and took a seat.

"So we came to have some tea with you before going to the wedding." Yoruichi stated as she accepted happily the offered red tea from Yuzu.

"That's good then, we didn't have normal talk and tea for a very long time." Isshin replied while sipping his tea.

"Yes you're right. No battles to fight or lives to save, just siting and enjoying a tea which by the way is really good. Thank you." Urahara thanked blushing Yuzu.

The doorbell rang again and this time, they were Orihime, Chad, Uryu.

"Hi Kurosaki Kun, Kisuke san and Yoruichi san." Orihime greeted as she walked into the living room.

"Hi Orihime san, how are you doing?" Yoruichi asked Orihime who headed and seated by her side and started talking to each other.

"Kurosaki, let's go to your room there is something we need to talk about." Uryu stated

"Let's go." Ichigo replied while heading to his room and being followed by his friends.

3333333333333333333333333

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked closing the door behind.

"I and Chad spotted something strange in the sky couple days ago." Uryu replied.

"What do you mean by strange?" Ichigo felt something was going to happen and he didn't like it.

"The sky is shining dark purple at night for two days now." Chad spoke softly.

"And why is that strange?" Ichigo asked back.

"It's strange because in this two days there was no appearance of any hollow not even one." Uryu answered lifting his glass a little bit up.

"May be the hollows are taking rest or something." Ichigo rubbed his orange hair.

"It's either something is happening in Hueco Mundo or something is going to happen here and soon." Uryu said to his friends he looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked staring at both Ichigo and Uryu who sighed.

"It means something unexpected is going to happen. It'll either be good or bad and we better be ready for what's coming." Ichigo stated staring at the long rectangular shaped mirror.

"_I just hope nothing will happen today at least."_ Ichigo whispered under his breathe.

* * *

"Ok these young ladies will help you have a hot bath, put on your kimonos, your hair and makeup if you want." Hana stated, "And if you need anything else just ask and they'll bring it for you." she headed to the bride's room.

"This so nice, we'll have a hot bath after a very long day in shopping." Rangiku started to dance happily earning some laughs from the maids.

"We better do it fast, so we can get ready." Nanao told Rangiku who smiled happily.

Each maid helped in bathing the ladies, putting on their kimonos, doing their hairs.

"Ok thank you ladies but we'll do the makeup by ourselves." Rangiku stated as she walked and opened her bag while the others were staring at what was in her bag.

Rangiku smiled and brought out makeup box slowly and put it in the nearest table to her. She opened it as she grinned happily from all the eyes that were staring in that magic box.

"Ladies I see you're interested in putting these wonderful colors in your faces." Rangiku smiled as they all went to her side to see the makeup box she bought from the real world.

"So beautiful Rangiku san!" Momo exclaimed happily.

"I know Momo, so let's do finish the final stage." Rangiku stated holding the mascara.

They were all ready and set to go.

"Nanao, you'll wear this instead of your glass." Rangiku told Nanao who looked at what her friend was holding.

"And what is it?" Nanao asked earning a big grin from her colleague.

"This my friend a contact lenses, you just put it on and you won't need to wear your horrible glass." Rangiku said checking herself on the mirror.

"It's not horrible but I don't how to put it." Nanao stated.

"Well Nanao that's why I'm always here waiting for you to ask. You look beautiful and everyone will take about you the next day." Rangiku smiled as she helped Nanao to put on the lenses.

33333333333333333333333

"Ok these young men are here to help you have a hot comforting bath and getting prepared. If you need anything please ask." Keiji stated as he bowed and headed outside to the groom's room for the finale prepares.

"I've already had a hot bath back home but won't mind to have one now." Kyoraku taichou smirked.

"Hahaha! I know you my friend you will never miss in opportunity when it comes to relaxing and enjoying your time." Ukitake taichou laughed.

"Whatever just let us finish this fast?" Kurotsuchi taichou stated, "Hollows are waiting me in the lab to dissect them."

"I'm happy that you and I are in the same team Mayuri san." Kyoraku taichou told his fellow colleague.

"Who said we're in the same team Kyoraku taichou?" Kurotsuchi taichou smiled creepily.

"Jushiro if anything happened to me, you know that Mayuri is the one to arrest." Kyoraku told his friend who laughed so hard.

"Don't you worry nothing will happen but I think we should stop talking and start to prepare." Ukitake taichou stated as he walked to the hot bath followed by this colleagues.

* * *

Hana walked in Rukia's room smiling happily as the maids helped Rukia to put on her kimono.

"You're lucky my child that noble families stopped making the bride to wear the watabōshi (A white hood serves to hide the bride's 'horns of jealousy)." Hana told Rukia who sighed of relief.

"Thanks god and I was thinking about it the whole night yesterday." Rukia replied to Hana as she looked at herself.

"You look beautiful my child, you'll take everyone's breath away." Hana told Rukia who giggled.

"You're just saying that Hana." Rukia smiled as she thought of how her life would be from today on with Byakuya.

33333333333333333333333333333

Byakuya put on white kimono and then black hakama over it then finally his kenseikan, he looked at the mirror and smiled because he knows that his life will change forever.

* * *

The guests arrived to the Kuchiki Manor; Byakuya, Ginrei, the male shinigamis and the elders went to welcome the guests. When everyone has arrived, the bride and the groom went into different waiting room to meet their relatives who brought presents for the special day.

"Ukitake taichou welcome." Ginrei welcomed Ukitake taichou who walked into the waiting room, holding some papers with him.

"Kuchiki taichou, here are some papers that you need to sign, so I can adopt Rukia into my family." Ukitake taichou offered the papers to Byakuya.

Both Ginrei and Byakuya signed the papers, then Ukitake taichou signed them too and thus Rukia is officially his daughter.

"Ok I believe I should go and see my daughter now." Ukitake taichou bowed happily and headed to Rukia's room.

3333333333333

Rukia was sitting nervously but calmed down when her taichou arrived happily with same people that looked really nice.

"Rukia these are my family members." Ukitake taichou stated.

"It's nice to meet you." Rukia stood up and bowed.

"You don't need to bow to your family members my child." Ukitake taichou smiled warmly to know very confused Rukia.

"What are you talking about taichou?" Rukia asked while seeing smiles from her taichou's relatives.

"You see my child the wedding wouldn't take place unless another family adopts you. So I took the honor and asked if could be the one to adopt you into my family and the Kuchiki's elders agreed. Technically you're my child now." Ukitake taichou chuckled at the look took over Rukia's face.

"You mean I'm now Ukitake Rukia!" Rukia asked in amazement.

"Yes you're now my daughter and soon will be Kuchiki Rukia again." He smiled as Rukia hugged him happily.

"Thank you Ukitake taichou, without your help I wouldn't have reached this far." Rukia tried her best to hold her tears.

"You should call me otosan not Ukitake taichou." He lifted her chin and kissed her on her temple, "I'm so happy to finally see my musume getting married to the man that she loves, to the man I'm sure will make her happy for the rest of her life."

"I love you otosan." Rukia hugged Ukitake taichou who is now her father that she always had.

* * *

Each one of the couples started to receive their presents from their relatives, while their friends were waiting outside and getting ready to take pictures with the bride and the groom.

They all gathered to take pictures, while Rukia and Byakuya were holding hands and smiling through the long photo-shoot. Byakuya held Rukia's hands firmly and was totally amazed by her beauty, her beautiful smiling, and violent orbs. He smiled proudly at the last taken picture that he took with his bride, his love, his Rukia.

Rukia was blushing as she felt Byakuya's hand holding hers securely. She smiled of the thought that he wanted to keep her all to himself.

Everything was going well. They both signed the marriage papers which they were supposed to do before the wedding ceremony at least by like four or three days but well they were having fun in the living world and forgot all about it.

Both the bride and the groom, all the relatives, friends and the guests headed to the Shinto Shrine located in the sakura garden in which all of the Kuchiki members get married in.

A Shinto priest was waiting them to conduct the ceremony. When they arrive Byakuya and Rukia exchanged their wedding vows, their families facing each other, instead of the couple getting married. And in as a traditional marriage ritual both the couples start to drink nine cups of sake, to be considered united. Families and guests are also drinking sake, to symbolize the bonding of the couple as well as of the two families. The father of the groom Ginrei who is like a father to Byakuya, and of the bride who is Ukitake taichou start to introduce their respective family members.

Both Byakuya and Rukia changed their outfit into something else and headed to the great hall with Nakodo couple "matchmaker" whose purpose is to symbolize a stable marriage. Their entrance was so beautiful as sakura flowers were scattered all over them creating a very lovely, calm and gentle scene. Both the newlyweds introduced the Nakodo couple who were Renji and Rangiku who are going to start the opening speeches.

Everyone was seated. Renji and Rangiku walked into the stage while holding sake cups in their hands.

"My name is Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of the sixth squad, loyal friend to both of the newlyweds and an older brother to the bride." Renji started

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou of the tenth squad, loyal friend to the bride and the president of Kuchiki Byakuya's fun club; you can say a very close friend to him too." Rangiku winked earning laughs from everyone in the wedding ceremony.

Rukia chuckled seeing Byakuya's expression of what Rangiku said.

"Rukia has been my family since we were kids. Playing and protecting each other. We became shinigamis together. Through hardships we fought our way and now I'm happy to see Rukia finally taking rest, finally finding someone to share her love with, she finally found a man to spend the rest of her life with. She found Kuchiki Byakuya the man who already has broken hearts of many ladies out there…" Renji smiled as all the guests laughed at his comment, "he is talking a lot so let me finish because our newlyweds for sure need to be alone, you know." Rangiku giggled earning a blush from Rukia and death glare from Byakuya, "Ok don't unlash your zanpakuto on me taichou, I'll just say that we wish for you two, a long happy, caring and understanding life much more full of friendship and love. _KENPAI_!" Rangiku finished the speech with a toast.

Rukia and Byakuya stood up to cut the cake and have their first dance together as husband and wife.

The music was soft as they both danced gently along the floor. They both held each other tightly as they drifted with the calm, soothing music.

Rukia felt safe around Byakuya's arms. She felt that all the eyes were staring at her. She smiled and blushed when Byakuya lift her chin up to face him. He smiled proudly and looked deep into her violet eyes, her beautiful, soft and sexy facial features. Rukia blushed harder when Byakuya kept staring at her. He leaned close to her and whispered, "You look lovely, pretty; can't wait to see you and have you all to myself tonight." He smirked when Rukia face turned light pink.

Everything was going smoothly. Guests started to relax and enjoy their day by eating and drinking. During this time, Rukia has gone to change into her first costume and continues throughout the reception while Byakuya was greeting the guests.

After their last change of costumes, Rukia and Byakuya performed the candle service. Both had a long, unlit candle, which was lit from the table where their parents were seated. The couple walked around the room in a circle and lit the candles placed on their guests' table. Once all the candles were lit, the newlyweds have returned to their table where they lit what is called the Memorial Candle.

"The candle services are done lord Kuchiki. I'll bring the flowers." Keiji whispered to Byakuya who nodded.

Both Byakuya and Rukia stood up to offer flowers to their parents displaying appreciation for raising them to the people they are today. After this long, exhausting day the reception has finally ended with quick flashes and farewells.

Ukitake taichou and Ginrei talked for a while. Where Byakuya and Rukia headed to their room.

* * *

Rukia was nervous as Byakuya paved for her the way to walk in front of him to their room. Byakuya smiled seeing Rukia's walking nervously and slowly, avoiding looking anywhere.

They reached their room and entered. Hana was waiting in the room which made Rukia to sigh loudly.

"Don't be disappointed Hana will leave us soon." Byakuya whispered Rukia who shivered from the close contact.

"I'll change in the bathroom Hana, you can help Rukia to take off the wedding Kimono and try your best to not let her put on anything after that." Byakuya smirked at Rukia's blushing face.

Hana giggled and nodded yes as Byakuya headed to change into night yukata. She turned and went to Rukia's side.

"Ok my child let me help you." Hana stated as she started to open the obi and remove the wedding kimono.

333333333333333333

Hana brushed Rukia's hair and smiled when Byakuya showed up.

"Ok I'll take my leave now, wish you a good night." Hana bowed and left the room for the newlyweds.

Byakuya walked towards Rukia who was sitting in the chair facing the mirror. He leaned and kissed her neck, sending shivers to blinking Rukia.

Rukia slowly stood up, facing Byakuya. She lowered her face in order to hide her shyness.

"Don't be afraid I want do anything unless you're ready." Byakuya stated lifting her chin.

"I'm not afraid; it's just that I….. I'm still a …." Rukia was stopped as Byakuya's lips pressed over hers. He hugged her close to him and asked for an entrance and she shyly obliged. They kissed passionately, devouring each other furiously and thirstily. Tasting the sake and chocolate flavor of the cake. They slowed down their pace and parted in order to inhale some air.

Rukia looked at Byakuya's husky grey orbs. He always enchanted her in a very simple ways. And tonight she is finally his. She felt relaxed and safe surrounded by his arms.

"I am not afraid because it's you who I desired for a long time." Rukia spoke softly while regaining her breath.

"Then let me show you how much I love you." Byakuya kissed her gently and lift her in bridal style and headed towards the bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I didn't check for any spelling or grammar mistakes cuz I didn't have time with the new job and everything. So please inform me of any mistakes so I can correct them. To be honest I felt it was a boring chapter full of Japanese wedding details, it's just that I'm not that type of person that write anything without searching and knowing every small detail. But don't worry next chapter will be to your very likings, you know what I mean and I'll appreciate if anyone could help me in writing the next chapter cuz I suck at writing lemons, really, really suck. I know nothing at all. Will any way I'm just talking too much, hope you liked it and please review cuz it inspires and encourage me to write more.**


	18. Chapter 17:Our Night

**Hey! How are you all doing, I've really missed you guys, missed reading your reviews. And I'm really, really and really sorry for this late update. Things were just moving fast, busy with the college and parents who want to send me to UK and I don't want to go there (UK is GREAT!) It's just I want CHINA! I want to get crazy and all that stuff, Ok any way, I'm talking a lot again. This is chapter seventeen and big, huge thanks to Byakuya-sensei for beta reading and helping me with this chapter; I mean she is a life saver. Thanks a lot *kisses*.**

**Disclaimer: Do not and will never own bleach. If you don't like to read a chapter with a very sexual situations in it, then please escape this chapter and thank you (Don't I sound like an adult! ;)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Our Night

**Previous Chapter**

Rukia looked at Byakuya's husky grey orbs. He always enchanted her in a very simple ways. And tonight she is finally his. She felt relaxed and safe surrounded by his arms.

"I am not afraid because it's you who I desired for a long time." Rukia spoke softly while regaining her breath.

"Then let me show you how much I love you." Byakuya kissed her gently and lift her in bridal style and towards the bed.

33333333333333

Byakuya laid Rukia softly in their huge bed. He looked at her shy, violent orbs and smiled warmly as he kissed her lips gently. Feeling his warmth, she let him kiss her more deeply. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck as he tasted and lavished her cervices gladly. Slowly but strongly fighting in dominance, their tongues clashed as they held each other. Byakuya left her lips, earning unsatisfied groan from Rukia. He started to trail down her cheeks and neck, kissing and sucking, earning a soft moan from his beloved wife. He started to remove Rukia's nightgown gently but in a great hurry, earning a chuckle from Rukia.

"You should help me instead of laughing," Byakuya informed Rukia, who couldn't help but blush as she stared at his grey eyes.

"Well, you're the one who is desperate here, so just keep working, Kuchiki," Rukia stated cockily but gasped when she felt a hand massaging her right breast. She shifted her gaze down to see she was topless; her bra was tossed in the far end of the room. She let out a soft moan when she felt Byakuya started sucking her left breast. He smirked as he kept on massaging Rukia's small yet firm, well round breast. He sucked her and pinched her earning louder moans from his beloved wife.

Rukia trailed her small fingers to Byakuya's black, soft hair earning a groan from Byakuya.

Byakuya changed and started sucking the right breast while giving the same massage to the other. Feeling Rukia's fingers flow through his hair, it sent a slight shiver down his body, as he let out a small groan imagining her hands stroking his aroused member down below.

As the room started to get hot, Byakuya was doing his best to control himself as he heard Rukia moaning under him. Trailing down slowly, he left hot-searing kisses on her stomach and around her navel. When he felt Rukia shiver under him, he brought a slight chuckle.

Byakuya stopped touching his wife, looking up into her violet orbs. He smiled at her when he noticed the blush creeping along her cheeks. He leaned up quickly, kissing her on her pink cheeks, reassuring her everything was ok. Removing her panties in one swift motion, he was hit by her sweet jasmine smelling arousal. Planting a small kiss around her navel again, he then trailed down to her feminine folds.

Byakuya breathed deeply, doing his best to control himself. Just being able to smell, feel, and touch her got him so crazy. Slowly, he kissed her clit, trying not to freak her out, but instead he earned a very clear gasp from Rukia. His lips curled into a little warm smile as he felt her body stiffen to his slight touch.

"Relax Rukia. I won't do anything to hurt you, okay?" he reassured Rukia again, getting a gentle nod from his raven-haired beauty.

He inhaled her intoxicating scent, then kissed licked her clit but this time she was a little bit relaxed. He kept on licking and sucking her softly as Rukia moaned softly. Byakuya noticed that her folds started to get sticky, so he slowly and carefully slid one finger inside of her earning a soft cry from Rukia as her body stiffened around his finger.

He lifted his head and slid out his finger slowly.

"If you want me to stop, I will." He looked straight at her violent orbs with a gentle smile on his lips.

A tear felt down to her cheeks, "I…I'm sorry, I'm just afraid. I guess I even suck at this." Tears started to trail down her pink, soft milky cheeks. Turning her head away, she started to cry. What made her angry is the fact she knew she was being ridiculous but this was Byakuya, the man she always loved and always felt need to be prefect in front of.

Byakuya felt shocked of what was happening right now. He sighed and pulled Rukia close to his chest. "What are you apologizing for, you didn't do anything wrong..." Byakuya stated trying to calm his wife as Rukia started to talk not leaving him a chance to complete his conversation.

"I've been always embarrassing to you, the clan and just everyone. Actually they were right when they said I'll never be good at anything…" Rukia cried as she tried to get away from Byakuya but was held down strongly by her husband.

"Rukia…." he stated strongly as Rukia felt his soft breath against the back of her neck. She felt so stupid, ashamed and started to sob.

"Listen to me. You're so perfect, and the most beautiful woman in soul society. Actually, you don't deserve a man like me because you deserve so much better. Fate brought us together for a reason and that reason is called love. I've always loved Hisana but when you came into my life, everything has changed. You brought happiness to my life and made me smile when you weren't checking on me." Rukia gasped at what she was hearing from Byakuya. He turned her around to face him.

"Look at me, Rukia, please?" he asked as he lifted her chin. Seeing the beautiful violent orbs of his wife filled with tears broke his heart. "I never thought I'd find love again but by meeting you, I found love. Much more importantly, you helped me find my lost soul. Rukia, I can only say this, I love you." He finished waiting Rukia to do something.

Rukia was always strong and she knew Byakuya deserves more, so she shakily pressed her lips hard to Byakuya's earning a groan as tears were floating down her pinky cheeks.

Byakuya kissed her passionately, yet gently, because he didn't know his Rukia was so fragile when it came to him. He pulled away and kissed her tears away, pushing her down slowly as he continued his journey down her body, which was doing wonders to him.

Rukia did her best to relax this time as she felt Byakuya's hot breath near her folds. She stared to the ceiling above her, breathing slowly the same way she learned to do in yoga when she used to go to classes with Orihime.

Byakuya could feel Rukia's nervousness which made it hard for him to control the strong, furious feeling dwelling inside. He wanted to feel her around him and have her calling his name so loudly that everyone in the mansion would hear Rukia singing the beautiful melody he drew out of her.

He slowly started sucking her round pointed clit, stopping in between to breathe because this was so hard on him. He felt her relaxed and knew she wasn't looking at him, which bothered him a lot. He slid one finger inside, earning a one loud moan from Rukia. Smirking at his accomplishment, he slid it in and out of her wet, silky folds.

Rukia was staring at the ceiling when she felt something strange entering her. It ached a little but then an awesome pleasure overcame it. Once she felt strange things going on inside her, she couldn't hold her moans and started to arch her hips towards that foreign thing down there.

Byakuya grinned happily and carefully entered a second finger, fully enjoying the melody his wife is singing. He slid his two long, strong fingers out of her, waiting for some reaction from his wife.

Rukia let out an unsatisfied groan because of what Byakuya did to her. She looked down and blushed harder than before, letting out a small gasp at the sight in front of her.

"You really taste good Rukia" Byakuya spoke licking his fingers as he kept his eyes staring at her lips as they gave an "O" shape out of amazement.

"Do you want to feel more pleasure Rukia?" he asked, as he lifted himself up reaching her face and trailing soft kisses along her red cheeks.

"I…I…" Rukia felt so speechless. Did she just witness Byakuya Kuchiki licking her arousal?

"You what, love?" Byakuya finally got his chance, sliding his tongue into her mouth, earning a soft gasp from Rukia.

His sudden movement surprised her, but feeling his tongue wandering around hers made her to kiss him back. As she tasted herself on his lips, the strange thing inside of her started to build up again. Rukia felt Byakuya's hand shaking as he touched her face. She knew he was struggling not to do anything that would hurt her. She smiled into the kiss they were sharing and pulled away. Holding his face close, she breathed some air to relax and looked at the handsome face in front of her.

"I…want you..." she said as she kissed his face. Trailing around, she reached his neck earning a groan from her husband. "…inside…..of…me….n-o-w," she whispered seductively, sucking a spot she found on his neck.

Byakuya felt he was so close to exploding. He groaned loudly as he heard her sexy, yet calm voice and the feeling of her tiny lips on his neck. That was more than enough to send a shiver through his body.

"But it would hurt you, Rukia," Byakuya whispered, looking straight in the violet orbs he fell in love with.

"I don't mind. You are the one that I have waited on for so long." Rukia smiled to Byakuya, who was surprised at her statement. He knew he needed to do this slowly and carefully because the woman in front of him deserved so much more.

"Then I promise, I will bring you such great pleasure that you've never felt before." Byakuya started to remove his night yukata slowly, earning help from Rukia. He felt this was going fast. He was afraid to hurt her but she wanted this so much as he did.

Rukia's eyes were just bulging as she saw his body for the first time. His body was a living sculpture. Not overly muscular but well made. A very perfect body with the six packs stomach, toned legs and a hanging glory in between. Rukia swallowed hard after seeing how large he was, she tried her best to regain her composure, which she didn't do well.

_"I should've listened and did this another day,"_ Rukia said to herself_, "but no, I need this. I need to show him how much I love him. C'mon Rukia you're much stronger than this."_

Byakuya was looking at her as she was talking things to herself. He knew she was nervous, well freaking out to be precise. Byakuya looked at her beautiful violent eyes to make sure Rukia was ready in doing this.

Rukia relaxed a bit then smiled at Byakuya, as she opened her skinny yet well stretched legs apart. Byakuya smiled back warmly and kissed her gently, and without her seeing it coming, he broke her barrier and slid in to her tight folds.

Rukia cried out in pain but her sound was muffled by Byakuya's reassuring and apologizing kiss. He felt something very strong and sharp cross his heart when he was hearing her cries. He didn't move so she would adjust. He would wait for her until she feels she is okay.

It really hurt her. The girls told her it'd be painful the first time but she didn't know it'd be this much. She opened her violent eyes, now full of tears, and looked at Byakuya. His eyes were shut and she could see him struggling hard so she won't get hurt.

She breathed deeply and started to move slowly to adjust herself to his large member inside of her. Byakuya could feel her walls tighten around his hard member. He tightened his eyes strongly and his breathing started getting faster than before. Rukia heard him and did her best to adjust fast.

"Byakuya..." she winced as pain shot through her body when she moved a little, "I'm ready."

Byakuya eyes snapped open. He knew she was in great pain, but also knew he needed to start moving soon or he would lose what little control her had. But his heart kept him from hurting her.

"I'm sorry it hurts but this will feel good," he stated as he moved in her slowly.

Rukia could feel him stretching her walls, gently and carefully. They smiled at each other as he kept moving.

Rukia could tell by the look on his face that he was holding himself back. Tonight, she wanted to experience the pleasure and feel the wonderful, funny feeling build inside her. Tonight she wanted to scream out in ecstasy as Byakuya thrusted in and out of her.

"Byakuya, don't hold back anymore," she spoke to her husband with a determined voice.

"It's your first time. This will hurt you later," Byakuya replied back, looking at his wife.

"If it will make me scream out in pleasure then I don't care," Rukia said to her shocked husband. "Byakuya, I want to feel you tonight. Please don't break your promise and let me feel delight and pleasure like never before."

"If that's what you want, but if it starts to really hurt, promise you'll tell me," Byakuya stated, looking straight at Rukia who nodded back.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet sakura smell covering the room, relaxing a bit. Opening his grey enchanting eyes and locking them with hers, he started to move in and out of Rukia's wet, sticky folds.

The way Byakuya thrust in and out of Rukia was sending different, strange waves through her petite body, making her moan his name every time he entered her hard and deep.

"Ahh…more...Bya—ku-ya!" Rukia moaned out loud earning more strong trusts from Byakuya who happily obliged her request.

The room was getting hot and all this beautiful noises Rukia was making turning Byakuya on even more.

"R-u—KIA!" Byakuya groaned as he pulled out and thrusted back hard and deep.

This wasn't the first time Byakuya experienced intercourse but this was the first time he felt so powerful, full of life and so controlling. Rukia is the most beautiful thing that has happened to him. In his heart, he knew he needed to protect and take good care of her, because if he lost her, it would definitely break him down this time for good.

"By-ku-ya some—thing is..." Rukia gave a soft moan as she arched her hips towards him, "happ—eni-ng to me."

"Don't you worry, th—is will f-feel really good," Byakuya replied harshly staring back at Rukia's flushed face. He wanted to see Rukia cum for him. He needed to hear her call his name.

"Rukia, cum for me," Byakuya requested huskily, as he thrusted in very strongly, hitting Rukia's core, earning a very loud cry of pleasure from Rukia.

Rukia knew the thing that was building inside of her from earlier was going to make her see stars. She shut her eyes tight as Byakuya entered her hard.

"BYAKUYA!" Tilting her head, she cried his name continuously as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her, sending strong, electrical-like waves through her body, shaking her core furiously.

Byakuya finally released, spilling his seed deep inside of her. He pulled out and fell over next to her, trying to catch his breath.

He turned around and snuggled her close, smelling her beautiful, sweet jasmine scent.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Byakuya asked as Rukia turned around to face him.

"I think it was." Rukia replied hiding her mischievous smile.

"What do you mean by "you think"?" Byakuya felt somehow little frustrated by Rukia's reply.

"Well, I only did this once. How can I know it was really good before trying more?" Rukia replied happily seeing Byakuya's facial expression changing.

"Are you saying there might be other men better than me?" he asked, now sitting up looking down at Rukia, who was really enjoying doing this.

"I didn't say other men are better, what I'm saying is I only tried it once. So how can I make up my mind?" She now smiled seeing that smirk at Byakuya's face.

"Then my lady, does that mean you need to try more before deciding?" Byakuya asked as he leaned over to Rukia. He lightly brushed his lips to hers, asking for entrance.

"I don't know, you should decide. Don't you think, Lord Kuchiki?" she giggled, parting her lips and meeting Byakuya's tongue breathily.

Byakuya grinned into the kiss as his hands started touching every inch of his wife's body, earning a soft moan from Rukia.

* * *

As everyone headed back to their barracks, they couldn't stop talking about the wedding which was so beautiful. It was time the Kuchikis finally tied the knot.

Kyouraku-taichou was heading to his place, having one thing in mind. _"Nanao was so damn hot and beautiful. I might not be alive to see to the beauty she hides under the Shinigami robes and glasses.' _

After reaching his quarters, he was sliding the paper wooden door open when a sudden loud scream stopped him in his tracks. He turned around, looking left and right as silence again took the place. Hearing nothing, he shunpoed as fast as he could trying to figure out where did that sound came from. He kept moving and then saw something strange moving behind the grassy trees near the training area. As he slowly started moving towards the muffled sound, he was now able hear everything. Things started to reveal right in front of his eyes.

Four male shinigami, who seemed to be very drunk, where holding some girl unwillingly, who he couldn't see well. She was struggling to free herself from their grasp, but she somehow wasn't in her better self and didn't have the power to protect herself.

Kyouraku-taichou held his Zanpakutō in order to attack, but hearing his name spoken sent him into a total shock.

"Remove you filthy hands of me or I'll send you flying using some of my new kido techniques. You would have felt them sooner if I had noticed you putting that strange thing in my sake," she said, hitting one of them in the gut.

"Arrggh! Bitch, I'm gone rape you so deep and hard. No one will hear your crying sound of pain," the third shinigami said as he slapped her hard in the face.

"Yeah. Let's have a fair fight and then we'll see which one of us will scream out of pain, bastard!" she shouted. She went to hit another one when the pain in her head shot through her body from the strange herbal they put into her drink

"Oh! You really got nervous woman and actually that sake wasn't supposed to reach your hands. It was meant for Rangiku," the first one stated.

"But that's not a problem because you're not that bad yourself. Okay, we'd like to know which squad are you from, so we can have much more fun while doing a lot of things to your body," the fourth one grinned, touching her face.

"Screw you!" It was the only thing she could say, turning her face away. She was doing her best to hold the tears that threatened to fall.

"Wait, I've seen her somewhere. Doesn't she look like the eighth squad fuku-taichou?" the second one said, smirking at his realization.

"Well…well, we have Kyouraku-taichou's bitch here. But you have nothing to worry about Nanao-chan, I believe this is your name because we'll treat you well," the first one laughed out loud with his fellow colleagues.

"It's a million times better to be Shunsui's woman instead of being yours. At least I'll never regret choosing him," Nanao said, grinning slightly as she saw their angry expressions to what she just said.

"We better finish this early or we're going to be late," the fourth spoke, feeling something chilly drifting along the air.

"Yeah, you're right man. So who wants to start first?" The second one asked smiling at Nanao, who for the first time in her life admitted her taichou was right for being over protective towards her.

"I'll start, so you can watch and learn," the third one laughed as his hairy, ugly hands were getting near to Nanao's chest. Before he could even touch her, Shunsui with a very fast speed, approached and slashed the man's chest open from behind.

Blood was splitting everywhere as Shunsui used his two katana, attacking the remaining three men in an instant.

Falling to the ground in great pain, the four shinigami tried to take out their zanpakuto but didn't have the chance as Kyouraku stood in front their laying bodies.

"No one touches my woman." With that he cut their heads off, as the dark sky above him witnessed the loud screams of pain being muffled by the night.

Shunsui put back one of his zanpakuto and turned to face Nanao, who started to sob against the tree she was attached into. She just couldn't act strong anymore, not in front of her taichou, not in front of her Kyouraku.

"Shush…I'm here now. Everything will be okay," Kyouraku said in very calm voice, cutting the robes with his second katana.

Nanao was so tried that her two feet crumbled but Kyoraku was there to catch her. He looked down at her seeing that she had fallen asleep. He smiled because she is now safe but the anger inside him was still burning. If he hadn't gotten curious towards the scream, his Nanao-chan would have been raped and killed. He sighed as he shunpoed to the fourth division.

Unohana-taichou was very relaxed and happy. The wedding was great and everyone could feel the heavy distress from the cold war being eased today with all the fun and craziness they all shared today. She lost in her thoughts, but a sudden crack snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Retsu, I need your help here," Shunsui said looking at his friend and colleague, who was shocked at the scene in front of her.

Nanao's kimono was full of dirt and cut in several places. She got more shocked to see the blood stains on the eighth squad taichou.

"Put her there," she said, pointing to the bed as she led him to a room. Braiding her hair fast, Retsu went to bring some bandages.

"Please, stay outside?" Retsu asked Shunsui, who obeyed as she started to remove Nanao's kimono.

She started to check if there were any internal or external injuries, which thankfully there were none. She sighed and brought a clean, white kimono to dress Nanao. After performing kido on her to rest, Unohana went outside to the lobby to check on Shunsui too.

"So what happened?" she asked as she checked for the source of blood on Kyoraku.

"I'm fine, Retsu. The blood isn't mine," Shunsui stated while thinking about Nanao.

"Then whose blood is it?" Retsu asked eyeing her friend.

Sighing Shunsui replied, "They tried to rape Nanao Chan and I killed them in an instant."

"Who were they?"

"Some low life drunk shinigami."

"Okay, listen to me now. I want to you to head back to your place and get some rest. I'll be watching over Ise-fukutaichou," she said, looking at Shunsui who refusing to go.

"No. I'll sleep here on the floor," he stated stubbornly.

"Listen to me. You're not going to do her any good by tiring yourself out," she stated back, looking at him with her creepy gaze, 'Y_ou better do what I say or I'll send you to Kurotsuchi-taichou to try some of his insane experiments on you_.'

"This look works most of the time, Retsu, but not tonight," Shunsui smiled, looking at his friend.

"At least you smiled. Ok you can sleep on the bed next to her but don't do anything stupid," Retsu told him as she prepared the bed and handed him a clean white yukata for him to change into.

"I'm going to go back to my room, but get me if you need me. The bathroom is right across the hall if you want to have a fast shower." She smiled to her friend and headed towards her room.

Shunsui looked at the sleeping figure in front of him. With a smile on his lips, he grabbed the clean kimono and went to have fast shower.

Meanwhile….

She opened her eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling above her. She felt like the world was spinning above her, so she closed her eyes. Opening her eyes again, she breathed in some fresh air. Carefully sitting up in the bed, she looked left and right, trying to figure out where she was. Standing up slowly, she held onto the wood pointed out of the bed and slowly started to walk towards the lobby. Looking around, she realized she was in the fourth division. She tried to remember what happened, but started headed towards strange sound of dripping water.

Shunsui was thinking under the hot shower. 'O_ld man, you really did a good job with buying this shower from the living world' _he smiled as the hot water worked on relaxing him.

Nanao followed the sound of shower and slid the door open, entering the bathroom.

Shunsui heard something slid open. Turning around, he saw no one else other than his Nanao standing near the wooden door.

Her cheeks were burning red because of her blushing hard. Her taichou was standing in front of her - totally naked and water cascading down his toned, muscled body. Her eyes couldn't look away breathing slowly she tried to calm herself.

Shunsui stood there, just smiling at the different shades of red creeping to his fukutaichou's cheeks. He stepped away from the shower, approaching her slowly.

Nanao felt really hot but was getting hotter, to the point she felt like fainting as her taichou was reaching her.

"I…." she started, but Shunsui cut her off, placing his index finger.

"You don't need to talk just nod," Shunsui spoke softly, getting closer to Nanao.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked softly as touching her face. Feeling her soft skin against his hands melted him inside.

She just nodded because speaking at this time was a very hard task to achieve.

"Then, let's take a shower together." Holding each other hands as they gazed into each other's eyes, they headed towards the shower, silently and calmly as if this moment would never end tonight.

* * *

Renji and Rangiku had fun in the wedding ceremony. It was a very good day for both of them.

Renji coughed, so Rangiku would start talking but nothing happened. He coughed again but this time louder.

Rangiku grinned to herself. '_You want me to talk, hehehe!' _she smiled.

He coughed again. "Matsumoto how was the wedding?" Renji asked avoiding Rangiku's look.

"It was very nice. Rukia looked amazing and Kuchiki-taichou was like….WOW!" she smirked mischievously, seeing Renji's face expression.

"Yeah, they both were looking good," Renji said as he felt he was defeated by his taichou again.

"But…..there was someone else who caught my interest and attention during the whole ceremony," Rangiku stated as they reached the tenth division.

"Who was it?"

"You." Rangiku smiled as Renji turned to face her. He was totally shocked and more shocked when Rangiku drew closer and pressed her lips against his.

He smiled as he pulled her closer. They stood there, kissing each other passionately, yet gently and slowly.

Things were starting to get better inside the Sereitei for the first time, peaceful and calm. However, things were starting to get irritated in the living world as the Hueco Mundo started to open, after it was supposedly closed. The sky was getting darker with strange aurora filling the air.

"Sado-kun, is it me or the sky is getting darker?" Orihime asked looking at Chad, Uryu and Ichigo, who just stared to the sky above them.

"We better be ready for anything," Ichigo stated as they headed back home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to click over the review button down there… did you see it.. YES that one! Please feel free to critique me cuz I love being critiqued, it makes me get better and encourage me to keep on writing. So don't forget REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19:Normal Morning

Hi… I am really sorry for taking me so long to update anything, will seven month is a very long time. I've been so busy and didn't have any time to write anything and when I've wrote all the previous chapter it was just a great enjoyment to me but this is not about me, this is about you guys, out there who read and review by giving me some of their precious time. And as a writer we write for the readers, as Ernest Hemingway once said, "When you first start writing, you never fail. You think it's wonderful. You think it's easy to write and you enjoy it very much, but you're thinking of yourself, not the reader. He doesn't enjoy it very much. Later, when you have learned to write for the reader, it's no longer easy to write." And I guess I've learned how to write and read my stories later but not as a writer but a s reader, and I've felt I need to get improved and I did a little bit with your encouragement in the reviews, the favorites and the alerts I'm still getting from you. So I'm doing my best to make this story good and exciting as much as I can. So again I'm really sorry and bear a little bit with me as I try to be a better writer. Sorry again for this long introduction and for any grammar errors. Hope you enjoy this even though it's short and thanx ^_^.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Normal Morning

The sun shone bright like always, sending her white, warm light across Soul Society. To the green tress and leaves, to the lakes filled with colorful creatures and corals, to every house and shop, lightning the day to everyone around and slowly delivering her warmth to the sleeping famous newlywed.

Rukia felt someone shifting near her in the futon; she slowly opened her violent eyes, looked around and smiled softly. Byakuya is sleeping beside her, long strands of his black hair covering the right side of his face, while his hands rested in Rukia's thighs (Pervert even in his sleep ;)) He never looked so calm, peaceful and literally beautiful like now.

She slowly lifted her upper body, got on her knees and stood up. Carefully tiptoeing to the bathroom so she won't wake Byakuya as a sudden pain shoots through her lower part. She hissed and kept moving, in her way getting her pinky towel, bra and underwear to change because what she wore last night must have been torn apart of the noisy physical activity they had yesterday. Just remembering that made her blush so hard, she couldn't believe how she moaned Byakuya's name over and over until her larynx got tired and could scream no more as ecstasy took over her body each time they made love. Finally she reached the bathroom, opened the shower, feeling nice and relaxed from the hot water raining over her petite body.

Byakuya shifted to his left, felt something wasn't there. His eyes snapped open to see Rukia was nowhere beside him. He was so close to freak out but relaxed when he heard his beloved wife singing in the shower.

Rukia was singing as Byakuya slowly entered the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and in sudden impact she elbowed Byakuya hard, earning a soft groan out of him.

"OH! Sorry I-I was just shocked, to feel someone behind me" Rukia spluttered, trying to help poor Byakuya.

"I should have acknowledged my presence" He hissed little and thought Rukia had such strong hits.

"I'm really, really sorry Byakuya." She kept apologizing.

"Well, your apology shall be accepted but only if..." Byakuya trailed hot kisses down Rukia's soft, milky shoulder. Earning a moan, made him kiss and suck more.

"Bya—kuya!" Rukia moaned; her turning around to face him. Her soft hands roaming, touching Byakuya's firm and strong chest.

"We should do this at bed." She informed, blushing slightly.

"No, let's do it here." Byakuya started a passionate, hot kiss with Rukia.

"Such pervert?" between the kisses, Rukia replied.

"With you I can get pervert, nasty and bad, just for you." He pushed her to the wall, touching every part of her beautiful body.

"Byakuya, I want you so bad, want to feel you thrusting hard" Rukia smirked earning a groan from Byakuya.

"Now who is the pervert?" Byakuya asked, lifting Rukia as she wrapped her legs around his waist and entering her slowly yet hard.

She could instantly feel her orgasm building inside of her stomach, as he moved slowly and just hitting the right spot. She couldn't take it like this, she needed something faster and deeper and being in the shower just increased the passion and the nastiness of their situation.

"Ah! Just go faster Byakuya!" Rukia demanded loudly and staring directly at her husband.

"I will be happy to oblige." He smiled, started slipping in and out with hard fast and deeper thrusts.

"AH! Bya—kuya!" Rukia couldn't hold her voice as she got near to let it all out and kept moaning, arching her hips forward with each passionate, strong thrust Byakuya was delivering.

Water kept flooding down in them as they moved in prefect rhythm. Their bodies connected, kissing, gasping and moaning, calling each other names as they climaxed hard in a great, sensual esacsety.

* * *

In the Kuchiki's garden, Ginrei was having his breakfast. Enjoying the nature and waiting for the newlyweds to join him.

"Ginrei sama should I pour you some tea or you will wait for lord and lady Kuchiki?" Keiji asked standing near.

"No I shall wait." Ginrei stated warmly.

"I believe they might take some time to get here, my lord." Keiji smiled earning a heartily laugh from Ginrei.

"Yes Keiji, they are newlyweds after all." Ginrei replied, eating his breakfast and remembering his wedding night.

Rukia and Byakuya had their shower, put on their kimonos and headed to the garden. Their hands entwining together.

"Oh look, they have arrived." Keiji informed his master who just nodded.

"What took you so long?" Ginrei asked earning a blush from Rukia.

"We slept late yesterday; shower was good and soothing that's why we lost some track of time." Byakuya replied back, taking he and Rukia their seats.

"You can pour some tea now Keiji." Ginrei asked his loyal servant.

"I shall, my lord." Keiji poured tea into the three cups.

"We are good like this; you can go Keiji if you wish." Byakuya told Keiji.

Nodding with a smile, Keiji headed back to the mansion.

"So, Yamamoto taichou sent a message in the morning to you." Ginrei informed sipping his tea.

"And what does the message state grandfather?" Byakuya asked.

"You and Rukia are given a one week vacation either here in soul society or in the living world." Ginrei replied back.

"A one week vacation?" Rukia beamed, "Yappy! Definitely going."

"But what about the work." Byakuya asked ignoring Rukia's remark.

"Renji Abarai will make sure everything is alright until you come back."

"We are going Byakuya, please!" Rukia started to beg with her now puppy eyes.

Byakuya tried his best to make Rukia changed her mind about going to the living world but her beautiful, violent and those cute pouting lips of hers were just controlling and getting the best out of him.

"Ok, we are going BUT" He made sure to stop at the word 'BUT' to make Rukia to take him seriously, "we will not stay at Urahara's or Kurosaki's." Byakuya informed, waiting her response.

"Are you kidding me, we are going to a honey moon. We will stay at a hotel or something." Rukia rolled her eyes in disbelieve.

"That I do not mind." Byakuya grinned making Rukia blush, she knew what he meant by his statement.

"Well then you should start packing up because tomorrow will be day one." Ginrei stood up from the table.

"You haven't eaten that much grandpa." Rukia said chewing the food slowly, enjoying its taste.

"I have already started before you, one hour earlier. That is why I asked what took you so long." Ginrei laughed at the two newlyweds who lowered their heads out of embarrassment.

"And I will not be here tonight, I am going to play some chess, discuss some work with the elders and the other noble families in the Kasumioji residency." Ginrei informed, "I hope you have a well vacation and with all my blessings I wish you a happy life together."

"Thank you grandpa." Rukia stood up and hugged Ginrei.

"You do not need to thank me and have fun ok." He replied back kissing her in the forehead and headed to his room.

"We must start packing up earlier, so we can have some rest later before heading to the living world." Rukia took her seat near, sipped her tea.

"Ok but I will first go to my division. It had been a week now. I just hope Renji did not sabotage anything when I was away." Byakuya stood, kissed Rukia softly at her pinky lips.

"But make sure to get back as fast as you can." Rukia smiled into the kiss

"Definitely will, I believe we have not completed our morning activates and I do not leave something incomplete." Byakuya smirked at the blush the crept over Rukia's cheek.

"and you say I'm pervert." Rukia bubbled to herself as she continued eating, earning a very hard laugh from Byakuya.

"How did you hear me? Rukia turned around questioning the leaving taichou.

He just smiled and left the mansion leaving Rukia bubbling more.

* * *

Renji was already at the sixth squad division. Making sure everything is organized, all paper are revised before getting signed by Kuchiki taichou. He headed to the training yard, helping and tutoring the newly signed members.

All the new members were in the training yard, clashing swords, firing kido and practicing until Abarai appeared.

"Please all stand in lines" The third seated officer ordered as a respect for the fukutaichou.

The new members were standing nervously, waiting Renji to talk, just say something.

"First good morning" Renji stated, walking slowly to see each member and memorizing their faces which looked so close to break in tears of being stressed and nervous.

"Secondly I'll not talk a lot and wasted your time, so relax; I'm not going to eat you." Renji smiled at the widening eyes that were staring at him.

"For real, I'm not going to eat you. If my smile is making you look like some owl at night, then what will happen if you see taichou just curl his lips and I can now imagine taichou saying "What do you think you are doing Abarai, suckling and preventing the new members to train and increase their strength." Renji imitated Byakuya's voice, laughing loudly, earning some smiles from the new members who suddenly stopped doing that and totally started staring like an owl from the man who stood in the back.

"You didn't imitate me well Abarai, you should train more, do not you think?"

Renji felt something wrong is going on, the voice sounded like his taichou but isn't Kuchiki taichou in some kind of vacation for a week. So he slowly turned around to see no other than his taichou standing right behind his back, with his right hand holding the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"TAICHO! I was just.. trying to let them feel, you know somehow a little bit eased." Renji stupidly laughed slowly and softly while staring at the hilt of Byakuya's zanpakuto nervously, _"he won't use it now, will he"_ a lot of thoughts were taking place in Renji's head .

"Really! This is the first time, I see someone imitating me poorly in order to ease people's nervousness." Byakuya exclaimed back, holding back his laugh while watching Renji's face.

"I-I heard you're going into a vacation with lady Kuchiki." Renji asked trying his best to change the subject.

"Yes and that's why I am here, to see the new members and talk to you but seeing you imitating me just got me interested and wanted to see more. I got so disappointed, Rukia could imitate better." Byakuya stated, while reading the new members list and talking with each one of them earning a mouth gaping from his fukutaichou.

"Shit! he saw Rukia that time, she's gonna kill me." Renji slapped his forehead and whispered softly but nothing could be pass by hidden or unheard from Byakuya.

"And she shall get her punishment for that Abarai." Byakuya smirked heading to his office, as the new members gasped while the girls blushed and Renji just stood there grinning devilishly at the thought of what could happen to his childhood friend.

* * *

Well what do you think, hope you liked it and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I'll soon post the next chapter, "Honeymoon"


	20. An, PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time since I have updated anything and I'm truly sorry for the delay, it's just I'm very busy these days. Going to college, doing all the house chores, learning new language and whenever I try to write something, I simply can't. I feel something is blocking away all the good stuff and ideas in my never ever resting brain. So just bear with me a little bit and I'll soon post a new chapter within this couple of weeks. If you got any ideas regarding the story or criticism, don't hesitate and send them to me. One more thing, I really NEED a beta-reader, cuz honestly my grammar sucks and hell it needs a serious intervention and major corrections. So if you want to be my beta-reader, which I'm begging for then PLEASE PM ASAP! I'll appreciate it a lot and thanks.


End file.
